


Supplier

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Supplier [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Español | Spanish, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué sucedería si te despiertas en una lujosa mansión de la época antigua y te dicen que serás quien le suministre sangre periódicamente a un fuerte vampiro? Esta es la decisión más importante en la vida de Nishikido Ryo, a menos decida no prestarse a eso y su cuerpo pierda sus fuerzas una semana más tarde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unnamed

Un dolor agudo.

Una sonrisa sádica.

 

No pudo sentir nada más hasta que el rayo del sol golpeó sobre su cuerpo. Se quejó moviendo apenas uno de sus brazos por debajo de lo que le pareció que era una almohada. Tanteó con su otra mano el espacio a su alrededor, estaba blando. Abrió los ojos e intentó sentarse de un salto, pero al hacerlo se agarró la cabeza. Sintió un mareo y volvió a acostarse de un golpe.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? – Abrió un ojo para ver al sujeto que le había hablado. La sonrisa con la que lo recibió era todavía más brillante que la radiante luz del sol de la mañana. Tenía el cabello teñido de un color rubio y un traje que le daba la apariencia de un cocinero, entre sus manos llevaba una bandeja con comida que dejó sobre la mesa de noche a su izquierda. El recién despierto observó las acciones del muchacho y volvió su vista a él –. ¿Se encuentra bien? – Volvió a preguntar.

– S… Sí…

– De ser así, puede asearse en el cuarto de baño que está por allá – Le dijo, señalando una puerta semiabierta a su derecha –, y sobre aquella silla está su ropa, espero que la talla sea la correcta. ¿Desayunará abajo? – Agregó el rubio, antes de salir de la habitación.

– Ah… Sí – Respondió el aludido, sin estar del todo seguro si debía responder eso. Se levantó una vez el muchacho rubio salió del cuarto, y se acercó a ver la ropa con la que debía vestirse. Una camisa blanca de amplias mangas, un pantalón de una tela cuyo tipo no pudo descifrar, ya que no tenía un amplio conocimiento en telas, un chaleco, un saco haciendo juego y un pequeña tira de tela negra. No tenía idea en qué se había metido. Entró al cuarto de baño, el cual era igual de lujoso que la habitación. Todo en aquel lugar brillaba y resplandecía, quizás demasiado para su gusto. Abrió el grifo de la ducha y dejó que el agua tibia cayera sobre su cuerpo, examinándolo con la vista hasta donde pudo. No tenía ni heridas ni edemas ni hematomas y nada le dolía, pero aún así, su presencia en aquel sitio seguía siendo un misterio para él. Al terminar de ducharse, salió del cuarto y cubrió su cuerpo con la bata que estaba colgada en un gancho al lado de la cortina de baño. Se lamentó mucho el tener que cambiarla por la fina tela de la camisa y el asfixiante chaleco. Salió de la habitación y se encaminó hacia el comedor, donde sea que se encontraba en tan enorme lugar. Tanto a su izquierda como a su derecha sólo había una infinita cantidad de puertas cerradas. Pudo ver una ventana hacia su izquierda al final del pasillo, pero optó por dirigirse al lado contrario a esta. Sin haber errado su rumbo, al girar hacia su izquierda llegó a lo alto de una escalera que parecía estar hecha en mármol blanco, dándose cuenta de eso al sentir su frío tacto. Bajó lentamente las escaleras cubiertas con una alfombra roja y miró a sus flancos, jugando con el fino trozo de tela negra entre sus manos, esperando alguna indicación.

– Te despertaste – Le dijo alguien que lo asustó, y generó la sonrisa en la persona que le había hablado y quien había posado suavemente su mano sobre uno de sus hombros. Era un muchacho que no aparentaba ser mayor que él, pero aún así su presencia era imponente. Su cabello azabache hacía juego con sus ojos y su traje difería del suyo por ser de un color negro con varias partes en un gris tan oscuro que de no ser por la luz del sol, pasaba desapercibido. En cambio él, vestía con un traje color añil con varias partes en un color tierra –. ¿Te vestiste solo?

– Eh… Sí…

– Le dije a Yasu que te ayudara – Le dijo, arremangando las mangas de su camisa por sobre la tela del saco ya que el muchacho las llevaba por sobre sus manos –. Me imaginé que no ibas a poder hacerlo solo – Agregó, sacándole el lazo negro que tenía entre sus manos para colocarlo por debajo del cuello de su camisa y anudarlo luego, ya que era la única prenda que no estaba “en su lugar” –. Bien, vamos – Le dijo, palmeando suavemente su espalda –. Debes tener hambre, Nishikido-kun.

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Le dijo el muchacho, por lo que el aludido se giró y le sonrió.

– Ya lo sabrás. Todo a su debido tiempo. Ahora, vamos, él debe estar esperándonos. Yo no soy la persona que va a darte las respuestas que necesitas.

Ambos siguieron sus pasos hasta una enorme habitación. En medio de la misma había una hermosa mesa de lo que parecía ser oro, sobre cuyo esqueleto se alzaba la parte superior de vidrio. En la primera silla, a uno de los extremos de la mesa, estaba sentado un hombre de cabello azabache, leyendo algo que estaba fuera del alcance de la vista de las dos personas que se estaban acercando a él. Al llegar a su lado, recién se dieron cuenta que estaba desayunando. Aquel hombre, al oír los pasos de ambas personas acercándose a él, levantó la vista. Sonrió ampliamente al ver al muchacho que recién había despertado. Dejó lo que sea que estaba leyendo al lado de su taza de café y limpió delicadamente las comisuras de sus labios, levantándose luego.

 – Bienvenido a mi hogar, Ryo-kun – Lo saludó, dedicándole una profunda reverencia –. Por favor, siéntense – Ambos sujetos se sentaron a ambos flancos de quien parecía ser el dueño de aquella gigante mansión. A los pocos minutos, el muchacho rubio que había ayudado a Ryo, apareció con una bandeja con desayuno que dejó frente a ambos recién llegados –. Ya conoces a Yasu, ¿no? – Le preguntó a Ryo.

– Ah… Sí…

– ¿Te presentaste Yasu?

– Ah, no – Se excusó el rubio –. Mi nombre es Yasuda Shota. Básicamente, soy cocinero aquí, pero puede consultarme cualquier cosa, Nishikido-san – Le dijo, haciendo una reverencia antes de volver a sus quehaceres.

– P… ¿Puedo saber cómo saben mi nombre? – Preguntó Ryo, por lo que los dos hombres allí presentes, se miraron.

– Bueno… Ya te dije que no sería yo quien respondiera tus preguntas…

– Mi nombre es Ohkura Tadayoshi – Se presentó el dueño del lugar –. Y este sujeto es Maruyama Ryuhei, mi secretario. Dime Ryo-kun, ¿recuerdas cómo llegaste a este lugar?

– N… No… Sólo recuerdo que… me desperté aquí…

Ryuhei y Tadayoshi se miraron. El dueño de la casa, apoyó su mentón sobre los dorsos de ambas manos y volvió su vista a Ryo.

– Verás… Tú apareciste en la orilla del océano…

– ¿Océano? ¿Dónde estamos?

– ¿Dónde crees que estamos? – Le preguntó Ryuhei, después de beber un sorbo de café.

– ¿En Japón?

– ¿Quieres acompañarme a un lugar cuando terminemos de desayunar? – Le preguntó Tadayoshi. Ryo no asintió, en cambio, se quedó mirando unos instantes a Tadayoshi. Cuando finalmente los tres habían terminado de desayunar, se levantaron y siguieron al dueño de la casa fuera de la misma. Del mismo modo en que la casa era inmensa por dentro, lo era por fuera. Caminaron un corto trayecto hacia una alta torre, sobre la cual estuvieron pasados cinco minutos.

– ¿Qué… es esto? – Preguntó Ryo, mirando el azul océano a lo lejos.

– Tú apareciste allá, en la orilla – Le dijo Tadayoshi, señalando una de las orillas de la playa que rodeaba la isla.

– ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?

– ¿Dónde vives?

– En Tokio – Ryuhei y Tadaysohi se miraron –. ¿Qué diablos es este lugar?

– Bueno… Podríamos empezar por decir que esto no es Tokio… Ni siquiera es Japón – Respondió Ryuhei, ocasionando que el muchacho tragara en seco.

– Verás, Ryo-kun… En Tokio… tú estás muerto – Dijo Tadayoshi.

– ¿Muerto? Entonces, ¿qué es este lugar?

– Podría decirse que este es un mundo donde van las almas, pero al mismo tiempo  – Tadayoshi extendió su mano y tocó el dorso de la mano de Ryo –…, aquí también tienes un cuerpo material – Apenas sintió el contacto de la mano de Tadayoshi sobre la suya, Ryo la escondió detrás de su propio cuerpo –. Lo siento – Sonrió el muchacho –. Dime, Ryo-kun, ¿cuántos años crees que tengo?

– ¿Veinti… cinco? – Respondió el aludido.

– No estuviste ni cerca – Dijo Tadayoshi –. Tengo doscientos cuatro años – Parecía que los ojos de Ryo se le estaban por salir de las órbitas. Esto hizo que Tadayoshi sonriera tiernamente –. Como te darás cuenta, tampoco somos humanos.

– ¿Son zombies?

– Creo que un ser no-viviente es un término más apropiado para nosotros – Dijo Tadayoshi –. Aunque…, ¿qué te parece si mejor nos dices vampiros?

– ¿Vam… piros…?

– Puedes darte cuenta rápidamente que tú aún no lo eres – Dijo Ryuhei.

– ¿Debo pasar por una especie de ritual o algo?

– Claro que no. Pero, no deja de ser tu decisión – Respondió Tadayoshi.

 

Los tres bajaron de la torre y dejaron que Ryo entrara a la casa, en cuya entrada se encontró con Shota.

– Oye, ricitos, ¿puedes decirme que rayos sucede aquí? – El aludido lo miró –. ¿Qué hago aquí?

– Ah, tú eres Nishikido, ¿no? – Preguntó un sujeto de apariencia un tanto mayor que Shota, pero de cabello color café y ojos de igual color.

– Él es Murakami Shingo. Es el encargado del cuidado de la casa – Los presentó el rubio –. Respecto a tu duda… creo que tendremos una larga charla. ¿Quieres pasar a la sala de juntas?

El trío cruzó el gran comedor y entró a la cocina.

– ¿Su sala de reuniones es la cocina?

Ambos hombres sonrieron.

– En este lugar hay personas como Ohkura-san – Comenzó a relatar Shota –, la primera clase, seres que llegaron aquí siendo vampiros, personas como Ryuhei, la segunda clase, que son los llamados _sec_ o secretarios que son su mano derecha; la tercera clase, personas como nosotros – Dijo, mirando a Shingo –, mitad vampiros creados para labores específicas pero de menor rango que un secretario; y los… _suppliers_ …

– _Suppliers_?

– Bueno… Los vampiros también deben alimentarse, ¿no? – Dijo Shingo.

– ¿Ustedes no beben sangre? – Preguntó Ryo.

– Como le dije, somos mitad vampiros. Sólo necesitamos unas pocas dosis una vez cada tres meses – Dijo Shota.

– ¿Y… la gente como Ohkura?

– Depende del esfuerzo que haga, puede estar sin beber sangre por un mes.

– Entonces, ¿qué es lo que yo debería hacer?

– Creo que… Usted sigue siendo humano, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Shota –. Creo que no vivirá más de una semana a menos que se convierta en un _supplier_ por voluntad propia.

– ¿Y si no lo hago?

– Puede tomarte por la fuerza, pero, pocos han durado en ese estado – Dijo Shingo, devorando una pequeña fruta que parecía ser una ciruela –. Que te conviertas por voluntad propia hace que tengas una especie de contrato no escrito en el que tu vida es atada a la del vampiro.

– Básicamente, se convertiría en su fuente de sangre y tendría el mismo tiempo de vida que él. En cambio, si no lo hace por voluntad propia, su cuerpo seguirá siendo humano y su tiempo de vida será limitado a lo que pueda vivir hasta que la totalidad de su sangre haya sido completamente succionada de su cuerpo.

– No quiero hacer esto – Dijo Ryo, agarrándose la cabeza –. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué hasta aquí.

– ¿No crees que es por algo que estás en este sitio? – Dijo Shingo –. Quizás no puedas hallar ahora la respuesta que necesitas, pero estoy seguro de que en algún momento la encontrarás.

– ¿Por qué no va a tomar un poco de aire fresco? – Sugirió Shota –. Creo que le hemos dado tanta información que su cabeza no va a poder asimilarla en tan poco tiempo.

– Sí… Supongo que eso haré – Dijo el aludido, luego de darle tres golpes a la mesada con los nudillos.

Ryo salió de la cocina y volvió los pasos que lo separaban de la salida de la mansión.

– Oye, Yasu… ¿Crees que haya sido bueno dejarlo salir solo? – Preguntó Shingo.

– ¿Mhh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Te olvidas que hay cierta persona que es bastante sensible a los humanos…

– No lo creo – Dijo Shota, negando con la mano –. Seguro que ya habrá desayunado.

Al atravesar el camino que lo llevaba a la torre, había un hermoso y pequeño lago rodeado de flores. Había visto un par de bancos a su alrededor también, desde arriba. Se sentó en uno de los mismos y suspiró, mirando el cielo. Ignoraba que a sus espaldas, la casa que se elevaba no pertenecía a Tadayoshi, ignoraba que estaba en una propiedad ajena a la persona que lo había encontrado y, quizás, le había salvado la vida. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el aire entrara a sus pulmones. ¿Realmente estaba muerto? Si podía respirar, ¿lo estaba realmente? Un sonido proveniente de entre los arbustos lo quitó de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a incorporarse y a dejar que sus sentidos lo ayudaran a localizar a ese algo que buscaba perturbarlo.

– ¿Quién está ahí? – Preguntó, sin moverse del banco. No oyó respuesta alguna, alcanzó a ver algo ágil moverse alrededor suyo, por lo que se levantó –. ¡¿Quién está ahí?!

 

Sin poder evitarlo, Ryo cayó al suelo, sintiendo que sus miembros estaban imposibilitados de moverse, mientras su cuello estaba a punto de convertirse en el desayuno de un inesperado invitado.

 

Un dolor agudo.

Una sonrisa sádica.

Oscuridad.

 

No pudo sentir nada más hasta que el rayo del sol golpeó sobre su cuerpo. Se quejó moviendo apenas uno de sus brazos por debajo de lo que le pareció que era una almohada. Tanteó con su otra mano el espacio a su alrededor, estaba blando. Abrió los ojos e intentó sentarse de un salto, pero al hacerlo se agarró la cabeza. Sintió un mareo y volvió a acostarse de un golpe.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? – Abrió un ojo para ver al sujeto que le había hablado. La sonrisa con la que lo recibió era todavía más brillante que la radiante luz del sol de la mañana. Tenía el cabello teñido de un color rubio y un traje que le daba la apariencia de un cocinero, entre sus manos llevaba una bandeja con comida que dejó sobre la mesa de noche a su izquierda. El recién despierto observó las acciones del muchacho y volvió su vista a él –. ¿Se encuentra bien? – Volvió a preguntar.

– S… Sí…

– De ser así, puede asearse en el cuarto de baño que está por allá – Le dijo, señalando una puerta semiabierta a su derecha –, y sobre aquella silla está su ropa, espero que la talla sea la correcta. ¿Desayunará abajo? – Agregó el rubio, antes de salir de la habitación.

– Ah… Sí – Respondió el aludido, sin estar del todo seguro si debía responder eso. Se levantó una vez el muchacho rubio salió del cuarto, y se acercó a ver la ropa con la que debía vestirse. Una camisa blanca de amplias mangas, un pantalón de una tela cuyo tipo no pudo descifrar, ya que no tenía un amplio conocimiento en telas, un chaleco, un saco haciendo juego y un pequeña tira de tela negra. No tenía idea en qué se había metido. Entró al cuarto de baño, el cual era igual de lujoso que la habitación. Todo en aquel lugar brillaba y resplandecía, quizás demasiado para su gusto. Abrió el grifo de la ducha y dejó que el agua tibia cayera sobre su cuerpo, examinándolo con la vista hasta donde pudo. No tenía ni heridas ni edemas ni hematomas y nada le dolía, pero aún así, su presencia en aquel sitio seguía siendo un misterio para él. Al terminar de ducharse, salió del cuarto y cubrió su cuerpo con la bata que estaba colgada en un gancho al lado de la cortina de baño. Se lamentó mucho el tener que cambiarla por la fina tela de la camisa y el asfixiante chaleco. Salió de la habitación y se encaminó hacia el comedor, donde sea que se encontraba en tan enorme lugar. Tanto a su izquierda como a su derecha sólo había una infinita cantidad de puertas cerradas. Pudo ver una ventana hacia su izquierda al final del pasillo, pero optó por dirigirse al lado contrario a esta. Sin haber errado su rumbo, al girar hacia su izquierda llegó a lo alto de una escalera que parecía estar hecha en mármol blanco, dándose cuenta de eso al sentir su frío tacto. Bajó lentamente las escaleras cubiertas con una alfombra roja y miró a sus flancos, jugando con el fino trozo de tela negra entre sus manos, esperando alguna indicación.

– Te despertaste – Le dijo alguien que lo asustó, y generó la sonrisa en la persona que le había hablado y quien había posado suavemente su mano sobre uno de sus hombros. Era un muchacho que no aparentaba ser mayor que él, pero aún así su presencia era imponente. Su cabello azabache hacía juego con sus ojos y su traje difería del suyo por ser de un color negro con varias partes en un gris tan oscuro que de no ser por la luz del sol, pasaba desapercibido. En cambio él, vestía con un traje color añil con varias partes en un color tierra –. ¿Te vestiste solo?

– Eh… Sí…

– Le dije a Yasu que te ayudara – Le dijo, arremangando las mangas de su camisa por sobre la tela del saco ya que el muchacho las llevaba por sobre sus manos –. Me imaginé que no ibas a poder hacerlo solo – Agregó, sacándole el lazo negro que tenía entre sus manos para colocarlo por debajo del cuello de su camisa y anudarlo luego, ya que era la única prenda que no estaba “en su lugar” –. Bien, vamos – Le dijo, palmeando suavemente su espalda –. Debes tener hambre, Nishikido-kun.

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Le dijo el muchacho, por lo que el aludido se giró y le sonrió.

– Ya lo sabrás. Todo a su debido tiempo. Ahora, vamos, él debe estar esperándonos. Yo no soy la persona que va a darte las respuestas que necesitas.

Ambos siguieron sus pasos hasta una enorme habitación. En medio de la misma había una hermosa mesa de lo que parecía ser oro, sobre cuyo esqueleto se alzaba la parte superior de vidrio. En la primera silla, a uno de los extremos de la mesa, estaba sentado un hombre de cabello azabache, leyendo algo que estaba fuera del alcance de la vista de las dos personas que se estaban acercando a él. Al llegar a su lado, recién se dieron cuenta que estaba desayunando. Aquel hombre, al oír los pasos de ambas personas acercándose a él, levantó la vista. Sonrió ampliamente al ver al muchacho que recién había despertado. Dejó lo que sea que estaba leyendo al lado de su taza de café y limpió delicadamente las comisuras de sus labios, levantándose luego.

 – Bienvenido a mi hogar, Ryo-kun – Lo saludó, dedicándole una profunda reverencia –. Por favor, siéntense – Ambos sujetos se sentaron a ambos flancos de quien parecía ser el dueño de aquella gigante mansión. A los pocos minutos, el muchacho rubio que había ayudado a Ryo, apareció con una bandeja con desayuno que dejó frente a ambos recién llegados –. Ya conoces a Yasu, ¿no? – Le preguntó a Ryo.

– Ah… Sí…

– ¿Te presentaste Yasu?

– Ah, no – Se excusó el rubio –. Mi nombre es Yasuda Shota. Básicamente, soy cocinero aquí, pero puede consultarme cualquier cosa, Nishikido-san – Le dijo, haciendo una reverencia antes de volver a sus quehaceres.

– P… ¿Puedo saber cómo saben mi nombre? – Preguntó Ryo, por lo que los dos hombres allí presentes, se miraron.

– Bueno… Ya te dije que no sería yo quien respondiera tus preguntas…

– Mi nombre es Ohkura Tadayoshi – Se presentó el dueño del lugar –. Y este sujeto es Maruyama Ryuhei, mi secretario. Dime Ryo-kun, ¿recuerdas cómo llegaste a este lugar?

– N… No… Sólo recuerdo que… me desperté aquí…

Ryuhei y Tadayoshi se miraron. El dueño de la casa, apoyó su mentón sobre los dorsos de ambas manos y volvió su vista a Ryo.

– Verás… Tú apareciste en la orilla del océano…

– ¿Océano? ¿Dónde estamos?

– ¿Dónde crees que estamos? – Le preguntó Ryuhei, después de beber un sorbo de café.

– ¿En Japón?

– ¿Quieres acompañarme a un lugar cuando terminemos de desayunar? – Le preguntó Tadayoshi. Ryo no asintió, en cambio, se quedó mirando unos instantes a Tadayoshi. Cuando finalmente los tres habían terminado de desayunar, se levantaron y siguieron al dueño de la casa fuera de la misma. Del mismo modo en que la casa era inmensa por dentro, lo era por fuera. Caminaron un corto trayecto hacia una alta torre, sobre la cual estuvieron pasados cinco minutos.

– ¿Qué… es esto? – Preguntó Ryo, mirando el azul océano a lo lejos.

– Tú apareciste allá, en la orilla – Le dijo Tadayoshi, señalando una de las orillas de la playa que rodeaba la isla.

– ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?

– ¿Dónde vives?

– En Tokio – Ryuhei y Tadaysohi se miraron –. ¿Qué diablos es este lugar?

– Bueno… Podríamos empezar por decir que esto no es Tokio… Ni siquiera es Japón – Respondió Ryuhei, ocasionando que el muchacho tragara en seco.

– Verás, Ryo-kun… En Tokio… tú estás muerto – Dijo Tadayoshi.

– ¿Muerto? Entonces, ¿qué es este lugar?

– Podría decirse que este es un mundo donde van las almas, pero al mismo tiempo  – Tadayoshi extendió su mano y tocó el dorso de la mano de Ryo –…, aquí también tienes un cuerpo material – Apenas sintió el contacto de la mano de Tadayoshi sobre la suya, Ryo la escondió detrás de su propio cuerpo –. Lo siento – Sonrió el muchacho –. Dime, Ryo-kun, ¿cuántos años crees que tengo?

– ¿Veinti… cinco? – Respondió el aludido.

– No estuviste ni cerca – Dijo Tadayoshi –. Tengo doscientos cuatro años – Parecía que los ojos de Ryo se le estaban por salir de las órbitas. Esto hizo que Tadayoshi sonriera tiernamente –. Como te darás cuenta, tampoco somos humanos.

– ¿Son zombies?

– Creo que un ser no-viviente es un término más apropiado para nosotros – Dijo Tadayoshi –. Aunque…, ¿qué te parece si mejor nos dices vampiros?

– ¿Vam… piros…?

– Puedes darte cuenta rápidamente que tú aún no lo eres – Dijo Ryuhei.

– ¿Debo pasar por una especie de ritual o algo?

– Claro que no. Pero, no deja de ser tu decisión – Respondió Tadayoshi.

 

Los tres bajaron de la torre y dejaron que Ryo entrara a la casa, en cuya entrada se encontró con Shota.

– Oye, ricitos, ¿puedes decirme que rayos sucede aquí? – El aludido lo miró –. ¿Qué hago aquí?

– Ah, tú eres Nishikido, ¿no? – Preguntó un sujeto de apariencia un tanto mayor que Shota, pero de cabello color café y ojos de igual color.

– Él es Murakami Shingo. Es el encargado del cuidado de la casa – Los presentó el rubio –. Respecto a tu duda… creo que tendremos una larga charla. ¿Quieres pasar a la sala de juntas?

El trío cruzó el gran comedor y entró a la cocina.

– ¿Su sala de reuniones es la cocina?

Ambos hombres sonrieron.

– En este lugar hay personas como Ohkura-san – Comenzó a relatar Shota –, la primera clase, seres que llegaron aquí siendo vampiros, personas como Ryuhei, la segunda clase, que son los llamados _sec_ o secretarios que son su mano derecha; la tercera clase, personas como nosotros – Dijo, mirando a Shingo –, mitad vampiros creados para labores específicas pero de menor rango que un secretario; y los… _suppliers_ …

– _Suppliers_?

– Bueno… Los vampiros también deben alimentarse, ¿no? – Dijo Shingo.

– ¿Ustedes no beben sangre? – Preguntó Ryo.

– Como le dije, somos mitad vampiros. Sólo necesitamos unas pocas dosis una vez cada tres meses – Dijo Shota.

– ¿Y… la gente como Ohkura?

– Depende del esfuerzo que haga, puede estar sin beber sangre por un mes.

– Entonces, ¿qué es lo que yo debería hacer?

– Creo que… Usted sigue siendo humano, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Shota –. Creo que no vivirá más de una semana a menos que se convierta en un _supplier_ por voluntad propia.

– ¿Y si no lo hago?

– Puede tomarte por la fuerza, pero, pocos han durado en ese estado – Dijo Shingo, devorando una pequeña fruta que parecía ser una ciruela –. Que te conviertas por voluntad propia hace que tengas una especie de contrato no escrito en el que tu vida es atada a la del vampiro.

– Básicamente, se convertiría en su fuente de sangre y tendría el mismo tiempo de vida que él. En cambio, si no lo hace por voluntad propia, su cuerpo seguirá siendo humano y su tiempo de vida será limitado a lo que pueda vivir hasta que la totalidad de su sangre haya sido completamente succionada de su cuerpo.

– No quiero hacer esto – Dijo Ryo, agarrándose la cabeza –. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué hasta aquí.

– ¿No crees que es por algo que estás en este sitio? – Dijo Shingo –. Quizás no puedas hallar ahora la respuesta que necesitas, pero estoy seguro de que en algún momento la encontrarás.

– ¿Por qué no va a tomar un poco de aire fresco? – Sugirió Shota –. Creo que le hemos dado tanta información que su cabeza no va a poder asimilarla en tan poco tiempo.

– Sí… Supongo que eso haré – Dijo el aludido, luego de darle tres golpes a la mesada con los nudillos.

Ryo salió de la cocina y volvió los pasos que lo separaban de la salida de la mansión.

– Oye, Yasu… ¿Crees que haya sido bueno dejarlo salir solo? – Preguntó Shingo.

– ¿Mhh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Te olvidas que hay cierta persona que es bastante sensible a los humanos…

– No lo creo – Dijo Shota, negando con la mano –. Seguro que ya habrá desayunado.

Al atravesar el camino que lo llevaba a la torre, había un hermoso y pequeño lago rodeado de flores. Había visto un par de bancos a su alrededor también, desde arriba. Se sentó en uno de los mismos y suspiró, mirando el cielo. Ignoraba que a sus espaldas, la casa que se elevaba no pertenecía a Tadayoshi, ignoraba que estaba en una propiedad ajena a la persona que lo había encontrado y, quizás, le había salvado la vida. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el aire entrara a sus pulmones. ¿Realmente estaba muerto? Si podía respirar, ¿lo estaba realmente? Un sonido proveniente de entre los arbustos lo quitó de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a incorporarse y a dejar que sus sentidos lo ayudaran a localizar a ese algo que buscaba perturbarlo.

– ¿Quién está ahí? – Preguntó, sin moverse del banco. No oyó respuesta alguna, alcanzó a ver algo ágil moverse alrededor suyo, por lo que se levantó –. ¡¿Quién está ahí?!

 

Sin poder evitarlo, Ryo cayó al suelo, sintiendo que sus miembros estaban imposibilitados de moverse, mientras su cuello estaba a punto de convertirse en el desayuno de un inesperado invitado.


	2. Supplier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué significa ser un supplier y cuál es la diferencia entre serlo por voluntad propia o no? Ryo se entera de todas estas cosas por boca de un nuevo conocido.

Al atravesar el camino que lo llevaba a la torre, había un hermoso y pequeño lago rodeado de flores. Había visto un par de bancos a su alrededor también, desde arriba. Se sentó en uno de los mismos y suspiró, mirando el cielo. Ignoraba que a sus espaldas, la casa que se elevaba no pertenecía a Tadayoshi, ignoraba que estaba en una propiedad ajena a la persona que lo había encontrado y, quizás, le había salvado la vida. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el aire entrara a sus pulmones. ¿Realmente estaba muerto? Si podía respirar, ¿lo estaba realmente? Un sonido proveniente de entre los arbustos lo quitó de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a incorporarse y a dejar que sus sentidos lo ayudaran a localizar a ese algo que buscaba perturbarlo.

– ¿Quién está ahí? – Preguntó, sin moverse del banco. No oyó respuesta alguna, alcanzó a ver algo ágil moverse alrededor suyo, por lo que se levantó –. ¡¿Quién está ahí?!

Sin poder evitarlo, Ryo cayó al suelo, sintiendo que sus miembros estaban imposibilitados de moverse, mientras su cuello estaba a punto de convertirse en el desayuno de un inesperado invitado.

– Yuya, ¿no estás siendo un poco rudo con nuestro nuevo amigo? – Cuando sintió un poco de libertad sobre su cuerpo, Ryo se sentó, sintiendo una molestia en el cuello. No había alcanzado a morderlo, sea lo que sea que lo iba a morder, pero el brusco movimiento de cabeza, le hizo doler el cuello –. ¿Te encuentras bien, Nishikido-kun?

Al levantar la vista, vio a un hombre no mucho más grande que él, de cabello azabache y ojos color café. Su sonrisa era igual o todavía más radiante que la de Shota. Escondiéndose detrás suyo, pudo ver a lo que le pareció ser una menuda muchacha de ojos gatunos, posados hambrientamente sobre él.

– Estuvieron a punto de matarme, pero creo que estoy bien, gracias – Le dijo Ryo, levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose luego el pantalón. Su oyente sonrió melodiosamente, acto seguido, se giró para tomar a la muchacha por los hombros y obligarla a mirarla a los ojos.

– Yuya, ve a la casa. Debes acompañar a Ohkura-san a hacer varias diligencias.

– No quiero.

– Debes hacerlo. Vamos, vamos – Le dijo el muchacho, empujando levemente a la muchacha, la cual se perdió en el camino hacia la casa.

– Entonces…, ¿ella es tu supplier? – Preguntó Ryo.

– No me he presentado, ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Ikuta Toma – Le dijo el muchacho, dedicándole una reverencia. Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, un chaleco gris y un traje negro –. En realidad, es lo contrario, yo soy el supplier de Yuya.

– Pensé que todo esto era de Ohkura.

– Lo era anteriormente. ¿Quieres entrar a la casa? Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar.

Ryo frunció el ceño. Le molestaba que absolutamente todo ser viviente en aquel lugar supieran su nombre y sintieran como si lo conocieran por años, cuando en cambio él, ni siquiera sabía exactamente cómo había llegado a aquel sitio.

La entrada a la casa del sujeto de nombre Yuya, parecía ser lo que había sido una casa de verano de Tadayoshi.

– ¿Cómo llegaste tú a este lugar? – Le preguntó Ryo a Toma, una vez estuvieron puertas adentro. La disposición de los ambientes, no difería demasiado de la casa de Tadayoshi, como si hubiera sido el mismo arquitecto el que construyó ambos lugares.

– Fue el destino – Le respondió Toma, dirigiéndose a una habitación a uno de los flancos de las escaleras –. Mi destino era conocer a Yuya y ser su supplier.

– Oye, no entiendo absolutamente nada de todo esto. Me despierto y dos tipos me dicen que estoy muerto, luego, otros dos tipos me dicen que todos aquí son vampiros, pero que yo no lo soy ycuando intento comprender de alguna forma todo lo que me dicen… Vengo aquí y una chica casi me muerde el cuello. ¿Puedes explicarme toda esta situación en términos menos complicados?

Toma, quien se lo había quedado mirando sorprendido por la velocidad con la que le habló, estalló en carcajadas cuando Ryo terminó de sincerarse. En aquel lugar casi vacío de no ser por armarios antiguos, adornos y un piano de cola, su sonrisa resonaba como un coro de ángeles.

– Lo que sea que entendiste, lo hiciste mal. Yuya es un chico.

– ¿Eh?

– Buenos días, Ryo-chan – Un alegre muchachito entró a la habitación desde otra puerta al extremo de la misma. Se acercó a ambos con un alegre andar y besó sonoramente una de las mejillas de Toma –. Lamento mi comportamiento en el jardín – Se excusó –. ¿Qué puedo decir? Sigo siendo sensible a la sangre humana.

Al oír su risa, Ryo sintió que había sido hipnotizado por aquella melodía por unos instantes, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado para volver en sí.

– Tegoshi, te dije que te apures – Un muchacho pelirrojo, no tan ágil como Yuya, entró también al lugar. Toma revoleó los ojos al oírlo hablar –. Ah… Estás con… ¡Ah! Tú eres Ryo, ¿cierto? – Preguntó el recién llegado, entusiasmado, estrechando con extrema alegría la mano del morocho –. ¡Encantado de conocerte! Mi nombre es MasudaTakahisa. Soy el secretario de Tegoshi, así que puedes pedirme consejos cuando…

– Llegamos tarde, Massu – Le dijo Yuya, cariñosamente, mientras lo empujaba fuera del lugar.

– Ah, pero… No he…

– Llegamos tarde. Tada-chan nos va a regañar y no queremos eso, ¿cierto? – Le preguntó, volviéndose a Toma una vez su secretario cruzó la puerta –. Lo dejo en tus manos, ¿sí?

El aludido asintió con la cabeza, y volvió a reinar el silencio, una vez aquel par se fue.

– ¿Vamos afuera? – Le preguntó a Ryo, dirigiéndose luego, ambos, a uno de los ventanales que estaban abiertos de par en par –. Como te dije, mi destino era conocer a Yuya. Yo llegué a este sitio hace 136 años. Yuya seguía siendo una persona rebelde que siempre estaba en contra de Ohkura-san – Toma sonrió al recordar aquello –. Si uno los ve ahora, podría pensar que son hermanos. No tuve el privilegio de estar a su lado como Masuda. Él, vino a este lugar un año después que Yuya. Pero ni siquiera él pudo controlarlo. Creo que… yo fui la primera persona distinta de Masuda o de Ohkura-san que no le temieron. Yo pude comprender lo que le pasaba, y quizás, fue por eso que me dejó estar a su lado. Pero, ¿sabes algo? Creo que yo estoy siendo más beneficiado que él. Antes de llegar aquí, mi vida no tenía sentido, mi familia había muerto cuando era pequeño y tuve que criarme en un orfanato. No congeniaba con ningún niño, así que olvídate de que pueda convivir en una familia con niños – Le sonrió –. A los 28 años me suicidé. Ahí empezó de nuevo mi vida. Claro que, al principio, convivir con Yuya fue complicado. Él no soportaba que alguien diferente de Masuda se le enfrentara. Dime, Ryo, ¿qué crees tú que es ser un supplier?

– Pues…, ¿no lo estás diciendo tú mismo? Me dijeron que cuando uno accede a ser un supplier, tiene el mismo promedio de vida que el vampiro al cual le entrega su sangre o algo así. Pero, sigo sin entender cuál es la diferencia con aquel sujeto que no se deja convertir… o como sea que se diga.

– El sometimiento. Dolor. Crueldad. Y, por consecuencia de la pérdida de sangre, la muerte. Esa es la diferencia – Explicó –. Mira – Le pidió, luego de desabotonarse la manga izquierda de la camisa y dejando a la vista una herida sobre su muñeca –. ¿Qué parece esto?

– Una mordida…

– Es algo así. Esto es lo que le dirá a cualquier otro vampiro que me vea que yo sólo le pertenezco a Yuya, que soy su suppliery el de nadie más. No es una herida común, si lo fuera, al cabo de unos años hubiera sanado, y lo que se busca con esto, es que esta marca subsista. No todos los humanos que mueren, llegan a este lugar. Aquellos que lo hacen son una especie de elegidos. Todos y cada uno tienen un papel que cumplir en este lugar, así como los miles de suppliers que han venido antes que nosotros y que, lamentablemente, han perecido. Aquellos que, como nosotros, terminamos eligiendo ser suppliers, gozaremos, no sólo del mismo promedio de vida que el del vampiro al cual le abasteceremos su alimento, sino, también, de cierta facultad especial. Has oído la risa de Yuya, ¿verdad? – Ryo asintió –. Su facultad especial, es su voz. Él puede hacerse de la mente de una persona si tan sólo oye su voz. Aunque, en mí nunca ha hecho efecto, es gracioso cuando lo hace con Masuda.

– ¿Y la tuya? ¿Cuál es?

– Yo puedo ver el tiempo – Respondió, mirándolo con una cálida sonrisa –. Puedo ver el pasado y también el futuro.

– Entonces…

– Yo vi tu llegada. Y vi que sería Ohkura-san la persona que te rescatara. Aunque eso fue, porque él fue la única persona que creyó en mis palabras.

– Tegoshi, ¿no te creyó?

– A él no le importan las cosas como el pasado o el futuro. Yuya sólo se dedica a vivir el presente.

– ¿Puedes ver por qué llegue aquí?

Toma pudo ver un deje de súplica en las palabras de Ryo, pero atinó a sonreír.

– Puedo, pero va a llevarme un tiempo. No es algo que haya sucedido aquí, así que no sólo tendría que tener un cambio de tiempo con mi mente, sino también, un cambio de espacio.

– Ya veo…

– Vamos, no pongas esa cara – Le pidió Toma, palmeándole la espalda al ver su expresión de tristeza en el rostro –. No dije que no podía, dije que me tomaría un tiempo lograrlo. Cuando esté preparado para hacerlo, te llamaré para que me acompañes.

– Gracias.

– Hay algo más que me quieres preguntar, ¿cierto?

– Ustedes son…

– ¿Con Yuya? ¿Una pareja? Sí – Respondió –. Para mí, fue amor a primera vista. Un poco salvaje, pero a primera vista al fin. ¿Intentas preguntarme si es obligatorio que se genere un vínculo amoroso entre el vampiro y su supplier? No, no es necesario. Con que sean amigos y se lleven bien, es más que suficiente, después de todo, convivirán por el resto de sus vidas.

– ¿Los “secretarios” no tienen suppliers?

– Los secretarios son personas igual de inteligentes y manipuladores que los vampiros de primera clase, pero con la misma dieta alimentaria de uno de tercera. Ellos son mitad-humanos, mitad-vampiros. Recuerdan fragmentos de sus vidas anteriores, pero, lamentablemente, con el paso del tiempo, esos recuerdos les terminan resultando ambiguos y vagos, como si se hubiera tratado de un sueño. ¿Podrían tener a un supplierpor ellos mismos? Sí. ¿Eso los convertiría en vampiros de primera clase? No lo sé. Nunca ha ocurrido algo así. Los secretarios generalmente nunca hacen un movimiento sin que su superior lo quiera o sepa.

– ¿Es necesario que… yo sea un supplier?

– Es tu destino, Ryo. Aunque no quieras, terminarás siéndolo. La única diferencia, es si lo haces por decisión propia o no. Pero…, creo que pronto encontrarás las respuestas de varias de las preguntas que te estás haciendo. ¿Por qué no vuelves a casa?

– ¿Eh?

– Ohkura-san te está buscando – Le respondió con una sonrisa.

– ¿También puedes ver el futuro inmediato?

– Siempre y cuando esté en un radio cercano a mí, sí.

– ¿Sabes qué tipo de habilidad tiene Ohkura? – Le preguntó Ryo, entrando junto a Toma de nuevo a la casa.

– No lo sé – Respondió el aludido unos momentos más tarde, pensativo –. Las habilidades de los de primera clase sólo se manifiestan en ocasiones especiales.

– Ya veo.

– Bueno, Ryo, nos vemos en otro momento.

El muchacho regresó sus pasos hacia la casa. Desde la entrada vio de reojo que Tadayoshi estaba con Ryuhei en el comedor, con la mesa atestada con papeles cuyo contenido, estaba seguro, él no lograría comprender. Ya que, quizás, él iba a vivir bastante tiempo en aquel lugar, lo mejor sería recorrer la casa. Entró al living, el cual relucía tanto como el resto de la casa. Tres sillones de dos cuerpos rodeaban la mesa ratona con bordes de madera labrados y la parte superior de vidrio, todo esto frente a la chimenea. Al igual que en la casa de Yuya, había un piano de cola, pero en este sitio, era de un color marfil. Cruzó el living y entró a la habitación contigua, la biblioteca. Le llamó la atención tanto la cantidad de libros como la altura del lugar. No se había percatado de eso desde afuera. Sobre las paredes estaban postrados los estantes con los millares de libros de distintos idiomas, por lo que pudo interpretar. Agarró varios cuando llegó a la sección del idioma que él mejor dominaba y se sentó en torno al único escritorio que había allí. Se dispuso a leer para matar algo de tiempo. Si Tadayoshi lo llamaba para algo, él iba a estar ahí, no iba a moverse de ese sitio.

– ¿Buscando información acerca de los vampiros, Ryo-kun?– Como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, ahí estaba él, de brazos cruzados con el cuerpo apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, mirándolo. El libro que Ryo había estado leyendo resbaló de entre sus manos, pero no fueron las suyas las que lo salvaron de un deshoje seguro, sino las de Tadayoshi, sorprendiendo al humano –. Ten cuidado. Este libro tiene más años que tú y yo juntos – Le dijo, entregándole el libro, con una sonrisa.

– Gracias – Musitó el muchacho –. ¿Así que esta es tu facultad especial?

– Estuviste hablando con Toma, ¿cierto? – Rió el aludido.

– Y tuve un encontronazo con Tegoshi.

– Es un chico especial, ¿no?

– Demasiado.

– Yo lo digo en el buen sentido – Aclaró, apoyando su cuerpo contra el borde del escritorio.

– Yo también.

– No te creo.

– No me conoces.

Se quedaron mirando un par de segundos, como si se estuvieran desafiando con la mirada.

– Ohkura – Lo llamó la voz de Ryuhei, ocasionando que el par frente al escritorio desviara su vista uno del otro.

– Dime – Dijo el mayor, acercándose a él con una elegancia que claramente no era la de un ser humano.

– Llegó… You – Advirtió el secretario, en voz baja para que Ryo nooyera, pero los ojos de Ryuhei, al hablar se habían posado sobre Ryo, y este lo había notado.

Tadayoshi vaciló unos últimos pasos hacia su secretario, pero terminó acercándose a él y apoyando su mano sobre su omoplato izquierdo.

– Ve yendo. Yo enseguida te sigo. Ryo-kun – Lo llamó el hombre –. ¿Puedes quedarte aquí un momento?

– ¿Mh? Sí…, claro – Accedió el aludido, frunciendo el ceño.

– Muchas gracias.

Tadayoshi se fue, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Suspiró pesadamente y miró a su secretario.

– ¿Dijo que iba a quedarse adentro? – Tadayoshi asintió con la cabeza –. Sabes que no lo va a hacer, ¿verdad? Es como dice el dicho “la curiosidad mató al gato.”

– Entonces, yo tendré que ser el otro gato que lo salve, ¿no, Maru?

Ambos hombres cruzaron el living y llegaron a los pies de las escaleras, donde los esperaban tres personas. El primero de ellos literalmente devoraba cada mínimo detalle con la vista. Esa era su especialidad, recordar minuciosamente cada ínfimo detalle de un lugar y compararlo la siguiente vez que lo pisaba. El segundo, en el medio, era un hombre un poco más alto que sus seguidores, pero no más que Tadayoshi. Al reparar en su presencia, le sonrió y se acercó a él. Y el tercero, era un menudo muchachito que no aparentaba tener más de 25 años. Su piel estaba pálida y sus ojeras eran más que notorias. Aunque su vestimenta estaba impecable, internamente, se notaba que él, no lo estaba.

– ¿Cómo estás, hermanito? – Le dijo el recién llegado a Tadayoshi, besando sus mejillas sonoramente, mientras sus manos se posaban sobre sus brazos.

– Bien, ¿y tú? – Respondió el aludido con un tono de voz que dejó entrever que no le agradaba el modo en que estaba siendo saludado.

– Bien. Espero que no te haya molestado que hayamos venido a visitarte.

– Claro que no – Dijo Tadayoshi con una fingida sonrisa, dirigiéndose rápidamente al comedor para alejar al grupo lo más posible de la presencia de Ryo –. Síganme.

– Ohkura-san – Preguntó el segundo hombre morocho de cabello corto, obligando al aludido a girarse apenas para mirarlo –. ¿Usted tiene un invitado?

– ¿Perdón?

– Su suelo tiene huellas que nunca había visto.

Tanto Ryuhei como Tadayoshi vieron un brillo especial en la mirada de aquel sujeto, que respondía al nombre de SubaruShibutani, y no era otro que el secretario de You . Ryuhei tragó en seco, se le dificultaba mentir. En cambio You , lo miró curioso.

– ¿En serio? Vaya… ¿Finalmente has encontrado a tu supplier, hermanito? ¿O es alguno momentáneo?

– ¿Los señores desean pedir algo? – Preguntó Shingo que, habiendo oído la conversación, llegó cual resorte desde la cocina.

– Oh, Hina, ¿cuándo vas a aceptar mi proposición? – Preguntó You , acercándose a sus espaldas y apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro.

– ¿Proposición? – Preguntó Tadayoshi, mirando a ambos.

– Ah, ¿no te lo dijo? Desde hace un tiempo que estoy pidiéndole a Hina que sea mi nuevo supplier.

– ¿Y qué sucederá con Uchi-kun? – Preguntó Tadayoshi, haciendo alusión al muchacho rubio que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones frente a ellos, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje que se extendía por fuera de la ventana.

– Se secará de todos modos – Refunfuñó You –. Pero…, yo no quiero hacerle daño a Hina – Agregó, volviendo sobre sus pasos y quedando frente al aludido, acariciando una de sus mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos –. Yo lo deseo.

El aludido pudo deslumbrar una sonrisa que le disgustaba bastante. Quería darle un puñetazo en ese mismo momento, sabía que Tadayoshi, aunque lo regañaría para mantener las apariencias, terminaría riendo a carcajadas una vez el trío se fuera, pero terminó suspirando y haciendo un paso hacia atrás.

– Lo siento, Yokoyama-san, pero como ya le he dicho incontables veces, mi deber es con Ohkura-san, no con Usted. Ahora, si me disculpan – Dijo, dedicándole luego una reverencia y volviendo rápidamente sus pasos a la cocina.

– Yo no he pedido nada – Dijo Subaru, sin siquiera mirarlo. Shingo se giró noventa grados y lo miró –. Un jugo de ciruela estaría bien.

Ryuhei hizo una expresión de disgusto ante el sabor elegido por el secretario de You .

– Como te darás cuenta, Subaru tiene un gusto peculiar por las cosas – Dijo su superior.

– Enseguida se lo traigo – Dijo Shingo, dedicándole una reverencia antes de regresar a la cocina.

– ¿Quieren tomar asiento? – Preguntó Tadayoshi, corriendo hacia atrás su silla para sentarse luego.

– Gracias, hermanito. Siempre tan atento – Agradeció You , sentándose a su diestra.

– ¿Y bien? No creo que hayan venido sólo a pasar el rato.

You entrelazó sus manos sobre la mesa y suspiró sonoramente.

– Para serte sincero, me gustaría buscar un supplier para Subaru.

– ¿Para Subaru? – Repreguntó el aludido.

– Sí – Suspiró You –. No dudo de su fortaleza, al contrario, me gustaría incrementarla lo más que pueda.

– ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en eso?

– Es que… En realidad… He estado pensando en alguien y… tú tienes bastante que ver al respecto.

– ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Tadayoshi, sentándose derecho en la silla.

En ese momento, Shota salió de la cocina con la bebida que había pedido Subaru.

– Yasuda-kun.

Shota miró a You sin comprender sus palabras, puesto que no había oído de que estaban hablando. Tadayoshi miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido. A pesar de ser su sirviente, Shota era más que eso para él. Habían intentado que él fuera su supplier, pero ambos desistieron a último momento optando el rubio por quedarse al servicio del vampiro.

– No – Respondió Tadayoshi, seriamente.

– ¿Sucede algo?– Preguntó Shota, inocentemente.

– Yasu, regresa a la cocina – Le advirtió Ryuhei con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

– Eh… Sí… Claro…

Aún sin comprender la situación con claridad, Shota regresó rápidamente a la cocina.

– ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Subaru, luego de un rato, bebiendo un sorbo de jugo –. Después de todo, Ohkura-san ya tiene un supplier.

Un destello apareció en la mirada de Tadayoshi. Subaru se había percatado de la presencia de Ryo. Habían intentado dejarlo pasar, pero tanto su esfuerzo como el de Ryuhei, había sido inútil.

– No puede ser – La voz de Ryo proveniente de la entrada del comedor, hizo que aquellos que estaban sentados en torno a la mesa se voltearan para mirarlo. Tadayoshi estaba a punto de levantarse, pero la mano de Ryuhei sobre la suya lo obligó a mirarlo. El secretario negó con la cabeza, por lo que el aludido se quedó en su asiento. Ryo, ignorándolos por completo, se acercó corriendo al muchacho que estaba sentado en el sillón, con una amplia sonrisa –. ¿Hiro? – El aludido giró su cabeza para mirarlo. Su expresión daba a entender que no sabía frente a quién estaba exactamente –. ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy yo, ¡Ryo!

Poco a poco, lejanos fragmentos de su vida como humano estaban volviendo a la mente del muchacho. Lentamente, la perdida mirada de Hiroki volvió a brillar, terminando por sonreírle a aquel sujeto que había dicho su nombre.

– Ryo-chan – Le dijo, generando la sorpresa en los presentes, sobre todo la de Tadayoshi. El aludido sonrió ampliamente, por lo que Hiroki, con mucho esfuerzo, se levantó del sillón y se abalanzó literalmente a Ryo, rompiendo en llanto al hacerlo.

– Bueno, bueno, bueno – Dijo You , levantándose de su asiento al mismo tiempo que Subaru –. Creo que deberían presentarnos, ¿no, Hiroki-chan?

Ryo se quedó mirando al sujeto que había hablado. Hiroki se zafó de su agarre, se enjugó las lágrimas y lo miró.

– Él es Nishikido Ryo, un antiguo compañero de secundaria – Dijo el muchacho –. Ryo-chan, él es… YokoyamaYou … Yo soy su supplier.

Ryo miró tanto a Hiroki como a You . Reaccionó a estrechar la mano del hombre al verla extendida frente a él. Internamente, se había dado cuenta de lo decrépito que se veía Hiroki, una imagen completamente distinta de la que él recordaba.

– Ah, Nishikido-kun, te presento a Subaru – Dijo You , haciendo que su secretario se acercara a él rápidamente, pero la rapidez de Ryuhei y Tadayoshi fue mayor dándole ambos la espalda a Ryo y agarrando Tadayoshi la mano del muchacho para evitar que tuviera contacto alguno con el secretario de su hermano –. Bueno, no era para que se pusieran así, chicos – Dijo You –. Como información relevante, Nishikido-kun, déjame decirte que soy el hermano mayor de este muchachito – Agregó despeinando los cabellos de Tadayoshi, cuya mirada, al igual que la de Ryuhei, seguía posada sobre Subaru, quien estaba inmóvil al lado de You , con la cabeza gacha y ambas manos sobre su regazo. Ryo estaba estupefacto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ryuhei y Tadayoshi habían aparecido frente a él. Se preguntaba por qué sucedía eso, por qué lo protegían de esa manera. 

– Porque aún eres un ser humano – Dijo Tadayoshi, sin perder su expresión parecida a la de un gato agazapado a punto de atacar.

– ¿Eh?

– Preguntaste, “¿por qué me defienden así?” Esa es la razón. Todavía no eres un supplier, así que cualquier vampiro puede tomarte como tal. Personalmente, no quiero tener que obligarte a hacerlo, pero Ryo – Lentamente, a medida que hablaba, el hombre volvió a su posición normal, volviendo su vista de nuevo a la persona a quien se estaba dirigiendo –, si no aceptas ser mi supplier por las buenas, lo serás por las malas.

 

Su mirada era completamente distinta a la que había visto en la biblioteca o a la mañana, cuando lo vio por primera vez. ¿Cuál era el Tadayoshi verdadero y cuál era el falso? Si de algo estaba seguro, era de su especialidad: él podía leer sus pensamientos. Y no sólo eso, el desgraciado lo había venido haciendo todo el tiempo.


	3. Disculpa tardía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo sigue enfadado con Tadayoshi por haberlo tratado como si fuera de su propiedad. Al mismo tiempo, decide preguntarle a Toma si existe la posibilidad de averiguar cómo llegó a ese mundo.  
> Tadayoshi y Ryuhei están dispuestos a ayudar a Hiroki a escapar de las garras de You antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero quizás, no sean los únicos en pensar eso...

Mientras Ryuhei y Tadayoshi cenaban, reinaba el silencio en el comedor. Lo único que ambos oían era el sonido de los cubiertos cortando los alimentos y el sonido de su respiración. Ryuhei posó la vista sobre la figura de Shota, quien cruzó la habitación para regresar a la cocina llevando una bandeja con la misma cantidad de comida que le había llevado a Ryo. Una vez el rubio desapareció de su vista, dejó ambos cubiertos a ambos lados del plato y volvió su vista a Tadayoshi.  
– ¿No crees que te excediste un poquito?  
Tadayoshi imitó las acciones de su secretario, se limpió las comisuras de los labios y suspiró antes de mirarlo.  
– Viste cómo lo miraba Subaru, ¿cierto? Parecía que se lo estaba por comer crudo.  
– No te estoy hablando de Subaru… Te estoy hablando del _supplier_ de Yoko.  
– No le digas así en mi presencia – Le ordenó el dueño de casa, señalándolo con el tenedor.  
– Perdón – Dijo Ryuhei, revoleando los ojos. Volvió a agarrar un trozo de comida con el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca –. Pero, ¡no me cambies el tema! – Vociferó, hablando con la boca llena –. ¡No abuses de mi mala memoria!  
Tadayoshi se sonrió y bebió un poco de vino antes de seguir hablando.  
– ¿Adónde quieres llegar?  
– A que te tiene celoso la relación entre Ryo y Hiroki-kun. Y que lo que le dijiste, fue para meterle miedo. Pero, cómo te dije, te excediste.  
– En realidad…, estoy más preocupado de que no haya comido nada – Murmuró el muchacho, inflando levemente las mejillas mientras lentamente apoyaba su mentón sobre su mano, apoyando el codo.  
– Te gusta – Tadayoshi giró rápidamente la cabeza para mirarlo, con los ojos abiertos –. Te gusta ese chico y no quieres admitirlo porque eres un imbécil orgulloso.  
– No insultes a tu amo.  
– Disculpe, Señor Amo Imbécil.  
– Púdrete, Maru – Se sonrió el aludido.  
  
Desde la ventana, Ryo vio a Ryuhei y Tadayoshi abordar la limusina que los llevaría quién sabe adónde. Lo único que sabía era que eso los alejaría de él, y era eso lo que estaba buscando ni bien despertó. Le había dicho a Shota que se llevara con él la comida que había llevado para que Tadayoshi subiera a ver su paradero. Pero el muy infeliz ni siquiera se preocupó por su bienestar.  
– Sólo le preocupa que sea su estúpido dador de sangre – Refunfuñó, acompañando a Shingo y Shota en la cocina.  
– No diga eso, Nishikido-san. Ohkura-san no es la clase de persona que está pensando – Lo defendió Shota.  
– Yasu tiene razón, Ryo.  
– Sólo digo lo que escuché, eso es lo único que quiere de mí.  
– Acuérdate que te queda poco tiempo. Te estás dando cuenta, ¿no? – Le dijo Shingo, obteniendo por respuesta el ceño fruncido de Ryo.  
– ¿Creen que Ikuta va a estar en casa? – Preguntó el humano, levantándose de la silla.  
– Supongo que sí – Respondió Shota, pensativo –. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?  
– ¿Mh? Nah, por nada, estoy aburrido. Nos vemos más tarde.  
– Nishikido-san no ha comido nada el día de hoy, ¿verdad, Hina? – Preguntó el rubio, una vez el muchacho se fue.  
– Así es – Suspiró el aludido, lavando unas copas –. No es que no tenga hambre, es que ya no lo siente…  
  
Ryo salió de la mansión y se dirigió a la casa de Yuya. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y sentía que Toma era la persona indicada para eso. Al llegar a la puerta de la misma, sonrió al leer una pequeña nota pegada sobre la madera, que decía simplemente que fuera al jardín trasero. Al hacerlo, encontró a Yuya que, con su extraña costumbre de vestirse de mujer, jugaba con varios cachorros, o al menos eso le pareció distinguir a la lejanía. Takahisa y Toma estaban sentados en dos sillas en torno a unas mesas una muy distante de la otra.  
– ¿La nota era para mí? – Le preguntó Ryo a Toma, extendiéndole un papel.  
– Por supuesto que sí – Respondió el aludido, con una sonrisa, agarrando el mismo.  
– ¿Sabes? A veces detesto que seas tan intuitivo – Refunfuñó el muchacho, pasando detrás de sus espaldas y sentándose a su lado, dedicándole antes una reverencia a Takahisa.  
– No te fue nada bien con Ohkura-san anoche, ¿cierto?  
– ¿Hace falta que lo preguntes?  
– A decir verdad… Me gustaría oír tu versión.  
– Dijo que quiere que sea su _supplier_ a cualquier costo.  
– Pasó algo más aparte de eso – Agregó el _supplier_ , escudriñándolo con la mirada. Ryo bufó.  
– El _supplier_ de Yokoyama fue una persona bastante cercana a mí en la secundaria… Cuando ambos estábamos vivos, claro.  
– ¿Se lo comentaste a Ohkura-san?  
– ¿Por qué tengo que contarle todo?  
Toma suspiró, sonriendo.  
– Porque a él le interesas.  
– Si le interesara no me estaría forzando a ser su cabra.  
– ¿Una cabra? – Preguntó Toma, atónito.  
– Claro, él es un chupa sangre, entonces yo sería su cabra… Si fuera su _supplier_.  
– ¿Viniste para que te hable bien de él? – Ryo lo miró –. Pudiste hablar con Murakami o Yasuda al respecto, pero viniste conmigo, ¿por qué?  
– Porque tú dices que lo ves todo, y además… Porque quiero saber si ya puedes ver cómo llegué a este lugar.  
– No es tan fácil lo que estás pidiendo, Ryo – Dijo Takahisa, quien, a medida que el par hablaba, se había ido acercando a ambos –. Para Ikuta no es fácil moverse en el pasado y mucho menos llevar a alguien con él.  
– ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó el aludido.  
– Lo que dice Masuda es cierto, pero no soy la misma persona que viajó al pasado para conocer la causa de su muerte – Explicó Toma, mirando fijamente a Takahisa, que poco se daba por aludido.  
– No voy a permitir que Tegoshi vuelva a sufrir por tu culpa – Murmuró Takahisa, con la mirada posada sobre todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Yuya. Ryo volvió su vista a Toma, esperando que la pregunta que aún no había sido formulada, recibiera algún tipo de respuesta.  
– Casi pierdo la vida en el proceso – Sonrió el muchacho –. Pero Maru es muy buen médico. Siendo un secretario y todo, parece que ciertas cosas no desaparecen.  
– Lo siento – Susurró Ryo –. Por pedirte algo tan egoísta.  
– No. Creo que todos debemos saber por qué estás aquí realmente – Dijo Toma. Takahisa lo miró, curioso –. Ryo conoce al _supplier_ de Yokoyama-san.  
– Vaya, eso sí que es extraño… De todas formas…, Tegoshi no va a dejarte hacerlo…  
– ¿Dejarlo hacer qué? – Preguntó el aludido, quitándose los zapatos y la peluca, mientras se acercaba a las mesas.  
– Yuya… Quiero saber por qué Ryo llegó aquí – Respondió Toma. Tanto para Ryo como para Takahisa, el tiempo que tardó Yuya en reaccionar, pareció eterno. A diferencia de ambos, Toma lo miraba, tranquilo.  
– No – Respondió finalmente el rubio.  
– Ryo conoce a Hiroki-kun, Yuya. Aunque parezca una coincidencia, hay otras cosas que necesito corroborar.  
– Te dije que no – Reiteró el rubio, mirando fijamente a su _supplier_ –. Vamos, Massu – Dijo, dirigiéndose a su secretario, quien se levantó.  
– Yo seré tu _supplier_ – Dijo Ryo, ocasionando que todos lo miraran –. Si Ikuta falla o le sucede algo…, yo lo reemplazaré.  
– ¿Acaso crees que Tada-chan permitirá algo así?  
– Aún no soy su _supplier_ , así que no tiene ningún derecho a oponerse – Ante sus palabras, Toma se mordió el labio inferior. Yuya lo miró, dándose cuenta de que algo no estaba del todo bien.  
– Esa es mi última palabra, y no cambiaré de opinión tan fácilmente, Ryo-chan – El rubio dio media vuelta y entró a la mansión, pero antes de cruzar el umbral, se detuvo –. No has comido nada, ¿cierto?  Massu, tráele algo para almorzar.  
– Enseguida – Respondió Takahisa, retirándose segundos más tarde.  
– Toma, ¿vienes un momento por favor? – Le pidió el vampiro.  
El aludido se levantó de su asiento y siguió al rubio hasta las escaleras, lugar donde Yuya se volteó para agarrarlo del cuello de la camisa con fuerza.  
– Ni se te ocurra desobedecerme – Le dijo, emitiendo una palpable aura de furia incontenible.  
– ¿Cuándo lo he hecho? – Preguntó el aludido, con una sonrisa, ocasionando que Yuya lo soltara.  
– No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – Dijo el rubio con la cabeza gacha por unos instantes. Al levantarla, dejó que Toma viera las lágrimas que estaban comenzando a derramarse de sus ojos –. Si no te tengo a mi lado, me muero.  
– Puedes hallar otro _supplier_. Anda, no creo que Ryo sea tan mal amante – Bromeó.  
– ¡Toma! – Se quejó Yuya.  
– Ya, ya – Intentó calmarlo el morocho, estrechándolo entre sus brazos –. No haré nada sin tu autorización, voy a esperar a que me digas que puedo hacerlo, pero Yuya, jamás te he pedido algo, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo hacerlo ahora? – Le preguntó, secando las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas –. Necesito averiguar el por qué de la presencia de Ryo en este lugar.  
– Pero…  
– No vas a perderme – Le susurró Toma al oído, abrazándolo con fuerza.  
Takahisa regresó con una bandeja de almuerzo bastante ostentoso para lo que estaba acostumbrado Ryo, aún así, él aceptó el gesto de buen grado, dedicándole una leve reverencia una vez terminó de acomodar el plato, la servilleta y los demás utensilios que llevaba consigo.  
– Oye, Masuda, ¿hace cuánto conoces a Tegoshi?  
– ¿A Tegoshi? Mhhh… Bueno… Han pasado unos buenos años de eso – Sonrió el aludido.  
– ¿Sabes… por qué razón Tegoshi no quiere que Ikuta me ayude?  
Takahisa lo miró. Volvió sus pasos al ventanal y la cerró un poco antes de sentarse en una de las sillas a ambos flancos de Ryo.  
– No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero puedo deducir por qué no quiere que lo haga. Verás…, cuando Ikuta se dio cuenta que podía hacer esos viajes en el tiempo, practicó hasta saber por qué llegó aquí. No sé si te habrá contado, pero muchos de nuestros recuerdos desaparecen una vez llegamos a este lugar y siguen desapareciendo conforme el tiempo sigue pasando. Viajar en el tiempo… No es algo fácil… el tiempo en tu mundo pasa muchísimo más rápido que aquí. Lo que en el mundo de los vivos pueden ser cinco minutos, aquí pueden ser cinco horas, cinco años o cinco décadas. Realmente no sé cuánto tiempo puede durar un cuerpo sin la ayuda necesaria para la vida, pero cuando Ikuta regresó en el tiempo… Tegoshi estaba desesperado. Si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Maruyama-kun… Creo que ahora él estaría muerto… Por eso, es normal que no quiera que te ayude, aunque suene egoísta, él no deja de cuidar de la persona que ama, por sobre todas las cosas.  
– Y tú a él – Dijo Ryo, ocasionando que Takahisa lo mirara –. Me refiero a Tegoshi. Se nota a una legua de distancia el odio puro que le tienes a Toma.  
El aludido rió sonoramente.  
– No estoy enamorado de Tegoshi. Al menos, no del modo en que tú te imaginas. Tegoshi es como un hermano menor para mí. E Ikuta es esa persona despreciable que quiere robarme el cariño de mi hermano menor.  
– No tiene sentido.  
– Para mí, sí.  
  
De regreso a la mansión de Tadayoshi, Ryo se cruzó con Shingo y Shota, haciendo los quehaceres de la casa, como siempre. Él simplemente les dedicó una rápida mirada y se sentó a los pies de las escaleras.  
– A veces me preguntó adónde van Maruyama y Ohkura todos los días – Murmuró.  
– ¿Le importa? – Preguntó Shota, deteniendo el barrido del suelo para apoyar su mentón sobre la parte superior del escobillón, y mirar al morocho.  
– No, es sólo curiosidad – Respondió Ryo –. Voy a la biblioteca – Shota suspiró, una vez el muchacho desapareció de su vista.  
– Ya deja de meterte en asuntos que no te incumben, Yasu – Le pidió Shingo. El aludido lo miró, inflando sus mejillas para, escasos segundos después, volver a lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
El cielo era azul. De un azul más claro que el de aquella noche estrellada en que finalmente llegó a su vida.  
– …ra… Ohkura-san… Ohkura-san.  
– Ah, lo siento – Pidió Tadayoshi, volviendo en sí, dirigiéndose a su secretario con una sonrisa –. ¿Qué decías?  
– Oye, Tacchon – Ryuhei detuvo sus pasos, al igual que Tadayoshi –…, ¿qué te sucede? Desde que salimos de la casa que estás con la cabeza en otro lugar…  
– N… No sucede nada – Respondió el aludido, negando también con la cabeza.  
– Es por Ryo, ¿verdad?  
Tadayoshi estaba por hablar, pero una voz femenina se lo impidió.  
– ¿Pueden usar las instalaciones pertinentes para hablar de asuntos personales?  
La emisora era una mujer de no más de treinta años, de larga cabellera azabache que, aún atada en un rodete a lo alto de su cabeza, le llegaba hasta la altura de los codos en forma de rulos. Llevaba un vestido negro con detalles violáceos, al igual que el corsé. Cuando cruzó miradas con Tadayoshi, sonrió. Ryuhei le dedicó una reverencia mientras que su amo se acercó a la mujer y tomó su mano derecha para besar el dorso de la misma.  
– Erika-san – Le dijo.  
– Buenos días, Tadayoshi-kun. Me enteré que ya has encontrado a un nuevo _supplier_ , ¿eso es cierto?  
– Digamos que sí – Respondió el aludido, volviendo a caminar, seguido de Erika y Ryuhei.  
– ¿Dificultades? ¿Tú? – Preguntó Erika, sorprendida, ocasionando la sonrisa en el aludido.  
– Sí, hasta yo tengo problemas con las personas.  
– Tu hermano también anda en busca de un nuevo _supplier_. ¿Hace cuánto consiguió a Uchi-kun? ¿Cincuenta años? Creo que cada vez le duran menos. ¿O es que lo compartirá con Shibutani-kun?  
– ¿Eso es posible? – Preguntó Ryuhei, caminando detrás de ambos.  
– Nunca nadie lo ha intentado, pero no es imposible – Respondió la mujer –. Bueno, chicos, me retiro – Erika había empezado a caminar, alejándose de ellos, pero detuvo sus pasos y se giró para mirarlos –. Ah, espero poder conocer pronto a Nishikido-kun.  
Ambos le dedicaron una reverencia y entraron a una de las tantas oficinas que había en ese pasillo. La misma estaba pintada de un color grisáceo, con un sofá de cuero blanco, un escritorio de caño y vidrio y unos pocos cuadros. Tadayoshi se lanzó al sillón frente a su escritorio y suspiró, mirando el techo, mientras que Ryuhei, sentándose a su lado, lo miró.  
– ¿En qué piensas?  
– En nada.  
  
La tarde se asomaba y aunque no había bebido ni comido nada, Shota pensó en llevarle al menos un té, dado que desde que se encerró a la biblioteca, no había salido de allí. Entró al lugar con una bandeja en sus manos y se acercó al muchacho.  
– Nishikido-san…  
– Ah, Ricitos.  
– ¿Dónde le dejo el té? – Preguntó el rubio, viendo que el escritorio del lugar estaba repleto de libros.  
– Déjalo por… ahí – Pidió el muchacho, intentando acomodar un poco el desorden que él mismo había ocasionado, pero terminó por tirar al suelo una pila de no más de cinco libros. Miró a Shota y sonrió –. Déjalo aquí –. El sirviente suspiró y se quedó de pie una vez apoyó la bandeja sobre el escritorio –. ¿Qué?  
– ¿Está buscando algo en particular? Aunque no lo aparente,  conozco esta biblioteca como la palma de mi mano.  
– ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? – Shota lo miró –. Es decir, tú también eres un vampiro, ¿no?  
– No he tenido intenciones de convertirme por completo en uno – Le respondió, sonriendo –. Si no me necesita, entonces, me retiro – Se excusó, dedicándole una reverencia.  
– Oye, Yasu – El aludido lo miró –, ¿me ayudarías a salvar a Hiro?  
– Está loco – Musitó el muchacho, después de un rato –… Es imposible hacer eso…  
– ¡Sí es posible! Sí… es posible – Exclamó, buscando algo en uno de los libros que tenía frente a él –. Mira – Se levantó y se acercó a Shota –. Aquí dice que un humano también puede tener una especie de _supplier_ , siempre y cuando ese _supplier_ sí haya sido antes el de un vampiro.  
– No lo entiende… No es tan sencillo enfrentarse a Yokoyama-san.  
– ¿Por qué? ¿Es un vampiro que tiene poderes sanadores o algo así?  
– Nadie conoce la especialidad de Yokoyama-san… Esa es la razón.  
– Quizás no la tenga…  
– O quizás sea tan poderosa que no hace falta que la use. La fortaleza de Shibutani-san es conocida y temida por todos aquellos que se le enfrentaron.  
– Yasu, te lo suplico. Habla con Hina y ayúdenme.  
– Lo siento, Nishikido-san. Si tuviéramos la fortaleza y una mínima chance de victoria, le aseguro, y hablo también por Hina, que no dudaríamos un solo instante es ayudarlo, pero en una situación real… La verdad es que ni uniendo fuerzas llegamos a la suela de los zapatos de Shibutani-san – Declaró el rubio, antes de irse.  
Ryo se quedó más que sorprendido por el discurso de Shota. Le hubiera gustado poder retrucarle algo, pero no podía, ya que, a diferencia suya, él no conocía a You. Pensó una y mil veces en pedirle ayuda a Toma y Yuya, pero después del último desacuerdo, no creyó apropiado volver a llevarles sus problemas.  
Un par de golpes sobre la puerta lo despabilaron.  
– Pase.  
– ¿Cómo estás? – Lo saludó Ryuhei –. Yasu me dijo que estabas aquí.  
– Ah… Todo bien… ¿Ya regresaron?  
– No creas que los vampiros no necesitan descansar un poco. Son un poco diferentes de lo que ves en las películas – Respondió, dirigiendo su vista, junto a Ryo, a un ventanal que pasaba desapercibido en el lugar, dándose cuenta el segundo, que ya era de noche.  
– ¿Eso quiere decir que me pasé todo el día aquí encerrado…? – Ryo suspiró. Ryuhei se acercó a él y espió de reojo el contenido de uno de los libros.  
– Espero que recuerdes el lugar exacto de cada uno – Le dijo, refiriéndose a los libros –. Tadayoshi detesta el desorden.  
– Que sea humano no quiere decir que tenga mala memoria. De todas formas, creo que voy a a quedarme aquí un poco más.  
– Abre la boca.  
– ¿Eh?  
– Que abras la boca.  
Frunciendo el ceño, Ryo hizo caso a las palabras de Ryuhei. En ese momento, recordó las palabras de Toma.  
– Tú eres médico, ¿cierto? – Le preguntó, una vez Ryuhei, se dispuso a examinar su vista.  
– ¿Estuviste jugando al detective? – Sonrió el aludido –. Sí, así es. Pese a que hay muchas cosas que no puedo recordar de mi vida como humano, la aplicación de la medicina y el deber de salvar vidas, es algo que no se me ha olvidado.  
– Y, dígame, _sensei_ , ¿cómo me encuentra el día de hoy?  
– Perfecto, Ryo-chan – Bromeó Ryuhei –. Te daría una paleta, pero he tenido miles de clientes en el transcurso del día.  
– El “-chan” estuvo demás.  
El aludido sonrió, volviendo sus pasos a la salida.  
– Por cierto, Ohkura-san quiere hablar contigo.  
Ryo se quedó inmóvil unos instantes, antes de seguir a Ryuhei hasta el comedor. Esperaba que finalmente el vampiro se disculpara con él por haberlo tratado como a un objeto. Ryuhei se sentó en su lugar usual: el segundo asiento a la derecha de Tadayoshi, y se dispuso a cenar. En cambio, él, se quedó esperando al final de la mesa.  
– Acércate – Le pidió Tadayoshi, por lo que el mortal se acercó –. ¿Cómo has estado hoy?  
– Bien, estuve en la biblioteca todo el día.  
– Yasu me dijo que sólo tomaste té, ¿quieres cenar algo?  
– En realidad…, no tenía apetito…, pero me pareció una falta de respeto no beber el té.  
– Ya veo… Ryuhei, ¿cómo lo encontraste?  
– Bastante bien. Como hace apenas un par de días que no ingiere bebidas o algo comestible, los efectos secundarios no serán visibles a corto plazo.  
– ¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó Ryo, después de unos instantes en que pareció estar reinando el silencio.  
– Sí, puedes irte – Dijo Tadayoshi.  
– Tacchon – Lo llamó Ryuhei, una vez Ryo, con pasos firmes, subió las escaleras que lo separaban de su cuarto.  
– Lo sé… Más tarde iré a hablar con él – Suspiró el aludido.  
  
Apenas entró a su cuarto, Ryo lanzó al suelo la silla que estaba al lado de la puerta. Estaba sumamente furioso y, en parte, se sentía traicionado por Shota. ¿Sería posible que también le hubiera contado a Tadayoshi sus planes de ir a rescatar a su viejo amigo? Suponía que no, de otro modo, ya estaría atado, amordazado y encerrado en una pequeña y oscura habitación hasta que Tadayoshi solicitara sus servicios como _supplier_ así fuera la fuerza.  
Después de poner su cuarto patas para arriba y sentirse un poco más calmado, bajó las escaleras y entró a la biblioteca. Pensaba en idear un plan e ir solo a rescatar a Hiroki.  
– ¿Buscas algo? – La voz de Tadayoshi, lo hizo sobresaltar.  
– ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso, por favor? – Ryo levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Estaba sentado en una silla al otro extremo de la habitación, sonriendo debido a su reacción. No pudo ver sus ojos a causa del reflejo de las luces sobre sus anteojos de lectura.  
– Lo siento. Es una mala costumbre que no se me quita – Ryo sacó varios libros de los que había dejado sobre el escritorio y los acomodó sobre la silla antes de agarrarlos y dirigirse a la puerta –. Ryo – El aludido lo miró –, espero que después acomodes esos libros en su lugar.  
– No te preocupes, lo haré – Respondió el morocho, sin siquiera mirarlo.  
De nuevo, la rabia lo consumía por dentro. Camino a las escaleras, vio a Ryuhei tomando el camino contrario al suyo, llevando una bebida humeante que supuso era para Tadayoshi.  
– ¿Cuánto le queda? – Preguntó el vampiro a su secretario.  
– ¿Qué cosa? – Repreguntó Ryuhei, dejando la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa a su lado.  
– Tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda a Ryo? – Al mirarlo a los ojos, Ryuhei pudo ver lo preocupado que lo tenía ese asunto. Es más, si Ryo le hubiera puesto algo más de atención minutos antes, se habría dado cuenta que el libro que estaba leyendo Tadayoshi estaba al revés.  
– No creo que pase de los dos meses – Respondió Ryuhei, sacándole el libro de las manos para devolvérselo dado vuelta.  
– ¿Y a Uchi-kun?  
– ¿El _supplier_ de Yokoyama-san? – El aludido asintió –. Una o dos semanas si sigue en ese estado. Creo que la hipótesis de que también es compartido con Subaru va tomando fuerza al ver la frecuencia con la que han ido falleciendo sus _suppliers_.  
Los planes de Ryo tomaron un nuevo rumbo al oír las palabras de Ryuhei. Regresó a su cuarto y lanzó los libros a la cama desecha.  
– ¿Crees que exista la posibilidad de salvarlo de alguna manera? – Interrogó Tadayoshi a su secretario.  
– Dándole una rápida hojeada al asunto…, la única posibilidad de salvarlo es siendo el _supplier_ de alguien más – Tadayoshi revoleó los ojos –. ¿Has hablado con Ryo?  
– Todavía… no…  
– Me gustaría que dejaras de buscar excusas – El aludido lo miró –. ¿Qué estás esperando? Ve de una maldita vez.  
– Y a mí me gustaría que me hablaras con un poco de respeto – Dijo, mientras se levantaba –. ¿Sabes que puedo romperte el cuello en un mal día?  
– Sé que no lo harás – Respondió Ryuhei, sentándose en su lugar –. Te morirías sin mí.  
Tadayoshi lo miró y le sonrió, antes de dirigirse al cuarto de Ryo. Había preferido tardar unos treinta minutos, pero la realidad era que no podía tardar más de cinco.  
– ¿Ryo? ¿Estás despierto? – Preguntó, luego de golpear suavemente la puerta con sus nudillos. Al no recibir respuesta, suspiró –. Estás molesto conmigo, ¿no? Sí, seguro que lo estás – Apoyó su cuerpo sobre la puerta y se deslizó sobre ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo –. Si te tengo que ser sincero, creo que con el paso del tiempo he perdido el tacto para tratar con los humanos. Desde que Tegoshi llegó que no he… ¿Cómo decirlo? Hablado con el corazón o ser sentimental con alguien. En fin… lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que… Lamento haberte tratado como lo hice. Con lo que dije, sólo quise decir que hasta que seas un _supplier_ no puedes andar libremente por ahí – Hizo silencio, pero sus palabras parecían no tener efecto alguno en la persona al otro lado de la puerta –. ¿Sabes? He estado hablando con Ryuhei y – a medida que hablaba, se levantó del suelo –… existe la posibilidad de que Uchi-kun venga a vivir aquí, ¿qué te parece? – De nuevo, no obtuvo respuesta a sus preguntas –. Oye, ¿en serio te dormiste tan rápido? – Al abrir la puerta, lo único que fue capaz de ver Tadayoshi fue todo, a excepción de la enorme cama, fuera de su lugar –. ¿Ryo? – Se acercó al cuarto de baño, pero el muchacho tampoco estaba allí. Vio los libros que minutos antes Ryo se había llevado desde la biblioteca y leyó muy por arriba qué estaba investigando exactamente. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, cruzándose con Ryuhei.  
– ¿Hablaste?  
Tadayoshi le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, por lo que el secretario, lo siguió. Llegaron a la habitación de los sirvientes, deteniéndose el vampiro frente a una de las puertas para golpearla con fuerza.  
– Yasu, Hina, despierten – Les pidió –. Yasu, Hina.  
Un somnoliento Shota abrió apenas la puerta, restregándose los ojos.  
– ¿Qué sucede…?  
– ¿De qué hablaron con Ryo cuando fuiste a llevarle el té?  
– ¿Eh?  
– En la biblioteca, ¿de qué hablaron?  
– ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Hina, apareciendo detrás del rubio.  
– ¿Dónde está Nishikido-san? – Preguntó Shota, despabilándose rápidamente.  
  
En el cuarto de Yuya, Toma se sentó de un salto en la cama, despertando también al muchacho que dormía a su lado.  
– ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó el rubio, sentándose a su lado.

  
– Ryo… Fue a rescatar a Uchi-kun.


	4. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El plan de rescate de Ryo sale mal y es Tadayoshi junto con sus amigos quien debe planear algo mucho mejor, aún después de advertir a You que irían tras su supplier. Keiichiro hace su aparición para ayudarlos, pero el mejor estratega termina siendo el menos pensado.

– Bueno, entrar no fue tan difícil – Dijo Ryo, luego de haber trepado el alto muro que lo separaba del exterior. Se miró las palmas. Ambas le ardían. Podía ver y sentir sobre las mismas, el costo de haber escalado aquella defensa –. Sólo espero que ahora no salgan los perros –. Se limpió las manos sobre la remera y sacó un conveniente mapa del lugar, que había hallado en uno de los libros. Sigilosamente, se refugió en las sombras de los árboles para llegar a la mansión a unos largos pasos lejos del portón. El ambiente estaba demasiado silencioso para su gusto. Al intentar abrir la puerta de entrada, lo consiguió sin mucho esfuerzo. Miró a ambos lados, sin encontrar a nadie en su camino. Subió las escaleras y siguió la única luz encendida de aquel piso. Al asomarse apenas, vio a Hiroki durmiendo, pero al abrir la puerta por completo, vio a Subaru sentado a su lado, fumando un cigarrillo. Ryo se quedó estático, dándose cuenta que había caído en su trampa.

– Bienvenido, Nishikido-kun – Lo saludó Subaru, levantándose, ocasionando que el recién llegado hiciera un paso hacia atrás, chocándose contra una pequeña mesa y tirando un candelabro en el proceso. Al volver su vista a Subaru, lo encontró a milímetros suyo –. Vaya… Te has raspado las manos, ¿verdad? – Sintió que su mirada, de alguna forma, lo hipnotizó. Sintió que su cuerpo había quedado inmóvil. Parpadeó y desvió su mirada, tanteando el candelabro para golpearlo en la cabeza y escapar corriendo del lugar. Cegado por el miedo, oyó el sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose, pero lo siguiente que vieron sus ojos fue la figura de Subaru agarrándolo del brazo y mordiendo con fuerza su muñeca.

– ¡Ryo-chan!

Pudo oír la voz de Tadayoshi llamándolo, pero no pudo responderle, y mucho menos, moverse. En sus oídos, empezó a zumbar un chillido insoportable, acompañando al dolor que poco a poco empezaba a afectar a todo su cuerpo.

– Tada… yoshi – Jadeó, al ver al vampiro haciendo a un lado a Subaru, ocasionando que sus dientes rasparan la palma de su mano hasta casi la altura de sus dedos.

– ¡Ayúdenme a cargarlo! – Pidió Ryuhei a gritos, cortándose un pedazo de la camisa para evitar que la herida de Ryo siguiera sangrando. Con la ayuda de Toma y Yuya, llevaron al humano escaleras abajo, mientras que Tadayoshi empujó a Subaru contra el ventanal al final de las escaleras, antes de ir al cuarto de Hiroki.

– ¿Dónde está mi hermano? – Le preguntó al _supplier_.

– No lo sé…

– Evita estar a solas con Subaru – Le pidió Tadayoshi –. Al menos hasta que estemos en condiciones de venir a buscarte.

De nuevo el sol le impedía abrir los ojos. Al hacerlo, volvió a ver a Shota, quien le sonreía, con los ojos llorosos.

– Al fin recuperó el conocimiento, Nishikido-san – Sollozó el rubio, enjugándose las lágrimas.

Ryo frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta a los pocos segundos, del dolor que agolpaba todo su cuerpo.

– Ay, ay, ay…

– ¿Le duele algo? ¿Ya le pasó el efecto de los calmantes?

– ¿Calmantes? ¡¿Calmantes?! ¡Siento que me lleva el demonio! – Gritó el aludido mientras se retorcía y se mecía de un lado a otro en la cama.

– Ah… Espere, por favor… Ya regreso…

– No… ¡¡No te vayas!! ¡¡Te prohíbo que te vayas!! ¡¡Te vas y así sea a la rastra, pero voy a ir a buscarte para matarte!!

– ¿Qué es todo este griterío? – Preguntó Toma, entrando a la habitación, junto con Ryuhei.

– Se le fue el efecto de los calmantes, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó Ryuhei a Shota, siendo el brazo del segundo agarrado por fuerza por parte de Ryo –. Ayúdame a sostenerlo para que no se escape, Ikuta-kun.

Toma se sentó al lado de Ryo y lo sostuvo de los brazos. Ryuhei le inyectó algo y los tres esperaron a que le hiciera efecto.

– Resultaste ser un debilucho – Se burló Toma, soltándolo.

– Déjame darte un palazo para que sientas lo mismo que yo, idiota – Lo regañó Ryo –. ¿Dónde está Hiro? – Ryuhei y Toma se miraron –. ¿Dónde está?

– Verás, Ryo… Cuando llegamos a la casa de Yokoyama-san… la prioridad… fuiste tú – Respondió Ryuhei.

– Pero…

– De todas maneras, el problema con Uchi-kun no es un asunto que haya quedado descartado – Agregó Toma.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó Ryo.

– Tú estabas averiguando si él puede ser tu _supplier_ , ¿no es así?

– Sí, pero… un secretario…, ¿puede tener un _supplier_? – Preguntó el aludido.

– ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – Dijo Toma, sonriendo.

– ¿Acaso no me convertí en el _supplier_ de Subaru?

– ¿En serio leíste los libros? – Preguntó Ryuhei. Ryo lo miró, sin comprender sus palabras –. La marca que hace que a uno se lo identifique como _supplier_ , es una cicatriz que queda en tu cuerpo hasta el día de tu muerte.

– Con lo que dolió – Refunfuñó el morocho.

– ¿Puedes enseñármela? – Le pidió Toma. Con dificultad, el aludido sacó su brazo izquierdo de dentro de las sábanas y con ayuda de Shota, se quitó el vendaje que cubría su mano y parte de su muñeca. La cicatriz que iba desde la palma de su mano hasta su muñeca fue examinada con detenimiento tanto por Ryuhei como por Toma, quienes terminaron riendo a carcajadas.

– ¿Qué… sucede…? – Preguntó Ryo.

– ¡Tú no eres un _supplier_! – Dijo Toma –. Mira – El muchacho le enseñó la marca que Yuya le había hecho, marcándolo como su _supplier_.

– Ya sea porque Subaru se haya visto en apuros por nuestra presencia o qué, no te hizo la marca en la muñeca correcta, por lo tanto…

– ¿No soy… su _supplier_ …? – Preguntó Ryo, lentamente.

– Además, una semana de inconsciencia y dolor, no se compara al tiempo que estarás agonizando cuando realmente recibas la marca de un _supplier_ –. Dijo Toma –. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve yo, Maruyama-kun?

– Creo que casi un mes. Tegoshi-san debe saber el tiempo exacto, al igual que Masuda.

– ¿Masuda? – Preguntó Toma, frunciendo el ceño.

– Sí, se la pasó torturándote durante todo el proceso.

– Ya me parecía raro que algo bueno saliera de eso…

– Creo que ya no quiero ser un _supplier_ – Dijo Ryo, arropándose hasta la nariz.

– Lo único bueno es que, si sobrevives, no vuelves a sentir ese dolor nunca más – Reconoció Toma.

– ¿Y… Ohkura…?

– Ohkura-san está desayunando en el comedor – Respondió Shota.

– ¿Quieres bajar? – Le preguntó Ryuhei.

Con la ayuda de Ryuhei y Toma, Ryo bajó las escaleras que lo separaban del comedor. Al llegar al mismo, Tadayoshi le sonrió.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – Le preguntó.

– Dormí una semana entera, creo que voy a estar despierto durante las próximas dos – Reconoció el muchacho, sentándose a su izquierda.

– Es posible – Dijo Tadayoshi, mientras Shingo se le acercaba para servirle el desayuno –. ¿Vas a desayunar? – Le preguntó a Ryo.

– No me vendría nada mal – Respondió el aludido, levantando sus hombros. Shingo asintió con la cabeza y regresó a la cocina.

–  ¿Ya te dijo Ryuhei que no pudimos traer a Uchi-kun con nosotros?

– Sí, ya me lo dijo. También dijo que no descartarías la posibilidad de rescatarlo – Agregó, mirándolo fijamente.

– Sí, eso dije. Pero esta vez, lo haremos a mi manera. Yoko estará más que preparado para una nueva intromisión de nuestra parte, así que tendremos que disponer de una buena cantidad de tiempo para planear el ataque y buscar personas que nos ayuden – El sonido del timbre los hizo voltear la cabeza hacia la puerta de entrada desde la cual ingresaron Takahisa y Yuya.

– Buenos días – Saludó Yuya, con su usual y melodiosa voz.

– Yuya, ¿pudiste hablar con alguien? – Le preguntó Tadayoshi.

– Ten por seguro que cuentas con Kei-chan – Dijo el rubio, mientras Toma hacia una silla hacia atrás para que tomara asiento –. Pude contactarme con Akanishi-san, pero… dudo que quiera ayudarnos – Suspiró –. Ya conoces los problemas que tuve con él. Gracias – Le dijo a Toma, quien había corrido una silla hacia atrás para que él se sentara, dedicándole una rápida mirada.

– No te preocupes – Dijo Tadayoshi –. Estoy seguro que con Koyama-san será más que suficiente – Agregó, bebiendo un poco de té.

– Oye, Tada-chan – El aludido levantó su vista para mirarlo –…, ¿por qué no llevamos a Ryo-chan a la empresa?

– ¿Ryo-chan? – Repitió Tadayoshi, frunciendo el ceño.

– Es un apodo – Se defendió el aludido, sonriendo.

– Estoy de acuerdo con Tegoshi-san – Dijo Ryuhei –. Después de todo, después de tomar a Uchi-kun como _supplier_ , tendrá los mismos derechos suyos, o que Tegoshi-san.

Tadayoshi asintió con la cabeza, llevándose la mano al rostro.

Shota y Yuya ayudaron a Ryo a vestirse. Llegó junto con Takahisa, Toma y Yuya a un enorme edificio color gris en una lujosa limusina. El humano quedó anonadado ante el lujo del lugar. Su asombro generó las sonrisas en sus acompañantes, bajando todos en la entrada del lugar, una vez el vehículo se detuvo.

– Cuidado – Dijo Toma.

– ¿Con qué? – Preguntó Ryo, mirándolo, antes de tropezarse con un escalón.

– Con el escalón – Respondió el aludido, sonriendo. Ryo frunció el ceño y se alejó unos pasos del grupo, adelantándose.

– Toma, ¿puedes enseñarle a Ryo-chan las instalaciones?

– Seguro – Dijo el _supplier_ –. Masuda – El aludido lo miró –, cuida a Yuya.

– No hace falta que me lo digas.

– Es serio que se llevan como perro y gato ustedes dos – Declaró Ryo.

– Bueno, a excepción de la cafetería y la biblioteca, no hay muchos lugares para ver – Dijo Toma, entrando al edificio, ignorando las palabras del morocho.

– ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?

– Como en tu mundo, nosotros no podemos vivir del aire para obtener sustento. Personalmente, odio decir que no se puede vivir sin dinero, pero no es del todo cierto – Se sinceró el _supplier_ , sonriendo –. En este lugar se ha hallado un metal que al materializarse en tu mundo es más conocido como metal precioso. Se ha llegado a la conclusión  de que es aún más valioso que el oro, por lo que tiene bastante demanda. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, lo que nos da más ganancia, es la logística del mismo.

– ¿Y eso?

– Bueno… Para venir a buscarlo, deben morir, ¿no? Pero eso tampoco quiere decir que sus almas llegarán aquí. Es por eso que existe lo que denominamos _housekeeper_. Esa persona es la encargada de hacer las entregas del metal y de las transacciones económicas.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que hay personas que son capaces de viajar entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos?

– En realidad…, todo depende de la habilidad de la persona en sí. La _housekeeper_ tiene la habilidad de viajar gracias a la existencia de un portal en una isla no muy lejos de aquí. Ohkura-san, por ejemplo, sólo tendría la capacidad de leer los pensamientos de las personas al otro lado del portal, pero nada más.

– ¿Qué sucedería, si, por ejemplo, tú cruzaras el portal?

Toma lo miró, esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

– Probablemente, moriría. Tengo entendido que aquellos que intentaron volver al mundo de los vivos, jamás regresaron a este, así que con un porcentaje de cero contra cien… nadie más se ha atrevido. Pero, me dio curiosidad tu pregunta, ¿por qué quieres saber eso?

– Una vez que rescatemos a Hiro…, me gustaría llevarlo de regreso.

– Ryo… Realmente lo siento – Le dijo Toma, mirándolo, mientras ambos subían a uno de los pisos superiores por una escalera mecánica –. Sé que tu intención es noble, pero que Uchi-kun regrese, en caso de lograrlo, sería una violación a las leyes de la vida y la muerte. Técnicamente, él en tu mundo ya está muerto, y eso es algo que no puede remediarse.

En la planta baja se generó un bullicio que hizo que tanto Ryo como Toma desviaran su vista a mencionado lugar. En medio del tumulto de gente, Ryo pudo ver a una mujer de una brillante sonrisa que parecía simpatizar con todos aquellos que la estaban rodeando.

– ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó Ryo.

– Ella es la _housekeeper_ de la que te hablaba. Su nombre es Erika.

La aludida, percatándose de la presencia de ambos, levantó su vista. Miró a Ryo y le sonrió. El aludido, por su parte, se quedó perplejo hasta que Erika desapareció de su vista.

Tadayoshi salió de la sala de reuniones, seguido por Yuya y los secretarios de ambos.  Una persona le palmeó la espalda, por lo que se giró noventa grados.

– Lamento lo sucedido con Subaru – Dijo You.

– No tienes nada de qué disculparte – Dijo el aludido –. En realidad, somos nosotros quienes te debemos una disculpa por haber irrumpido en tu casa sin anunciarnos.

– Eso es lo de menos – Dijo You, sonriendo –. Lo que más me preocupa es la razón por la que irrumpieron en mi hogar – Agregó, empezando a caminar en sentido contrario al tomado por el grupo.

– A propósito – Dijo Yuya –…, ¿dónde está Subaru?

– Castigado – Dijo You, girándose para mirarlos –. La forma en que los trató, no fue la más correcta.

– Yoko – Lo llamó Tadayoshi –. ¿Subaru planea tomar a Ryo como su _supplier_? – Los presentes lo miraron atónitos por su pregunta tan directa.

– ¿Acaso mi respuesta cambiará en algo la opinión que tienen de mi secretario?

– Necesito conocer esa respuesta.

– No poseo control sobre Subaru. Sí, es mi secretario, pero piensa y actúa por voluntad propia, así que no puedo darte una respuesta.

– Iremos por Uchi-kun.

– La próxima vez que irrumpan en mi hogar sin previo aviso, van a hacerme enojar… Y no quieres eso, ¿cierto?

– ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? – Le preguntó Yuya a Tadayoshi, una vez entraron a la oficina del segundo –. ¿Acaso estás loco?

– No, sólo tengo un plan – Respondió el aludido, sentándose en su sillón. Ryo y Toma entraron a la oficina, llamando la atención del grupo –. Oh, así que ahí están ustedes dos. ¿Cómo la pasaron?

– Bien – Respondió Toma –. Después de todo, aquí no hay muchos lugares emocionantes por conocer.

– Ya veo – Dijo Tadayoshi, asintiendo con la cabeza para volver su vista a Yuya –. Dime, Yuya, ¿cuándo sería capaz de venir Koyama-san?

– Mhh… Creo que con un par de días de anticipación estaría bien.

– Llámalo ahora. Necesito que estén aquí lo antes posible.

– ¿Aún después de haberle contado a Yokoyama-san que iríamos por su _supplier_? – Preguntó Ryuhei.

– ¿Se lo dijo? – Susurró Ryo, volviendo su mirada a Tadayoshi.

– Ya cálmense – Sonrió el muchacho –. Todo saldrá bien. Sólo necesito que Koyama-san esté aquí. Tengan un poco de fe en mí, por favor.

– Bueno… Si tú lo dices – Dijo Yuya, hincándose y luego poniéndose de pie –. Vámonos. Tenemos cosas que hacer – Le dijo a su secretario y su _supplier_.

– Ryuhei, averigua si las palabras de Yoko son ciertas.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Ryo, mirando a ambos.

– Dijo que tiene a Subaru castigado, me gustaría saber si eso es cierto – Suspiró.

– ¿Te dijo algo de Hiro? – Preguntó Ryo, sentándose en la silla frente a él.

– No  – Respondió Tadayoshi, clavándole la mirada hasta que sintió la de Ryuhei sobre él, por lo que desvió la misma.

– Ya veo – Suspiró Ryo.

– De todos modos…, no creo que sea el blanco de los ataques de Yoko – El mortal lo miró –. Para él, yo siempre seré un estorbo. Sabe que no puede enfrentarse a mí.

– Oye…, ¿qué te hace ser tan engreído?

– ¡Es la verdad! – Sonrió Tadayoshi. Ryuhei se sorprendió. Oyéndolos, sintió que no había problemas de ninguna índole. Sentía que no había tensión en el ambiente –. ¿Sabes cuál es mi especialidad?

– ¿Leer la mente? – Ante su respuesta, Tadayoshi miró a su secretario quien, saliendo de su trance negó tanto con sus manos como con su cabeza.

– ¡Yo no le dije nada! – Se defendió.

– Dice la verdad, él no me dijo nada.

– ¿Entonces…?

– ¿No puedes descubrirlo por ti mismo? – Lo desafió Ryo.

Tadayoshi lo miró fijamente a los ojos, hurgando dentro de su mente hasta dar con el momento justo en que Ryo había pensado que esa era su especialidad. Terminó sonriendo y desviando la vista.

– Ah, ya veo.

Ryo imitó su sonrisa.

– Entonces, si no me necesitas para otra cosa, me retiro – Dijo el secretario.

– No, puedes irte – Le pidió Tadayoshi –. Yo me encargaré de Ryo.

Odiaba estar en aquel lugar, siempre era Subaru el que bajaba a ese sector de la casa pero, al ser él la persona castigada, no había otra persona sobre la tierra que fuera capaz de hacerle frente. Al menos eso no había perdido, la supremacía sobre su secretario.

Lo vio tal cual lo había dejado, atado de manos a unas cadenas que colgaban desde unas vigas de acero. Se filtraba agua desde algún hueco, goteando sobre un charco de agua que hacía imposible la “estadía”. Sus pasos resonando en el suelo de piedras, hicieron que lentamente, el secretario abriera sus ojos. Siguió sus pies con la mirada hasta que estos se perdieron a sus espaldas.

– Estaba durmiendo – Espetó, somnoliento.

– Encima que vengo a soltarte – Dijo Yu, sacando unas llaves de entre sus ropas para sacar a Subaru de su encierro –. Lamento esto, pero tuve que hacerlo. De otro modo, no me creerían que te tuve encerrado por mal comportamiento.

– ¿Y los tipos que me golpearon?

– Ya los eché – Subaru bufó, generando la sonrisa en el mayor –. No iba a dejar que los masacraras – Se sinceró, sonriendo.

– ¿Para qué me soltaste?

– Quiero hacerte una pregunta, y quiero que seas sincero conmigo. Ya me dijiste que indefectiblemente, Nishikido-kun vino por Hiroki, y mi pequeño hermano vino siguiendo la esencia de su candidato a _supplier_. Pero, hay algo que no me queda del todo claro… Subaru…, ¿tú tienes interés en Nishikido-kun?

– Uchi ya no va a aguantar mucho más.

– Estoy consciente de eso. ¿Acaso estás entregándome a Hiroki?

– Tú también vas a cambiarlo cuando no te sirva. Estás viendo a Murakami, ¿no?

You fijó su mirada sobre él.

– No compares a Hina con… ese… humano – Dijo, lenta y seriamente, sonriendo al cabo de unos instantes –. Pero, bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? El amor a uno lo enceguece, ¿no? – Preguntó, dirigiéndose a la salida.

– Habla por ti – Le dijo Subaru, siguiéndolo.

– ¡Claro que hablo por mí! Después de todo, amo a Hina. Y aunque él no quiera, será mío.

  
Su cuerpo tiritó. Cuando utilizó sus manos para buscar las sábanas que, se supone, estarían cubriéndolo, se dio cuenta de que no estaban en la cama. Se sentó de un salto, buscándolas luego con la mirada. Oyó una melodiosa risa que lo hizo levantar la vista. Al hacerlo, vio a un esbelto hombre vestido de traje. Su rostro estaba decorado con una sonrisa y entre sus manos, estaban sus sábanas.

– Tu cuerpo tarda en registrar la pérdida de calor, Nishikido-kun – Le dijo el extraño, lanzándole las sábanas –. Eso no es bueno para ti. Deberías dejar que Ryuhei te examinara con más frecuencia.

– ¿Y tú quién eres? – Le dijo el recién despierto mortal.

– Un amigo de la casa – Le sonrió el aludido, abriendo la puerta del cuarto –. Rápido, te estamos esperando para desayunar.

Cuando Ryo bajó las escaleras, luego de dormitar un rato, se dio cuenta de que las palabras de aquel extraño eran ciertas. Al verlo, Tadayoshi suspiró.

– Hina, Yasu, vayan a calentar todo – Pidió el dueño del lugar a los sirvientes a ambos flancos suyos. Yuya sonrió, al igual que aquel sujeto que Ryo nunca había visto. Se dio cuenta también, de que lo acompañaba una sola persona, un hombre de cabellos oscuros y mirada café, sentada a su derecha. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que Toma siempre se sentaba a la derecha de Yuya, y Takahisa a su izquierda. Se sentó en su lugar usual y miró a Tadayoshi.

– ¿Hay alguna regla para esto? – Le preguntó.

– ¿Mh?

– Me di cuenta que Toma siempre se sienta a la derecha de Tegoshi.

– Porque es su _supplier_ – Respondió el extraño que lo había despertado –. Shige es mi secretario, pero al ser también mi _supplier_ , debe sentarse a mi derecha en la mesa.

– Entonces a la izquierda siempre se sientan los secretarios – Dijo Ryo.

– Así es.

– Y este lugar vacío es…

– El lugar de mi _supplier_ – Dijo Tadayoshi, mirándolo.

Al encontrarse con su mirada, Ryo desvió la suya, generando la sonrisa en el vampiro.

– ¿Vas a presentarnos, Tadayoshi? – Pidió el extraño.

– Lo siento, pensé que ibas a hacerlo tú. Ryo, te presento a Koyama Keiichiro, él es la persona que va a ayudarnos a rescatar a Uchi-kun. La persona que está a su lado es Kato Shigeaki, y tal como él te dijo, es su secretario y _supplier_.

Ryo le dedicó una reverencia a la distancia, siendo imitada esta por Shigeaki, mientras que, Keiichiro, por su parte, atinó a sonreír. Ese hombre le hacía acordar a Yuya por su sonrisa y, de alguna manera, por su alegría.

– Así que, ¿debemos rescatar a una princesa? – Preguntó Keiichiro, ocasionando que Tadayoshi se ahogara con el té que había bebido.

– Prín… cipe – Lo corrigió Ryuhei, mirando alternadamente a Tadayoshi y a Keiichiro.

– Uchi Hiroki-kun – Dijo Yuya.

– Hiroki-kun… ¿Era amigo tuyo, Nishikido-kun?

– Sí, fuimos juntos a la secundaria alta.

– Ahhh… Ya me he olvidado que es eso de la secundaria… ¿Podrías contármelo, Nishikido-kun?

– Ahora no es el momento, Koyama-san.

Keiichiro lo miró y se sentó en forma correcta en su silla, ya que para hablarle a Ryo debía inclinarse un poco hacia adelante.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

– Por favor, discutamos esto más tarde, después de todo, tenemos libre el día de hoy.

– ¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué? ¡Yo quería pasar a saludar a Erika-san! – Se quejó Keiichiro.

– ¿Esa persona realmente va a ayudarnos a rescatar a Hiro? – Le susurró Ryo a Ryuhei, quien lo miró y le sonrió de lado, dudando él también de eso.

  
Era el mediodía cuando Keiichiro terminó de asearse. Salió de la mansión y halló a Tadayoshi a orillas del océano, lugar al cual se dirigió.

– Te gusta, ¿verdad? – El aludido se giró apenas para mirarlo, levantando las cejas para advertirle que no lo había oído. Keiichiro sonrió y se acercó a su lado, pasando su brazo por detrás de su nuca –. Nishikido-kun.

– No lo sé – Suspiró –. Una parte mía sabe que lo que Yoko está haciendo con Uchi-kun, está mal, pero, por otro lado… No quiero rescatarlo…

– Tienes miedo de lo que pase después, ¿verdad? – Tadayoshi asintió con la cabeza, arrodillándose luego en el suelo para jugar con la blanca arena entre sus dedos –. Entonces, ¿para qué lo mandaste con Maruyama-kun y Shige?

– Quizás… sea porque quiero que se dé cuenta solo que no le queda otra alternativa más que ser mi _supplier_.

– ¿Y si no es así? – Tadayoshi lo miró –. No puedes evitar que piense, Tadayoshi.

– Cierto, ¿no? – Reconoció, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda a Keiichiro –. Pero si no quiere serlo por las buenas…, lo será por las malas.

  
Al regresar por la tarde a la casa, Ryo encontró la entrada vacía. Estaba por subir las escaleras, pero cierta inercia hizo que su cuerpo se dirigiera solo a la biblioteca. La puerta estaba entreabierta. A través de la misma pudo ver a Tadayoshi leyendo un libro. Estaba por entrar, pero una mano posándose sobre su hombro, lo hizo sobresaltar, haciendo que Tadayoshi levantara la vista y viera su figura a través de la puerta entreabierta.

– Me asustaste – Dijo el mortal, llevándose una mano a la altura del corazón.

– Lo siento – Sonrió Keiichiro –. ¿Llegaste recién?

– Sí – Respondió el aludido, siguiendo al hombre hasta el living.

– ¿Cómo te fue?

– Bien… Supongo… La verdad es que no sé para qué me llevaron ahí…

– ¿Les traigo algo para beber? – Preguntó Shota, entrando al lugar.

– Yo no tengo hambre – Dijo Ryo, lanzándose sobre el sillón de tres cuerpos.

– Tráele algo para comer – Ordenó Keiichiro, sentándose en uno de los sillones de un cuerpo a ambos flancos del más grande. Ryo se lo quedó mirando, esbozando luego una amplia sonrisa.

– Dije que no tengo hambre.

– Debes alimentarte, a menos que quieras morir antes de tiempo – El aludido estaba por decir algo, pero las palabras de Keiichiro lo hicieron guardar silencio –. Lo siento… Hablé de más.

– No, no… Yo sabía… Rici… Yasuda… me comentó algo hace un tiempo. Pero, él dijo que sin ser _supplier_ estaría vivo sólo una semana y… aquí estoy…

– No debes tentar a la suerte, Nishikido-kun. Y deberías tomar una decisión lo antes posible.

– Ya lo he decidido. Quiero que Hiro sea mi _supplier_.

– Para eso debes ser un vampiro… Y no lo eres – Ryo suspiró, mirando luego el techo –. Pero quizás haya una persona que pueda ayudarte.

– ¿Quién?

– Erika-san, ella es…

– Una _housekeeper_. Toma me lo dijo.

– Además de ser una _housekeeper_ , su sabiduría es increíble. Es por eso que te sugiero que hables con ella, pero… ¿Quieres una sugerencia? Hazlo después de que rescatemos a tu amigo – Agregó, levantándose del sillón. Se cruzó con Shota camino a las escaleras, por lo que detuvo sus pasos –. Yasuda-kun, cuando todos regresen, ¿puedes reunirlos en la biblioteca?

– ¿También a Tegoshi-san y su _supplier_?

– Sí, y también a su secretario. Iré a recostarme un momento.

– Sí, señor.

  
Llegaba la noche cuando Shota terminó de reunir a todos los conocidos de Keiichiro en la biblioteca de Tadayoshi.

– ¿Y bien? – Preguntó el dueño del lugar, suspirando.

– Maruyama-kun, estuviste viendo los planos de la casa de Yokoyama-san, ¿cierto?

– Sí, con Toma los hemos estudiado a fondo. Aunque suene ilógico y parezca un suicidio, lo más conveniente es entrar por el frente – Respondió el secretario de Tadayoshi.

– Hay varios pasadizos secretos, pero es por ese mismo motivo que no sabemos qué clase de trampas puedan haber allí – Agregó Toma.

– ¿Cómo vamos a dividirnos? – Preguntó Yuya.

– Sea cual sea la división, creo que nos convendría que Ohkura-san e Ikuta estén en equipos diferentes – Dijo Takahisa –. Ambos tienen el poder de controlar el tiempo, así que eso sería lo mejor.

– Estoy de acuerdo con Massu – Dijo Yuya.

– También, los _suppliers_ deben estar con sus amos, ante cualquier eventualidad.

– Muy bien. Entonces, el equipo uno estará formado por Tegoshi e Ikuta. El equipo dos, por Tadayoshi y – Dijo Keiichiro, alargando la última palabra.

– Yo seré su _supplier_ si es necesario – Declaró Ryuhei, siendo el centro de las miradas.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Keiichiro, a lo que el aludido asintió con la cabeza, bajo la mirada de Tadayoshi, quien luego dirigió su mirada a Ryo por unos instantes, encontrándose con que el mortal, también lo estaba mirando, por lo que desvió su vista rápidamente.

– Yo también iré – Dijo Ryo.

– ¿Acaso olvidaste que la última vez casi cometiste la estupidez de volverte el _supplier_ de Subaru? – Preguntó Tadayoshi, sin darse cuenta, en voz alta.

– Lo sé – Dijo Ryo –. Y es para enmendar ese error que quiero ir con ustedes. Yo puedo servirles de señuelo para enfrentarse a Subaru.

– No creo que sea prudente – Le dijo Shigeaki, en voz baja a Keiichiro, quien lo miró y frunció sus labios.

– ¿Hina? – Preguntó Shota, detrás del aludido, quien estaba oyendo la reunión al otro lado de la puerta, haciéndolo asustar y ocasionando que la bandeja con bebida que llevaba, cayera estrepitosamente al suelo. Shota se sonrió, pero terminó ayudando a su amigo, antes de que Ryuhei abriera a puerta.

– ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? – Preguntó el secretario.

– ¿Hay algo que quieran decirnos?

– Yo…

– ¿Podemos acompañarlos? – Preguntó Shota, incorporándose de un salto y sonrojado hasta la médula. Keiichiro miró a Tadayoshi, esperando su aprobación.

– ¿Shingo? – Preguntó el dueño del lugar –. ¿Tú también quieres decirnos algo?

– Tengo un plan para entrar a la casa de Yokoyama-san y salir con Uchi-kun sin problemas.

  
La lluvia caía torrencialmente hasta que el timbre sonando en la mansión de You, interrumpió la melodía ocasionada por el temporal. Con un simple movimiento de ojos, el dueño del lugar hizo que su _supplier_ atendiera al recién llegado.

– Buenas noches, ¿se encuentra Yokoyama-san? – Subaru, por demás asombrado, dejó pasar al invitado, asomándose apenas al umbral para mirar hacia ambos lados, sin hallar nada fuera de común, aún con la poca visibilidad que había. Esta vez, un par de pasos que no parecían ser las de su _supplier_ , interrumpieron el sonido de la tormenta para You. Al levantar la vista, sus ojos brillaron con una intensidad inimaginable, y sus labios se curvaron hasta tomar la forma de una amplia sonrisa. Se levantó de un salto del sillón y se acercó al recién llegado –. Hina…, ¿qué haces aquí?

– Estoy aquí para prestarle mis servicios formalmente – Le respondió, mirándolo a los ojos.

  
Dos leves golpes resonaron sobre la puerta del estudio.

– Pase – Dijo Tadayoshi. Ryo entró y se sentó frente a él, generando su sonrisa –. Son las cuatro de la mañana, ¿no puedes dormir?

– No. Estoy preocupado por Hina. ¿Estará bien? – Preguntó, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio.

– ¿Sabes cuál es la especialidad de Hina?

– ¿Acaso él tiene una especialidad?

– Por supuesto, también Yasu. Recuerda que son mitad vampiros.

– ¿Cuál es?

– La especialidad de Hina es… la mentira – Dijo Tadayoshi.


	5. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después del fallido plan de Ryo, una nueva estrategia es puesta en marcha. Decidido a ayudar a Ryo a saber el por qué de su presencia en ese lugar,y la obsesión de Tadayoshi para con él, accede a su pedido de viajar al pasado, aunque eso signifique que dejará de ser el supplier de Yuya.  
> Hina termina siendo encerrado junto con Hiroki, a la espera de que vayan a rescatarlos, pero la tarea será complicada ya que You ordena la ejecución de las personas que llegaron para salvarlos.

– ¿La mentira? – Preguntó Ryo, entrecerrando los ojos, a causa del sueño.  
– No puedes darte cuenta cuando miente. Personalmente, creo que, aunque no sepamos la especialidad de Yoko, ha sido una buena estrategia que él haya ido a “tantear terreno.”  
– Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿cómo es eso que no conoces su especialidad? – Bostezó –. ¿No eres su hermano?  
– Somos medio hermanos. Yoko es mi hermano por parte de padre. Es el hijo de la esposa legítima de mi padre.  
– ¿Tú eres…?  
– El bastardo. Sí – Se formó un incómodo silencio por unos instantes, que Tadayoshi decidió cortar –. Tuve suerte de que mi madre trabajara en casa de casa de Erika-san. De otra manera ni habría recibido esta casa al momento de su muerte, ni habría tenido la educación que tuve. Si bien la familia de Erika-san me dio su apellido y me hizo pasar por un sobrino, cuando mi madre falleció, en su testamento estaba estipulado que me hiciera cargo de los ahorros que ella había depositado en la empresa y que dispusiera de él como yo quisiera. Después de eso – Cuando su vista se posó sobre Ryo, lo halló dormido, lo cual generó su sonrisa –. Así que mi historia te aburrió, ¿eh?  
Tadayoshi se levantó y se acercó a él. Acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja y se sentó de cuclillas en el suelo, sólo para admirar su pacífico rostro dormido. De tan cerca que estaba, podía sentir su aliento golpeando directamente contra su rostro, lo cual lo hizo sonreír. Acarició su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos y terminó dando un envión hacia adelante, acaparando sus labios con dulzura. Al retroceder, el mortal frunció su ceño y sus labios, suspirando luego. Nuevamente, ocasionó la sonrisa de Tadayoshi, quien terminó por incorporarse y dirigirse a la puerta entreabierta de la biblioteca. Al abrirla un poco más, encontró a Ryuhei de brazos cruzados, con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro –. Llévalo a su habitación – Le ordenó, dirigiéndose a las escaleras –. Y deja de andar espiándome.  
– Lo hiciste a propósito, ¡sabías que estaba mirándolos! – Se defendió el secretario, entre risas.  
– Sólo cállate y lleva a Ryo a su cuarto…  
Riendo por lo bajo, Ryuhei entró a la biblioteca y se acercó a Ryo. Al tomarlo entre sus brazos se dio cuenta cuál era su verdadero estado. Frunció sus labios. Después de todo, más que aconsejarlo, no podía hacer otra cosa por él. Con pasos sigilosos, lo llevó a su habitación, cubriendo su delicado cuerpo con las blancas sábanas de la cama. El mortal se movió entre sueños, quedándose quieto al cabo de unos pocos segundos, de cara a donde Ryuhei estaba de pie.  
– Tada… yoshi – Murmuró.  
Su único oyente revoleó los ojos y salió en silencio de la habitación.  
– Vamos uno de dos… Creo que el otro será más difícil de persuadir – El corto camino hacia su habitación se vio interrumpido por algo que atrajo su atención, en el piso de abajo. Volvió sus pasos a la planta baja, hallando una silueta familiar acurrucada sobre uno de los sillones del comedor, mirando las estrellas –. Si estás esperando que te respondan, estás un poco equivocado, Yasu - El aludido lo miró, al principio, sorprendido por su presencia en el lugar pero, segundos más tarde, le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Ryuhei advirtió que entre sus manos, descansaba una humeante taza de té –. ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó, sentándose en el sillón de un cuerpo al lado de aquel donde estaba sentado el rubio.  
– Estoy preocupado por Hina – Respondió el aludido, sirviéndole una taza de té y entregándosela al secretario.  
– Tienes ese don – Dijo el morocho, agradeciendo la bebida con un movimiento de cabeza –. Murakami-san estará bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte – Le dijo, acariciando sus cabellos por sobre la manta que lo cubría de pies a cabeza –. Si él mismo se ofreció a ir a lo de Yokoyama-san, estoy seguro que es porque sabe lo que hace.  
– Usted nunca hace las cosas sin pensar, ¿verdad? – Por unos instantes, siendo observado por aquellos orbes oscuros, se sintió transparente a él, por lo que desvió su vista de inmediato, resoplando una suave risa.    
– Lo siento – Dijo Ryuhei, suavemente, después de un rato, levantándose de un salto y dejando la taza de té sobre la pequeña mesa que los separaba –. Es que…  
– Es mi culpa. Lo siento mucho, Maruyama-san – Se disculpó Shota, levantándose él también y dedicándole una reverencia, sin darse cuenta que su manta estaba cayendo poco a poco al suelo. Instintivamente, ambos la agarraron, encontrándose también sus manos, obligando a sus dueños a mirarse a los ojos. La piel de Ryuhei se crispó, soltando el suave agarre que había mantenido sobre la mano de Shota y dirigiéndose con pasos rápidos a su habitación –. La carga que lleva dentro es demasiado oscura, ¿verdad?  
– Lo que sea que viste…  
– No pude ver nada. Tampoco es que haya querido meterme en su corazón.  
– Lo sé. Aunque no quieras, puedes ver ese tipo de cosas. Buenas noches.  
– Maruyama-san – El llamado del rubio, ocasionó que Ryuhei detuviera sus pasos -. Sabe que aquí tiene un amigo a quien puede contarle sus inquietudes cuando usted quiera – Le dijo, agachándose para levantar su manta del suelo. Al volver la vista al secretario, éste ya había desaparecido.  
Ryuhei cerró la puerta de su habitación y apoyó su cuerpo contra la misma.  
– Pero lo que no sabes, es que yo no quiero tenerte de amigo…, Yasu…  
  
Estaba aburrido. Le parecía que esa casa sea mucho más grande por dentro que la de Tadayoshi. Después de todo, You era el hijo mayor, y el legítimo. Y aunque nunca le hubiera presentado guerra formalmente a Tadayoshi, se notaba a la legua que lo odiaba. Y ese odio era mutuo. Chistó al abrir la puerta de un cuarto, y hallarse perdido por cuarta vez en la madrugada. No podía dormir si no era su cama, así que decidió recorrer la casa para conocerla, aunque la realidad era que quería encontrar a Hiroki.  
– No deberías estar aquí.  
Su voz lo hizo sobresaltar. Se giró para mirarlo.  
– Me asustaste.  
– Lo siento, no fue mi intención – Le molestaba su forma de mirar. Hacía no mucho tiempo, se había dado cuenta que no pestañaba. Muchas veces le pareció estar viendo un fantasma, una sombra. Si bien hablaba, no lo hacía más de lo debido. Si bien bebía y comía, tampoco lo hacía hasta el hartazgo. Pero indagar más en Subaru no era su misión en ese lugar. Su misión era encontrar a Hiroki y, de ser posible, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.  
– Me perdí – Le dijo, utilizando las mismas pocas y palabras correctas con las que él le había hablado. Subaru le respondió frunciendo el ceño.  
– Sígueme. Te conduciré hasta tu cuarto – El secretario condujo a Shingo hasta el piso de abajo, el segundo, si no había contado mal, y abrió la sexta puerta de la izquierda –. Este es tu cuarto.  
– Muchas gracias – Agradeció el nuevo integrante de la mansión, entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta a su paso. Su cama era inmensa a comparación de la que había estado usando en la mansión de Tadayoshi. Negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro. ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?  
Sintió un suave agarre sobre su cintura y su piel estremecerse al sentir un cálido aliento sobre su cuello.  
– Al fin solos – Le susurró You al oído.  
– ¿Qué hace aquí, Yokoyama-san? – Preguntó Shingo, sorprendido por su presencia.  
– Estás distraído, Hina – Se quejó el vampiro –. Estuve esperándote detrás de la puerta todo este tiempo. Ya me estaba aburriendo… ¿Dónde estabas? – Dijo, girando su cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos.  
– No podía dormir – Respondió Shingo –, así que fui a recorrer un poco la casa, hasta que me perdí.  
– ¡Pobrecito, mi Hina! – Exclamó You, abrazándolo y enterrando suavemente una de sus manos entre sus cabellos –. La próxima vez, yo mismo te haré un breve recorrido por la misma. ¿Quieres que te haga compañía esta noche? – Susurró sobre su oído.  
Un interminable silencio se hizo presente. Shingo cerró los ojos lentamente, sin mover en lo más mínimo sus músculos.  
– Sí…, quiero…  
  
Alertado por un estrepitoso sonido proveniente del cuarto de Yuya, Takahisa subió corriendo las escaleras que lo separaban de aquel lugar. Al abrir la puerta, halló al rubio de brazos cruzados, sentado sobre la cama y a Toma de pie, al lado de la misma, habiendo sido parte de su ropa alcanzada por el desayuno de su amante.  
– ¡Deja de decir estupideces! – Vociferó el vampiro –. ¡Llegas a cometer una cosa como esa y…!  
– ¡Ya estoy harto de vivir rodeado de mentiras, Yuya! – Tanto Takahisa como su amo, se quedaron más que sorprendidos por la respuesta del _supplier_ , ya que, si bien de vez en cuando discutía con Yuya, nunca antes le había levantado la voz –. Esta vez, no pienso hacerte caso – Agregó, dirigiéndose a la puerta del cuarto.  
– Si llegas a hacer eso, Toma… Ya no serás mi _supplier_ – Susurró Yuya. Sin responderle absolutamente nada, el morocho salió de la habitación.  
Takahisa se quedó estático unos instantes, antes de volver la mirada a su amo, quien, enfadado y susurrándole maldiciones a su _supplier_ , se hizo un ovillo entre las sábanas y le dio la espalda.  
– Tegoshi, ¿qué sucedió? – Le preguntó Takahisa con un poco de miedo, mientras levantaba los trozos de vidrio de lo que había sido una taza y un pequeño plato de porcelana.  
– Toma quiere saber por qué Ryo-chan vino aquí.  
Su oyente detuvo sus acciones por unos instantes.  
– Ya veo…  
De un salto, Yuya se sentó en la cama y se estiró hasta poder mirar a su secretario.  
– No quiero que vaya, Massu. ¿Y si no puede volver? Si a Toma le pasa algo, yo me muero.  
– Quizás – Lo interrumpió Takahisa, ocasionando que el rubio lo mirara –… Quizás Ikuta tenga razón.  
– ¿Eh…? – Alcanzó a musitar Yuya, antes de sonreír suavemente –. Massu, ¿qué te sucede? Jamás has estado de acuerdo con Toma en absolutamente nada y ahora le das la razón en… Ah… Ahhh… Ya entiendo qué es lo que sucede aquí… Tú quieres que Toma vaya, que se pierda y jamás regrese, ¿cierto?  
– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Takahisa, sin poder salir de su asombro –. No puedo creer que a esta altura del partido pienses eso de mí…  
– ¡Claro que lo pienso! ¡Tú siempre has estado celoso de Toma! – El pelirrojo jamás había visto a Yuya tan furioso como lo estaba en ese momento. Sintió a los trozos de porcelana que descansaban sobre sus manos, vibrar ante los gritos del vampiro. Agachó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Al levantar su rostro, Yuya pudo ver cómo una catarata de lágrimas se desbordaba a borbotones de sus ojos.  
– ¡Eres un idiota, Tegoshi! – Exclamó el secretario, lanzando al suelo los pedazos de taza que había juntado y saliendo corriendo de la habitación. En la planta baja, Toma pudo ver la figura del pelirrojo saliendo rápidamente de la mansión, enjugándose exageradamente las lágrimas. El _supplier_ suspiró y siguió sus pasos hacia fuera del lugar, sin embargo, sus pasos se dirigieron a la mansión de Tadayoshi, donde golpeó la puerta suavemente.  
– Buenos días, Ikuta-san – Lo saludó Shota, al abrir la puerta de entrada.  
– Buenos días – Respondió el morocho, casi susurrando –. ¿Se encuentra Ohkura-san?  
– S… Sí… En estos momentos, está desayunando. Pase, por favor – Le dijo el rubio, haciéndose a un lado para que el hombre entrara.  
– Muchas gracias – Le dijo Toma, dedicándole una reverencia para luego ir hacia el comedor donde, tal y como había dicho Shota, Tadayoshi desayunaba en compañía de Ryo, su secretario y sus invitados –. Ryo, ¿recuerdas lo que me pediste una vez? – Preguntó, desde la entrada. Tadayoshi miró al mortal, quien estaba muy poco despabilado como para poder entender las palabras de Toma, pero pasaron escasos segundos hasta encontrarse con un brillo esperanzador en su mirada, por lo que dirigió su vista al recién llegado –. Voy a cumplirlo. Tengo la confianza suficiente como para decirte que estoy en condiciones de llevarte conmigo al pasado y descubrir cuál fue la causa de tu muerte, y por qué terminaste aquí.  
– ¿E… En serio…? – Preguntó Ryo, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Como respuesta, Toma asintió con la cabeza. Tadayoshi dirigió una rápida mirada a Ryuhei, quien también lo estaba mirando a él.  
– Bueno, ¿has venido solo a eso o vas a sentarte a desayunar? – Preguntó Keiichiro.  
– No, lo siento, Koyama-san. Hay algunas diligencias que debo hacer – Se disculpó el _supplier_ al ver de reojo que Takahisa estaba entrando a la mansión –. Nos vemos más tarde.  
– Toma – Lo llamó Tadayoshi –. Esta noche vamos a ir a rescatar a Uchi-kun. Estoy seguro de que Hina ya habrá estudiado el campo de batalla como para que podamos presentarnos y no tener problemas al respecto.  
– Entiendo – Dijo el _supplier_ , dedicándole una reverencia, apresurando su partida para evitar que Takahisa entrara al comedor. Toma se dio media vuelta y se acercó a Takahisa a quien agarró del brazo.  
– Oye, ¿qué haces?  
– Shh… Sígueme, tengo que hablar contigo.  
– ¿No van a entrar…? – Preguntó Shota, al lado de la puerta de entrada, sin entender del todo la situación.  
– No, más tarde venimos – Dijo Toma, llevándose al pelirrojo a la rastra –. Adiós.  
– Disculpen – Dijo Ryuhei, lanzando la servilleta que descansaba sobre su regazo arriba de la mesa –. Yo también tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos más tarde.  
Keiichiro siguió a Ryuhei con la mirada, mientras sus papilas olfativas y gustativas se dedicaban a beber y olfatear el contenido de la taza de té que tenía entre sus manos. Se dio cuenta que ni Ryuhei miró a Shota, ni Shota miró a Ryuhei, aún cuando solían dedicarse una rápida mirada cuando estaban en la misma habitación.  
El secretario salió de la mansión y se dejó guiar por una fuerza extraña, esperando que lo condujera al lugar donde Takahisa y Toma estaban charlando.  
  
– ¡¿Qué te sucede, Ikuta?!  – Le preguntó el pelirrojo, siendo soltado por el _supplier_ , sobre uno de los bancos del jardín de la casa de Yuya.  
– ¿Qué sucedió con Yuya? – Le preguntó el aludido, cruzado de brazos.  
– ¿Eh?  
– Te vi salir corriendo y llorando de la mansión.  
– No creo que estés precisamente preocupado por eso… Más bien, yo debería ser quien te preguntara qué sucedió.  
– Vamos… ¿Vas a decirme que Yuya no te lo dijo? Oí sus gritos en el piso de abajo. Es más, los vidrios estaban vibrando…  
– Me lo dijo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué quieres hacerlo…  
– No me cierra el por qué de la presencia de Ryo en este lugar…  
– Tú le dijiste a Ohkura-san que su _supplier_ vendría desde el mar – Dijo el pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño.  
– Aún así, por más que vaya a ser su _supplier_ , no entiendo por qué tanta devoción por él. No soy perfecto, ¿sabes? Quizás me haya equivocado, quizás Ryo no sea su _supplier_.  
– No lo sé – Dijo Takahisa, hincándose de hombros –. Pero, por primera vez, creo que tienes razón – Agregó, mirándolo a los ojos, ocasionando la risa en Toma –. ¿Qué es tan gracioso…? – Se quejó el pelirrojo, inflando sus mejillas.  
– Lo siento… Es que… no es precisamente normal que estemos de acuerdo en algo…  
– Ikuta…  
El aludido lo miró. Notó seriedad en sus ojos.  
– ¿Qué?  
– Cuida a Tegoshi. Si algo me sucede, te lo encargo.  
– ¿Si algo te sucede…? ¿A qué te refieres…?  
– No puedo decírtelo ahora… Pero…, cuando sea la hora, prometo decírtelo. ¿Podrías prometerme eso?  
– Mira… La verdad es que no me importa que Yuya me haya gritado, o si quiere echarme de su lado. Siempre estaré junto a él, de eso, que no te quepa la menor duda.  
– Gracias…  
  
Tadayoshi leía un libro en la biblioteca, hasta que la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Ryuhei. El secretario miró a ambos lados antes de cerrarla, verificando varias veces con la mirada que nadie lo hubiera seguido.  
– ¿Y bien? – Preguntó el vampiro, cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo, usando su mano como señalador.  
– No sé por qué, pero Masuda-kun está empecinado en ayudar a Toma a descubrir cómo Ryo llegó aquí – Tadayoshi suspiró, cerrando los ojos.  
– Sabes lo que tienes que hacer si se acercan a la verdad – Dijo el vampiro, levantándose y dejando el libro sobre la pequeña mesa a su lado.  
– Matarlos… , ¿verdad?  
– Lo siento, Maru – Se sinceró Tadayoshi, apoyando su mano sobre su hombro, ocasionando que lo mirara –. Sé que lo que menos desea un médico es quitarle la vida a alguien, pero no hay otra alternativa, y lo sabes – El aludido no omitió sonido alguno –. Mantengamos un ojo sobre esos dos, hasta esta noche. Si podemos juntar algo más de información, y estamos seguros de que van a actuar en contra nuestra…  
– Pero, y Tegoshi, ¿qué? Estará destrozado, no sólo tras perder a Ikuta-kun, sino también a Masuda-kun…  
– Lidiaremos con eso… Sabes que Tegoshi siempre me vio como a un hermano mayor. Además, no seremos nosotros quienes tomarán cartas en el asunto… Recuerda que el asunto de Uchi-kun es algo complicado…  
– Nunca vas a ensuciarte las manos, ¿verdad?  
– Jamás, amigo mío – Respondió Tadayoshi, palmeando su hombro varias veces, antes de dirigirse a la salida –. Ah… De ser necesario… Uchi-kun también deberá ser eliminado.  
– Entendido – Dijo Ryuhei, suspirando al oír la puerta de la biblioteca cerrándose –. Que vampiro complicado el que me tocó a mí…  
  
Le costó bastante despertar. No pudo deducir qué hora era ya que las cortinas estaban corridas, como si quisieran que durmiera eternamente. Se sentó en la cama, cubriendo sus partes bajas con las sábanas y una fina frazada. Se restregó los ojos hasta que ellos se encontraron con un florero lleno de flores de diferentes clases. Se cubrió por completo con las sábanas, se levantó y se acercó al mismo, hundiendo su nariz sobre las mismas.  
– Idiota – Susurró. Le asombró no ver la luz del sol a través de las cortinas, por lo que corrió una y vio la luz de la luna –. ¡Rayos! – Exclamó, lanzando las cortinas y buscando su ropa, saliendo como un rayo luego de vestirse –. “ _Las únicas puertas que no abrí son las cuatro últimas del piso de arriba. ¡En una de esas tiene que estar Uchi-kun!_ ” – No supo cuánto tardó en encontrar el cuarto correcto, pero al hacerlo, encontró a Hiroki a punto de terminar con su vida cortándose las muñecas –. ¡Espera! ¡No, no, no! ¡No lo hagas! – Exclamó, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Se acercó corriendo al _supplier_ y alejó el cuchillo con el cual buscaba darle un final a su tragedia.  
– Déjame… ¿Quién rayos eres tú?  
– Hoy van a venir a rescatarte – El muchacho lo miró. Su mirada estaba vacía y las ojeras le llegaban casi hasta las mejillas –. Hoy van a venir a rescatarte. Por favor, hasta ese momento, cuídate, no dejes que nada malo te pase – Le dijo, abrazándolo.  
– Qué imagen más emotiva – La piel de Shingo se crispó. Eso significaba que era Subaru quien le hablaba –. ¿Qué les parece pasar la noche aquí? – Preguntó el morocho, sin darle tiempo a Shingo de llegar a la puerta, ya que al hacerlo, la misma se cerró sobre su cara, sin ser capaz de abrirla.  
– ¡Demonios! – Vociferó el invitado.  
– ¿Realmente creías que ibas a poder lograrlo?  
– ¿Qué cosa?  
– Salir de aquí con vida… Si Yokoyama-san no te hizo aún su _supplier_ , déjame decirte que no tardará mucho en hacerlo.  
– ¿Y quién dijo que sería yo el que saldría de aquí contigo? – Hiroki lo miró, pero no dijo nada –. Ahora estás a salvo. Yo voy a cuidarte hasta que vengan por nosotros.  
– Qué confianza que tienes en que llegarán vivos a este lugar…  
– Hablando de todo un poco… ¿Sabes cuál es la especialidad de Yokoyama-san?  
– No la conozco del todo, pero es como… Dios… No puedes hacer nada sin que él lo sepa… Eso tenlo por seguro.  
  
El grupo conformado por Ryo, Ryuhei, Shigeaki, Takahisa y Tadayoshi, entró sigilosamente a la mansión de You.  
– Así estaba la primera vez que vine – Dijo Ryo –. Silencioso como un cementerio...  
– Tiene razón – Dijo Ryuhei –. Mete miedo que esté todo en silencio…  
– No se preocupen, este silencio es normal – Dijo Shigeaki.  
El quinteto llegó a la puerta de entrada, la cual fue abierta por los tres secretarios.  
– Mierda – Chistó Tadayoshi, colocándose tanto él como Ryuhei, frente a Ryo –. No te alejes ni un milímetro de mí –. Le pidió.  
Una incontable cantidad de guardias los estaban esperando, apuntándolos con espadas y armas blancas.  
– Te lo había advertido, hermanito – Dijo You, desde lo alto de las escaleras –. Te dije que no me gusta que vengan a mi casa sin anunciarse.  
El aludido se giró y salió de la mansión para tocar el timbre.  
– Ya está, me anuncié.  
– Qué gracioso eres…  
– Sólo a veces…  
– ¿Qué vienes a buscar exactamente?  
– A Uchi-kun y a Hina.  
– ¿A Hina? – Preguntó You, frunciendo el ceño –. Hina es mío – Agregó, cambiando su tono de voz.  
– Lo siento. Pero no creo haber estado de acuerdo en que se fuera de mi casa. Ahora, hermanito, ¿me los darás por las buenas o por las malas?  
– Mátenlos a todos – Respondió el aludido, luego de una interminable pausa.


	6. Buscando la muerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras haber logrado rescatar a Hiroki, miles de preguntas rondan en la cabeza de unos pocos. Shingo se vuelve en el protector del nuevo integrante de la casa de Tadayoshi, mientras que Shota logra ver el alma de Ryuhei y termina huyendo de él. Keiichiro le pide a la housekeeper, Erika que ayude a Ryo a viajar al pasado a descubrir cómo llegó a ese lugar y por qué volvió a encontrarse con Hiroki.

Ryo se dio cuenta que Ryuhei y Tadayoshi realmente lo estaban protegiendo. No podía ver con exactitud los movimientos de Shigeaki y Takahisa contra los guardias de You, ya que le resultaba imposible seguirlos con la vista por la velocidad con la que se movían. Cuando se dio cuenta, si bien aún quedaban entre cinco y diez guardias de pie, ya estaba sobre las escaleras con Ryuhei y Tadayoshi.  
– Separémonos – Dijo Tadayoshi.  
– Hay tres pisos – Dijo Ryuhei –. Yo iré al tercero.  
– Yo iré al segundo – Dijo Ryo.  
– Entonces, eso me deja a mí el primero – Dijo el vampiro –. Ryo… Ten cuidado. Y si algo sucede… sólo grita, ¿de acuerdo?  
El aludido asintió con la cabeza, antes de ir cada uno a los respectivos pisos acordados.  
  
Mientras tanto, en el portón de entrada, Keiichiro, Shota, Toma y Yuya esperaban alguna señal por parte del grupo que estaba dentro para rescatar a Hiroki.  
– Está bastante silencioso, ¿no lo creen? – Preguntó Shota.  
– Adentro están peleando – Respondió Toma.  
– Entremos – Dijo Yuya, a punto de levantarse de su escondite, pero la mano de Toma agarrando su brazo se lo impidió. El vampiro lo miró con un aura asesina y se zafó del agarre –. No vuelvas a tocarme.  
Shota mostró una expresión de terror ante el tono de voz de Yuya, pero Keiichiro lo calmó posando suavemente su mano sobre su espalda, encontrándose el sirviente con una cálida sonrisa cuando lo miró.  
– Estás muy estresado, Tegoshi. Relájate, ya verás que todo estará bien – Dijo el mayor, ocasionando que el rubio lo mirara, bufara y se sentara en su sitio –. Chicos, no sé qué ocurrió entre ustedes, y probablemente, no quieran decírmelo, pero… Esta noche, dejen esos problemas de lado. Esta noche, tenemos el mismo objetivo: rescatar a Hiroki-kun. ¿Está bien?  
Shota asintió con la cabeza, más que decidido.  
– Estoy de acuerdo con Usted, Koyama-san – Dijo Toma.  
– ¿Tegoshi…? – Preguntó Keiichiro.  
– Sí, sí, sí. ¡Ya lo sé! – Se quejó el menor, sintiendo que lo estaban regañando como un niño pequeño.  
  
En la mansión, sin darle importancia a las acciones de Ryo, Ryuhei estaba abocado a una misión completamente diferente: acabar con Hiroki.  
 – “ _Sería menos complicado si Ikuta-kun y Masuda-kun estuvieran aquí ahora mismo_ ”, pensó el secretario. “ _De ese modo, podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro._ ” El muchacho se detuvo frente a una puerta del tercer piso y la abrió, blandiendo una pequeña daga a sus espaldas. “ _Aunque sea de a uno, habrá que eliminar todos los cabos sueltos._ ” Su mano dudó en girar el picaporte; tal y como Tadayoshi le había dicho, sabía que la carga que debía llevar sobre sus espaldas sería demasiado pesada, pero el vampiro estaba más que dispuesto a compartir esa carga con él. Aún así, dudó. Detestaba quitarle la vida a alguien, así sea un _supplier_ con las horas contadas. Suspirando, abrió aquella puerta, hallando el tesoro que había estado añorando encontrar desde que pisó esa condenada casa.  
– Tú eres… el secretario de Ohkura-san, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Hiroki, sentado en la cama.  
– Yo no tengo nombre – Le respondió Ryuhei, a medida que se acercaba a él –. Tampoco tengo un rostro para ti – Una de sus manos levantaron el rostro del _supplier_ para poder apoyar la fría hoja de la daga contra su yugular –. A partir de ahora, ya no sabrás nada de nada.  
– ¿Qué está…?  
– Lo siento, Uchi-kun. Créeme que esto no es nada personal – Se disculpó Ryuhei.  
– ¡Espera! – Exclamó Shingo, lanzándose sobre el cuerpo de Hiroki –. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Maru?!  
– ¿Y… Y tú qué demonios haces aquí…? – Preguntó el aludido, más que perplejo por su presencia.  
– ¡Estoy protegiendo a Uchi-kun! ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo…?!  
– ¡Hiro! – La voz de Ryo hizo que Ryuhei escondiera el cuchillo entre sus ropas, mientras el mortal, se acercaba corriendo a su amigo.  
– Vámonos – Dijo el secretario de Tadayoshi, bajo la mirada de Shingo, quien ya estaba de pie –. Debemos irnos cuanto antes.  
– Hiro, él tiene razón. Es probable que los guardias de Yokoyama estén pisándonos los talones – Dijo Ryo, ayudando a su amigo a levantarse.  
– ¡Ohkura-san me mandó a ayudarlos! – Exclamó Takahisa, entrando a las corridas a la habitación.  
– ¡Rápido! Vamos, vamos – Dijo Shingo, apresurando a Ryo y Ryuhei, quienes ayudaban a Hiroki a levantarse y ponerse algo en los pies para salir del lugar.  
En ese instante, un fuerte golpe hizo que los cuatro miraran hacia la puerta. El cuerpo de Takahisa yacía sobre el suelo, habiendo sido empujado contra el mismo por parte de Subaru, que miraba a los presentes con una visible seriedad.  
– Dejen al _supplier_ y al mortal y lárguense de aquí si no quieren morir en forma definitiva – Los amenazó.  
– Ni en tus sueños – Dijo Ryuhei, abalanzándose sobre el secretario de You para evitar que los atacara –. Murakami-san, ¡¿qué estás esperando?! ¡¡Llévate a Ryo y a Uchi-kun escaleras abajo!!  
Sin poder comprender del todo la situación, Shingo ayudó a Ryo a alejar a Hiroki de la habitación.  
– ¡¿Y qué sucederá con Masuda?! – Exclamó Ryo.  
– ¡¡Yo me encargo luego!! ¡Ustedes sólo váyanse!  
  
– Massu está en problemas – Dijo Yuya.  
– Yuya, espera…  
– ¡Cállate! ¡Ya te dije que dejarías de ser mi _supplier_!  
– No utilices cosas de las cuales te arrepentirás como amenaza, Yuya. Yo le prometí a Masuda que te protegería, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.  
– ¿Qué…? ¿Sabes si algo va a pasarle a Massu…? Lo sabes, ¿cierto? – Le preguntó, sollozando y agarrando el cuello de su camisa.  
– No va a pasarle nada. Pero, Yuya, me da tanta felicidad… que me estés mirando a los ojos – Se sinceró el _supplier_.  
– Estúpido Toma – Musitó el rubio, refugiándose en el pecho del aludido.  
– Espero que todo esté bien – Dijo Shota, sin despegar su vista de la mansión.  
  
En la planta baja, Shigeaki terminó de ayudar a Tadayoshi a aniquilar a los guardias.  
– Muchísimas gracias, Kato-kun – Agradeció el vampiro, con una sornisa.  
– No hay de qué, Ohkura-san.  
– ¡Ohkura-san! – Exclamó Shingo, escaleras arriba, bajando junto a Hiroki y Ryo –. ¡Maru se está enfrentando a Subaru en el tercer piso!  
Tadayoshi chistó.  
– ¿Cree que esté en problemas? – Preguntó Shigeaki.  
– No. Es sólo que eso no estaba en nuestros planes – Respondió el vampiro, subiendo las escaleras.  
– ¡Cuidado! – Aunque la voz de Ryuhei los alertó, ninguno estuvo preparado para que Subaru disparara la daga que sacó de entre las ropas del secretario y lo lanzara al grupo, sólo para querer enterrarlo en el cuerpo de cualquiera de los presentes. Con unos rápidos movimientos, tanto Ryuhei como Shigeaki protegieron al grupo, pero todos terminaron más que sorprendidos al darse cuenta que el cuchillo quedó suspendido en el aire, como si una barrera invisible los estuviera protegiendo a todos.  
– ¿Ryo…-chan…?  – Preguntó Hiroki, mirando a su amigo que, sin darse cuenta, había levantado una barrera para proteger a todos.  
– ¿Cómo es posible…? – Se preguntó Ryuhei.  
El cuchillo cayó al suelo. Subaru se había quedado inmóvil y más que sorprendido, al igual que los que estaban siendo protegidos por Ryo y los que recién habían llegado a la puerta.  
– ¡Subaru! ¡Quédate ahí! – Exclamó Toma, ocasionando que el _supplier_ literalmente desapareciera por el mismo ventanal por el cual Tadayoshi lo había lanzado al vacío, semanas atrás.  
Cuando Toma saltó escaleras arriba, Subaru ya se había escaparado.  
– Vámonos rápido, antes que Yoko regrese – Dijo Tadayoshi.  
  
– Kato-kun, Ryuhei, lleven a Masuda-kun y Uchi-kun a la habitación de huéspedes – Ryuhei se quedó esperando instrucciones por parte de su amo –. Que Yasu te ayude a cuidarlos.  
– Sí.  
Shota acompañó a los cuatro escaleras arriba, siendo ayudados también por Ryo.  
– Ohkura-san, ¿podemos hablar? – Preguntó Shingo, seriamente.  
– Lo siento, Murakami-kun. El día de hoy ha sido bastante atareado como habrás visto. Lo mejor será que vayamos a descansar, tenemos mucho tiempo para charlar – Respondió el aludido, subiendo luego las escaleras.  
– ¿Quieres quedarte con Masuda? – Le preguntó Toma a Yuya, quien asintió con la cabeza -. ¿Quieres que te haga compañía…? – El rubio, volvió a asentir con la cabeza, ocasionando la sonrisa en su _supplier_ –. Vamos, Yuya.  
Ambos, subieron las escaleras, siguiendo los pasos de Ryuhei, encontrándose luego con Tadayoshi.  
– ¡Ah! Tegoshi, ¿podemos hablar un momento?  
– ¿Conmigo? – Preguntó el rubio –. Por supuesto.  
– Ikuta-kun, por favor, dile a Ryuhei que venga a mi cuarto cuando termine.  
El _supplier_ asintió con la cabeza, siguiendo la figura de su pareja hasta que lo perdió de vista.  
Tadayoshi y Yuya entraron al cuarto del primero, sentándose el dueño del lugar sobre los pies de su cama, mientras que el rubio, se quedó de pie.  
– ¿Qué sucede, Tada-chan?  
– Quiero que le quites esa estúpida idea a Ikuta-kun de ir tras el pasado de Ryo.  
– ¿Qué?  
– Todos hemos llegado aquí por razones muy poco normales. Realmente, no sé ni cómo ni por qué Ryo llegó a este lugar, pero su destino es estar aquí, conmigo. No quisiera que lo que haya sucedido en el pasado interfiera en su destino como _supplier_.  
– Pero – Se quejó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.  
– Imagina que Ikuta-kun quiera conocer su pasado – Supuso Tadayoshi, levantándose y acercándose a Yuya.  
– Toma conoce su pasado…  
– Lo sé, pero supongamos que no lo conoce… Ryo no es tan fuerte como Ikuta-kun, Tegoshi. Cuando se enteró que Uchi-kun era _supplier_ de Yoko, tú mismo fuiste testigo de la estupidez que hizo al ir a rescatarlo él solo – Dijo, apoyando ambos manos sobre los hombros del menor –. No quiero suponer lo peor, pero si la muerte de Ryo es tan terrible como un asesinato a sangre fría… No quisiera ni imaginar cómo se pondría si se enterara…  
El aludido frunció los labios, mirando al suelo y luego levantando la vista a Tadayoshi reiteradas veces.  
– Lo siento, Tada-chan… Pero creo que eso es algo que deberías hablar con Ryo-chan…  
– Tegoshi, te lo suplico…  
– Intentaré hablar con Toma, pero aunque lo amenacé con que dejaría de ser mi _supplier_ …  
Las palabras de Yuya fueron interrumpidas por leves golpes sobre la puerta, la cual se abrió segundos más tarde.  
– Lo siento… No pensé que estaba ocupado – Dijo Ryuhei.  
– No, no, pasa, por favor – Dijo Tadayoshi –. Tegoshi ya se iba.  
– ¿Cómo está Massu? – Preguntó el rubio, casi abalanzándose al morocho.  
– Está inconsciente – Respondió el secretario –. Sólo ha recibido un golpe en la cabeza, pero estoy seguro que despertará en cualquier momento. Si quieres, puedes ir a verlo.  
– Gracias.  
Yuya salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la establecida para su secretario.  
– Debo admitir que no tienes un ápice de suerte para planear cosas, Tacchon…  
– Se ve que no…  
– ¿Quieres que atienda a Uchi-kun o…?  
– No me veía venir lo de Ryo, Maru. Eso cambia completamente las cosas. Si él tan sólo lo desea… Puede convertirse en vampiro y tener a Uchi-kun como su _supplier_.  
– Si eso sucede…  
– Sigue cuidando de Uchi-kun… Mientras que Ryo no se entere, nadie correrá peligro.  
– Tacchon… Cuando entré a la habitación donde estaba Uchi-kun…  
– ¿Qué sucedió? – Suspiró el aludido, sentándose sobre su cama.  
– Hina vio cuando estuve a punto de asesinar a Uchi-kun – Tadayoshi lo miró, sin omitir sonido –. Justo llegó Ryo y guardé la daga, pero…  
– Entonces es por eso que quería hablar conmigo…  
– ¿Crees que escapará de la casa o le advertirá a alguien?  
– De momento, el único a quien puede confiarle algo de esa magnitud es Yasu o quizás Koyama-san, pero lo dudo mucho. Debe estar en una especie de shock por lo vivido…  
– ¿Qué hablaste con Tegoshi-san?  
– Le pedí que le dijera a Toma que desistiera de ayudar a Ryo a rebuscar en su pasado.  
– ¿Y piensas que se lo creyó?  
– No, pero creo que logré enredarlo bastante bien. ¿Sabes, Maru? – Preguntó, luego de hacer una larga pausa y acostarse sobre la cama –. Estoy harto de tanta mentira… Pero también, soy demasiado egoísta como para permitir que Ryo se aleje de mí. Cuando le dije que sería mi _supplier_ así fuera a la fuerza… Lo decía en serio…  
– Creo que la pregunta es – Dijo Ryuhei, sentándose a su lado –… si tú serías capaz de someter a Ryo con tal de tenerlo a tu lado.  
  
Al día siguiente, un somnoliento Shota preparó y sirvió el desayuno.  
– ¿Y Hina? – Preguntó Tadayoshi.  
– Está durmiendo.  
– Ya veo.  
Shota se quedó mirando a Tadayoshi, recordando las palabras que Shingo le había confiado la noche anterior, después de asearse y acostarse en su cama.  
– Hina, ¿qué te sucede? – Le preguntó Shota, bajando un poco los redondos lentes de lectura que estaban posados sobre su nariz para mirar a su amigo.  
– Puedes saberlo con sólo mirarme a los ojos…  
– Si estás acostado en la cama, no puedo mirarte a los ojos…  
Shingo se levantó y se sentó frente a Shota.  
– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ves?  
– Confusión… Varias… verdades… que resultaron ser mentiras… Engaños… Y amor – Finalizó el rubio, después de una larga pausa antes de decir la última oración, ocasionando que su compañero desviara su vista de la suya –. Hina, ¿tú estás enamorado de Yokoyama-san?  
– ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? – Sonrió el aludido, nervioso.  
– Lo siento…Es que puedo sentir su esencia en tu cuerpo…  
– Se supone que sólo puedes ver lo que uno tiene en su corazón, no oler perfumes – Se burló el morocho.  
– Pues parece que sí puedo hacerlo – Dijo Shota –. ¿Qué sucedió?  
– Justo lo que mencionaste, Yasu – Respondió Shingo, levantándose para volver a su cama –. Creo que debí haberme quedado en lo de Yoko…  
– Yoko – Repitió el menor después de un largo tiempo, sonriendo.  
– Cállate, idiota…  
– Eso es de mala educación – Dijo Keiichiro, cruzado de brazos, haciendo que Shota volviera en sí –. Si me disculpan, iré a despertarlo.  
– No quisiera terminar regañado, Koyama-san, pero Hina ha estado sin pegar un ojo en toda la noche, así que…  
– Buenos días.  
Cuando todos miraron hacia la puerta del comedor vieron a Hiroki completamente recuperado, como si nunca hubiera sido el _supplier_ de You.  
– Buenos días, Uchi-kun – Lo saludo Tadayoshi –. Acompáñanos, por favor.  
Ryo le cedió su asiento al muchacho para terminar sentándose a la diestra del dueño del lugar, para la sorpresa de todos.  
– ¿Es que finalmente serás el _supplier_ de Ohkura-san, Ryo? – Preguntó Ryuhei.  
– Buen intento, pero esto es sólo lo que es, le cedí mi lugar a Hiro, para que desayunara – Respondió el mortal.  
Tadayoshi se dio cuenta que Shota se había quedado inmóvil en su sitio, encontrándose con su mirada cuando dirigió su vista a él.  
– Yasuda-kun, ¿podrías traerle el desayuno a Uchi-kun? – Le pidió.  
– ¡Ah! Sí… Lo siento mucho – Se disculpó el rubio, dándose luego la media vuelta y volviendo a la cocina, con Ryuhei pisándole los talones.  
– ¿Te sucede algo? – Le preguntó el morocho, apoyando su cuerpo contra la pared, sonriéndole al muchacho.  
– ¿A mí? No me sucede nada, ¿por qué? – Dijo el aludido, a modo de respuesta, mientras preparaba el desayuno para el nuevo integrante de la casa.  
– Vamos, Yasu, a mí no me engañas – Ryuhei se le acercó y lo agarró del brazo, obligándolo a mirarlo –. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí – Se sinceró, demostrando esto en su sonrisa.  
El aludido dudó por unos instantes en contarle lo que le sucedía, pero Shingo intervino, interponiéndose entre ambos y agarrando el brazo de Ryuhei.  
– Suéltalo – Le dijo, seriamente.  
– ¿Hina…? – Preguntó Shota, sorprendido por la reacción de su compañero.  
– Lo siento – Dijo Ryuhei –. Es sólo que me pareció que Yasu está algo distraído el día de hoy.  
– Estoy seguro que es porque lo dejé solo haciendo todo el trabajo, pero eso ya se solucionará, ya que me desperté.  
– ¿Ya estás mejor?  
– No tengo por qué estar mal, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Shingo, llevando de un lado a otro de la cocina, un pocillo de té –. ¿Para quién es el desayuno, Yasu?  
– Es para Uchi-san – Respondió el muchacho, bajo la mirada de Ryuhei.  
– Deja que yo lo preparo. ¿Se le ofrece algo más? – Preguntó, dirigiendo su mirada al secretario.  
– No.  
– Entonces, ¿podría retirarse? No quiero ser grosero, pero nos está molestando.  
– ¡Oh! No lo sabía. Por favor, discúlpenme – Dijo el aludido, cerrando su mano en forma de puño, antes de volver a la mesa. Se quedó de pie detrás de su silla, mientras el resto de los presentes lo miraban.  
– ¿Sucede al…? – Intentó preguntar Tadayoshi, pero el movimiento de Ryuhei lanzando su servilleta, que estaba sobre la mesa, al mismo lugar, lo interrumpió.  
– No sucede nada – Respondió el morocho, en el momento en que Shota salía de la cocina –. Si me disculpan…  
Keiichiro siguió a Ryuhei con la mirada, la cual luego volvió a Shota, quien se quedó de pie al lado de Tadayoshi.  
– ¿Y el desayuno de Uchi-kun? – Preguntó el dueño de la mansión.  
– Hina lo está preparando – Respondió el rubio.  
– ¿Ya se siente mejor?  
– Como le dije a Maruyama-kun, Ohkura-san, no tengo motivos para sentirme mal – Dijo Shingo, entrando al living.  
– Después me gustaría que hablemos, Hina.  
– Cuando quiera – Dijo el aludido, dejando el desayuno frente a Hiroki –. Que lo disfrutes, Hiroki-kun.  
– Muchas gracias – Agradeció el muchacho, tímidamente.  
En ese instante, Shota pudo ver en los ojos de Shingo que protegería a aquel nuevo integrante de la mansión. Por su parte, él debía descifrar el por qué de la decisión de Ryuhei de acabar con la vida de Hiroki, es decir, por qué Tadayoshi quería deshacerse de Hiroki. Pero la respuesta estaba frente a él, es más, tenía nombre y apellido: Nishikido Ryo.  
  
Sus brazos se alzaron al cielo. Era una cama mucho más cómoda que la de costumbre, y mucho más blanda. Difería bastante de aquella en la que solía dormir. Parpadeó varias veces, hasta ver cómo, desde ambos lados de su cuerpo, las manos de Toma y Yuya, se unían sobre su regazo.  
– En cierto punto esto se ve tierno, pero…  
Una de las personas a sus flancos, se movió, despabilándose al ver al pelirrojo despierto.  
– Massu…  
– Buenos días, Tegoshi – Le sonrió el muchacho.  
– Buenos días – Repitió el rubio, más que somnoliento.  
– ¿Has dormido aquí?  
– Dormir, dormir… No – Dijo Toma, apoyando su cabeza sobre su otro brazo.  
– Estúpido Ikuta.  
– ¿Te sientes bien? – Le preguntó Yuya.  
– Hasta que me dieron a entender que tuvieron sexo sobre la misma cama donde dormí yo… Sí, lo estuve.  
– Toma miente. No le creas.  
– Iré a decirle a Maru que ya despertaste – Dijo Toma, levantándose.  
Yuya asintió con la cabeza. Apenas su _supplier_ se fue, el silencio reinó en el lugar.  
– Lo siento – Musitó Takahisa, ocasionando que el rubio lo mirara –. Por haberte dicho que eres un idiota...  
– No, te entiendo – Dijo Yuya –. Pero también debes comprender que me da terror perder a Toma. Massu, por favor, ayúdame a evitar que cometa una locura – Le suplicó, agarrando sus manos.  
– ¿Por qué es una locura, Tegoshi? ¿Acaso es una locura ayudar a alguien para que conozca su pasado?  
– Pero…  
– Lo siento, Tegoshi. Por esta vez, estaré del lado de Ikuta y Ryo. Ellos también van a contar conmigo, si es que lo necesitan.  
Yuya suspiró, dándose cuenta que le sería imposible hacer frente a la terquedad de ambos.  
  
Caminando hacia las escaleras, Toma se encontró con Ryuhei tomando el lado contrario.  
– ¡Ah! ¡Maru! – El aludido lo miró, sin detener su andar –. Masuda ya despertó. Cuando quieras puedes ir a…  
– Ah, qué bien – Dijo el secretario.  
– ¿Te sucede algo?  
– No, no me sucede nada – Ryuhei le cerró la puerta de su cuarto en la cara, dejando a un perplejo Toma al otro lado –. Estúpido, Yasu…  
  
– Buenos días – Saludó Toma a las personas que estaban terminando su desayuno en el comedor.  
– Buenos días, Ikuta-kun.  
– ¿Masuda ya despertó? – Preguntó Ryo.  
– Sí, tanto él como Yuya ya están despiertos – Dijo el _supplier_ –. Quisiera pedirle si es posible que se les lleve el desayuno a ambos.  
– Por supuesto que sí – Dijo Tadayoshi.  
– Enseguida se lo preparo – Dijo Shota.  
– Creo que Hiroki-kun debería acompañarnos a la empresa, ¿tú qué dices, Tadayoshi? – Preguntó Keiichiro.  
– ¿Empresa? – Preguntó Hiroki, mirando a Ryo.  
– Aún hay cosas que me sigo preguntando al respecto – Respondió el aludido, siendo observado tanto él como su amigo, por Tadayoshi.  
– A mí me parece que deberían quedarse unos días aquí dentro. Realmente no confío cuáles serán las intenciones de Yoko a partir de esto…  
– Kei-chan, Ohkura-san tiene razón – Keiichiro frunció sus labios en señal de descontento.  
– Vaya… Y yo que quería que Hiroki-kun conociera a Erika.  
– Ikuta-kun, ¿van a ir con Tegoshi más tarde?  
– No lo veo posible. Creo que lo mejor es que Masuda permanezca en cama un poco más…  
– ¿No le avisaste a Maru? – Preguntó Tadayoshi.  
– Lo encontré mientras veía hacia aquí, pero… No me respondió – Respondió el muchacho.  
– Ya veo…  
– Me pregunto qué le sucederá a Maru – Dijo Keiichiro, en voz alta, mirando el techo.  
Desde la cocina, se oyó un sonido de algo de vidrio rompiéndose. Los presentes giraron su cabeza hacia aquella habitación, pero no dijeron nada, en cambio, continuaron terminando su desayuno.  
Toma subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto donde estaban Takahisa y Yuya, siendo seguido a los pocos minutos por Shota, quien le llevó el desayuno a los tres. Al salir de la habitación, con pasos lentos, fue a ver a Ryuhei, llamando a su puerta con suavidad. Esperó unos instantes, pero, al no recibir respuesta, optó por entrar, encontrando al morocho durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cama, después de haberse dado un baño, puesto que la bata de baño y el cabello mojado que caía despeinado sobre su rostro no demostraban lo contrario. El muchacho entró y se acercó a él, sentándose de cuclillas sobre el suelo. Alzó una de sus manos y tocó su rostro, cerrando luego los ojos. Intentando hurgar en el corazón de Ryuhei, sintió que su cuerpo levitaba en el aire hasta caer sobre un suave colchón. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con el secretario encima suyo, cortándole el paso.  
– ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? – Le susurró.  
– Saber qué le sucede –  Respondió Shota, sin oponer resistencia alguna.  
– ¿Realmente quieres verlo? – Preguntó el morocho.  
– Sí – Musitó el aludido, después de unos instantes.  
– Bueno, hazlo – Dijo, antes de acercarse a él y besar sus labios. Era algo poco probable, pero en ese instante, Shota lo comprobó, mientras más cercano era el contacto con la otra persona, más transparente era su corazón y sus pensamientos para él. Una vez Ryuhei quedó saciado, se sentó encima suyo, con la cabeza gacha –. ¿Ahora te das cuenta? ¿Te das cuenta por qué me duele tanto que estés cerca de mí? ¿Por qué no quería que vieras a través de mí? – El aludido estaba más que anonadado por lo que había visto. Respiraba porque era un movimiento involuntario –. ¿Cuál es tu opinión de mí después de eso, Yasu?  
– Eres un monstruo – Sollozó el rubio, levantándose lentamente de la cama –. Hina me había contado algo, pero… No merece perdón alguno…  
– Si tuviera la fortaleza y el poder de hacerlo… Yo también te forzaría… Yo también sería un egoísta con tal de tenerte a mi lado – Le dijo, agarrando su brazo derecho para girarlo y lamer su muñeca con la lengua, haciéndole una marca al succionar aquella parte con sus labios. El rubio se zafó del agarre, sosteniendo su brazo con miedo –. Me temes, ¿eh? – Le preguntó, sonriendo.  
– Ahora entiendo por qué Hina está pensando tan seriamente en proteger a Uchi-san…  
– No te metas en las cosas de Tacchon, Yasu. Ese tipo es capaz de sacarlos a Hina y a ti del medio si es necesario. Es más, es capaz de hacernos trizas a todos si eso significa poder quedarse con Ryo…  
Lo siguiente que oyó Ryuhei, fue la puerta de su habitación cerrándose. Afuera, Keiichiro apoyaba su cuerpo sobre la pared frente a la habitación.  
– No voy a preguntarte qué sucedió, pero algo me dice que fue grave – El vampiro se acercó a él y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio –. Cuando quieras decírmelo, estaré aquí.  
– Será demasiado tarde, Koyama-san. Será demasiado tarde…  
– Nunca es demasiado tarde, muchacho – Le sonrió, acariciando sus cabellos.  
– Koyama-san, ¿puedo pedirle un favor?  
– Dime…  
– ¿Puede ayudar a Ikuta-san y Nishikido-san a viajar al pasado? – Le preguntó, viendo el mayor un brillo sobre su mirada. Keiichiro miró al techo, suspirando luego.  
– Yo no tengo el poder de hacerlo, pero… Conozco a alguien que sí – Le sonrió.  
– Hable con quien sea, Koyama-san, por favor – Le suplicó.  
  
Apenas la reunión finalizó, Keiichiro hizo una reverencia general para salir con Shigeaki de la sala de reuniones, pero ambos fueron interceptados por Tadayoshi.  
 – ¿Te vas? – Le preguntó.  
– Todavía… hay unos asuntos que requieren de mi presencia en este lugar… Así que, lamento decirte que tendrás que aguantarnos a Shige y a mí un tiempo más en tu hogar.  
– Sabes que no es ninguna molestia, Koyama-san.  
– Entonces, nos vemos más tarde en la casa.  
– Nos vemos – Los saludó Tadayoshi mirando luego el camino tomado por ambos.  
– ¿Quieres que los siga? – Preguntó Ryuhei.  
– No veo necesidad alguna de hacerlo – Le respondió el vampiro, segundos más tarde –. ¿Tú sí?  
– Pregunto porque últimamente estás viendo enemigos por todas partes…  
  
Shigeaki abrió la puerta de la azotea, dándole el paso a Keiichiro, para cerrarla y quedarse vigilando del lado de adentro.  
– Es raro que me hayas citado en un sitio tan ventoso, Kei-chan – Le dijo Erika, evitando que su cabello terminara envolviendo su rostro, al sostenerlo con su mano derecha.  
– Lo siento, Erika-san – Se disculpó el vampiro, haciéndole un rodete a la _housekeeper_ para que el viento ya no le molestara –. Es que este asunto es demasiado serio para estar hablándolo por los pasillos.  
– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó la mujer, como si quisiera escudriñar en sus pensamientos.  
– ¿Le suena el nombre de Nishikido Ryo?  
– El próximo _supplier_ de Tadayoshi-kun. Sí. Lo vi una vez. ¿Sucedió algo?  
– Me imagino que… no sabe cómo llegó aquí, ¿verdad?  
– No… Es decir… ¿Cómo sabías que no pude ver su muerte…?  
– Me lo imaginé – Dijo el vampiro, apoyando su cuerpo contra el barandal de la azotea –. Erika-san, ¿usted puede ayudarnos a viajar al pasado?  
– Bien sabes que viajar al pasado  no es una de mis cualidades. Yo sólo puedo materializarme en el mundo de los vivos y volver al mundo de los no-vivos cuando quiera. Para eso, necesitarías a alguien que pueda viajar a través del tiempo.  
– Tengo uno.  
Erika lo miró, tardando unos instantes en hablar.  
– A Tegoshi-kun no va a gustarle la idea…  
– Ikuta-kun lo sabe, pero quiere correr ese riesgo.  
– Bueno… Sabes que en este lugar hay un portal que conduce al mundo de los vivos… Puedo llevarlos hasta allá… Pero, tengo una curiosidad… ¿Tadayoshi-kun lo sabe?  
Keiichiro revoleó los ojos y los cerró con fuerza.  
– Mire… Hay algo que me preocupa de Tadayoshi. No sé exactamente qué, pero hay algo que no está bien con él.  
– Sé más claro. Sabes que él es como un hermano para mí – Le ordenó la mujer.  
– Es que realmente no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que desde anoche es como si Murakami-kun le hubiera declarado la guerra a Tadayoshi.  
– ¿A qué te refieres?  
– Hoy… sentí como si estuviera protegiendo a Uchi-kun… Como si fuera una fiera protegiendo a uno de sus cachorros…  
– ¿Debería ir a hablar con Tadayoshi-kun?  
– ¡No! No, no, no. ¿Por qué no mejor…? – Keiichiro se interrumpió a sí mismo para chequear la hora en su reloj de pulsera –. Vaya a la casa de Tadayoshi aprovechando que está en la empresa y hable directamente con Murakami-kun. Si Yasuda-kun abre la puerta, dígale que va de mi parte.  
Sorprendida por lo apurado que se hallaba Keiichiro, Erika atinó a asentir. La puerta de la azotea abriéndose, obligó a ambos a mirar a aquel lugar.  
– Kei-chan…  
– Ya nos vamos. Erika-san, por favor, vaya ahora mismo.  
  
Un par de golpes sobre la puerta, ocasionaron que terminara con su flojera de antes del mediodía para dirigirse a ella. Al abrirla, sintió como si una suave brisa entrara a la casa.  
– Vengo de parte de Kei-chan, Yasuda-kun – Le dijo Erika. El aludido parpadeó unos instantes, reaccionando cuando la mujer ladeó la cabeza hacia su derecha, esbozando una sonrisa.  
– ¡Ah, sí! ¡Pase, por favor! – Exclamó, dejando la puerta abierta para largarse a correr.  
Erika se quedó mirando el hall de entrada, reparando en la figura de Ryo bajando las escaleras.  
– Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos escaleras por medio, Nishikido-kun – Le dijo Erika. El aludido, le dedicó una reverencia, acto imitado por la mujer –. Me enteré que Uchi-kun finalmente está con ustedes.  
– Sí – Suspiró el mortal –. Es una suerte que todo haya salido bien.  
– Me alegro mucho. Espero que podamos conversar sin asuntos pendientes un día de estos.  
– Ah, ¿viene por Ohkura?  
– No exactamente – Respondió la muchacha. Ryo sintió que algo dentro suyo se sacudió, pero  no supo muy bien, qué.  
– Que vengas te digo – Shota llegó al hall llevando a la rastra a Shingo, quien le dedicó una reverencia a la recién llegada.  
– ¿Nos dejas a solas, Nishikido-kun? – Le pidió Erika.  
– ¡No! No hace falta. Vamos a la cocina – Dijo Shota –. ¡No! ¡Es decir…! ¡Al comedor! ¡Eso, eso! ¡Al comedor!  
– ¿Por qué no vamos a la orilla? El viento le sentará bien a Shingo-kun – Opinó la mujer –. ¿Nishikido-kun?  
– ¿Sí?  
– Yo hoy no vine a esta casa, ¿de acuerdo?  
– Está… bien…  
Ambos sirvientes y la mujer salieron de la casa, dejando a Ryo sorprendido por el pedido de Erika.  
– ¿Ryo-chan? – Lo llamó Hiroki, escaleras arriba –. ¿Recién vino alguien?  
– ¿Eh? No, no, no. No vino nadie, Hiro – Se apresuró a responder, subiendo con la misma velocidad las escaleras, para ayudarlo a bajar las mismas –. ¿Qué te dije de levantarte de la cama?  
– Siento que voy a terminar volviéndome uno con esa cama, necesito movilidad, ¿sabes?  
– ¿Adónde quieres ir?  
– ¿Me llevas al comedor? – Hiroki le pidió a Ryo que lo condujera al mismo sillón donde lo encontró por primera vez, pero esta vez el mortal, se quedó de pie, a su lado –. Este lugar es hermoso para mí. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque en este sitio te volví a encontrar, Ryo-chan. Tú me devolviste la vida – Susurró, apoyando su cabeza sobre el brazo del aludido, quien acarició sus cabellos con delicadeza.  
  
Era bastante tarde cuando Tadayoshi regresó de la empresa junto con Ryuhei. Al entrar a su casa y llegar al comedor, vio a todos, inclusive a Erika, Shingo y Shota, reunidos en aquella habitación.  
– Vaya… ¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños o algo así? – Bromeó el vampiro.  
– Mañana mismo Hiroki-kun va a hacerse cargo de lo que, como _supplier_ , le corresponde en la empresa – Dijo Erika. La seriedad en sus palabras, dejó perplejo al dueño de la mansión –. Nishikido-kun también poseerá una pequeña cantidad, ya que es un huésped de esta casa.  
– Pero no es mi _supplier_ …  
– Aún así, él también merece tener un patrimonio para disponer de él cuando quiera.  
Ryo, que no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando, sólo atinó a mirar de reojo tanto a Erika como a Tadayoshi.  
– Haz lo que quieras…  
– Tú le cederás parte de tus minerales…  
– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?  
– Porque tú has accedido a cuidarlo. Esas son las reglas – Erika tenía razón, por lo que el aludido, no pudo refutarle nada –. Y la razón por la que mandé a llamar a todos aquí, es porque voy a colaborar activamente en la idea de Nishikido-kun de viajar al pasado para averiguar cómo llegó aquí. Me he dado cuenta de que no sólo es coincidencia que Uchi-kun y Nishikido-kun se hayan encontrado aquí, sino que… No puedo _ver_ cómo murió en su mundo.  
– ¿Te refieres a…? – Preguntó Yuya.  
– Sí, _shadow_.  
– _Shadow_? – Preguntó Ryo en voz baja, inclinándose un poco hacia Hiroki.  
– Pero, ¿los _shadows_ no son un mito? – Preguntó Takahisa.  
– Me temo que no encuentro otra explicación para que no pueda visualizar la muerte de Nishikido-kun.  
– Se denomina _shadow_ a un fenómeno que evita que uno de nosotros haga uso de sus poderes. Aunque lo de Erika-san es leve, si está haciendo uso de su poder para materializarse en el mundo de los vivos y es alcanzada por un fenómeno como estos, es probable que termine perdida entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos sin tener oportunidad de regresar – Respondió Toma, quien había alcanzado a oír la pregunta de Ryo.  
– Además los _shadows_ tienen poderes que nadie conoce en realidad. No se sabe si carecen de poderes o si son poseedores de todos los habidos y por haber – Agregó Yuya.  
– ¿Es posible que Yokoyama sea uno de esos? – Pregunto Ryo.  
– Lamento desilusionarte, Nishikido-kun, pero de haber sido así, no estarías vivo en este momento – Declaró la mujer.  
– Ya veo…  
– A primera hora haré todas las averiguaciones, así que, los espero mañana en la empresa, Hiroki-kun, Nishikido-kun – Se despidió la mujer, con una sonrisa, respondiendo los aludidos con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.  
La puerta de entrada cerrándose fue la señal que necesitaba Yuya para hablar. Abrió su boca, mientras a su alrededor, el resto se levantaba de sus respectivos asientos, pero terminó mordiéndose el labio inferior y agarrando con fuerza la mano de Toma, quien al mirarlo, lo vio, también, con los ojos cerrados.  
– Cuídate – Le susurró.  
– Lo haré – Le dijo su _supplier_ , girando la mano de Yuya para poder entrelazarla a la suya.


	7. Reviviendo recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunque Tadayoshi se rehusara e intentara hacer todo lo posible para que no sucediera, Ryo y Toma terminan siendo capaces de viajar al pasado. Debido a la diferencia de tiempo entre el mundo de los muertos y los vivos, cuando regresan, lo hacen un año más tarde. En aquel año, al parecer pasaron cosas algo inesperadas...

En su oficina, Tadayoshi iba de un lado a otro de la misma, siendo observado por su secretario, que estaba sentado en una silla.  
– Me estás mareando.  
– Hay que evitar eso…  
– Es imposible, Tacchon. Por más que lo intentes, es imposible. No conoces el alcance de los poderes de Ikuta como para meterte en el medio.  
– Pero, es que… ¡¿Quién demonios fue el imbécil que hizo que se le metiera a Erika esa estúpida idea en la cabeza?!  
– Si quieres puedo empezar a enumerar – El vampiro lo miró –. Mentira. En realidad, sólo tengo uno: Murakami-kun.  
– No, no, no. Hina no sería capaz de hacerlo – Dijo Tadayoshi, negando con la cabeza –. ¿Por qué no mencionas a Yasu? – Ryuhei frunció el ceño –. No creas que soy estúpido, Maruyama Ryuhei – Le dijo, apoyando ambas palmas sobre la mesa para acercarse más a él –. Sé que dejaste que viera lo que sucedió, y estoy seguro de que él tiene algo que ver en esto – Ryuhei se levantó y agarró a Tadayoshi del cuello de la camisa –. Oh… ¿Qué es esto…? ¿Me estás desafiando?  
– Así como tú eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Ryo, yo estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por Yasu, así que mantenlo al margen de toda esta mierda que tú mismo generaste – Susurró seriamente, antes de soltarlo.  
– Tú estás con tanta mierda hasta el cuello como yo, Maru – Le recordó el vampiro, mientras el aludido se dirigía a la puerta para salir de la oficina. Mas Ryuhei se detuvo a mirarse ambas palmas.  
– Lo sé… Y no sabes cómo me arrepiento cada día de mi vida por eso.  
Ryuhei salió de la habitación, encontrándose con Hiroki y Ryo en el pasillo.  
– Creo que debería ser por aquí – Le dijo Hiroki a su amigo, intentando ubicarse en un mapa de papel que tenía entre sus manos.  
– ¿Están perdidos? – Preguntó Ryuhei, ocasionando que ambos lo miraran.  
– Algo así – Respondió Ryo, mientras Hiroki mantenía su mirada clavada en Ryuhei, sin omitir sonido alguno.  
– ¿Adónde quieren ir? Yo los guío.  
– En realidad, Erika-san nos espera.  
– Entonces, están perdidos – Rió el secretario, suavemente –. Erika-san es como una mariposa cuando está en la empresa. Aunque aparece revoloteando, cuando uno se da cuenta, ya no está. Así es ella.  
– ¿Ohkura está en su oficina? – Preguntó Ryo.  
– Sí, pasa. Yo me quedo cuidando a Hiroki-kun – El mortal asintió con la cabeza y entró a la oficina de Tadayoshi, generándose así, un incómodo silencio –. Hiroki-kun, respecto a lo sucedido cuando fuimos a rescatarte…  
– No hay nada de qué hablar. Entiendo por qué soy el blanco de Ohkura-san.  
– Si lo sabes, ¿por qué no te vas?  
– Porque Ryo-chan me necesita.  
Ryuhei se quedó mirando al muchacho, sin decirle nada más.  
  
– Oye, Ohkura…  
– Ah, Ryo. Pensé que eras Ryuhei, ya estaba por mandarte al diablo – Se sinceró el aludido, lanzándose sobre su silla.  
– Wow… Pensé que ustedes siempre se llevaban bien…  
– Tenemos nuestras diferencias… ¿Qué haces aquí?  
– Vinimos con Hiro… Erika-san nos dijo que…  
– Ah, sí, sí. Erika – Suspiró.  
– ¿Te molesta que ella haya hecho eso?  
– ¿Qué cosa?  
– Obligarte a que me ayudaras a volver al pasado.  
– Es algo que tú dijiste que querías hacer. Y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.  
– ¿Por Tegoshi?  
El aludido asintió.  
– Tegoshi ha sido lo más cercano que he tenido a una familia, después de Erika. Es normal que me preocupe por él.  
– Yo mismo me encargaré de proteger a Ikuta.  
– Sé que lo harás – Le sonrió, Tadayoshi.  
– El cielo está hermoso, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Ryo, luego de estar unos instantes contemplando las blancas nubes a través de la ventana. Al volver su vista a Tadayoshi, se dio cuenta que lo estaba observando –. ¿Qué tanto me miras? – Se sonrió, sintiendo un leve ardor sobre sus mejillas.  
– ¿Acaso no puedo mirarte?  
– Por supuesto que no, necesitas autorización.  
– ¿Y a quién debo pedírsela? – Le preguntó el vampiro, apoyando su mentón sobre su mano. Ambos se quedaron mirando unos instantes, estallando en carcajadas a los pocos minutos.  
– ¿De qué te ríes?  
– ¡¿Tú de qué te ríes?! ¡Tú fuiste el primero que se río!  
– ¡Lo siento! Yo no puedo ver el pasado para saberlo.  
– Yo tampoco – Tadayoshi dejó sus carcajadas de lado y volvió a posar su vista sobre él, seriamente –. Oye, Ryo, ¿confías en mí?  
– ¿Eh? – Preguntó el aludido, después de unos instantes.  
– Si confías en mí…  
Ryo le dio la cara al techo e hizo girar la silla donde estaba sentado con los pies.  
– Pues mira… Tú me salvaste la vida. Aunque al principio pensé que eras alguien inalcanzable, me di cuenta de que tendríamos casi la misma edad, si ambos estuviéramos vivos.  
– ¿Inalcanzable?  
– Tú tienes clase – Aclaró Ryo.  
– Ah.  
– Además…, no me has convertido en tu _supplier_ a la fuerza, sigues esperando mi decisión. Así que, creo que ambas cosas: que me hayas rescatado y que estés respetando mi decisión, hacen que confíe en ti.  
– Gracias. En cierto modo, necesitaba escuchar esas palabras de tu boca.  
Ryo se levantó, pero detuvo sus pasos, como si hubiera recordado algo.  
– Cuando regrese, te daré una respuesta  – Le dijo, sonriendo, antes de irse. Al salir de su oficina, se encontró con la presencia de Erika.  
– ¿Terminaste de hablar con Tadayoshi-kun? – Le preguntó.  
– Sí.  
– Bueno, vamos. Hay muchas cosas que tengo que explicarles. Si nos disculpas, Maruyama-kun…  
– Ah, sí, claro. Sigan – Dijo el aludido, dedicándole una reverencia a la mujer.  
El grupo se dirigió a la biblioteca, lugar del cual eligieron la mesa más alejada del tumulto de gente.  
– Muy bien – Dijo Erika –. Empecemos. Según mis experiencias, en el mundo de los vivos el tiempo pasa más lento que aquí. Lo que allí es una hora, aquí pasa en un año.  
– Ahora entiendo por qué Tegoshi estaba tan reacio a que Ikuta me acompañara – Dijo Ryo –. Él me había comentado que el tiempo es distinto, pero no supo explicarme del todo bien cuál era la diferencia exacta.  
– Ahora lo sabes. Sin embargo, en lo que ustedes están en el mundo de los vivos, dejaré a mis servidores más fieles para que protejan el portal ante cualquier eventualidad.  
– ¿Se refiere a los _shadows_? – Preguntó Hiroki.  
– Así es… Realmente, no quiero confiarme de mis poderes, aunque esté allí la mayoría del tiempo para vigilar la entrada, no podré hacerlo el año entero. Otra cosa que me gustaría decirles, cuando estén materializados en el mundo de los vivos, no deben hacer contacto con absolutamente nadie. Recuerden que su presencia es algo anormal, ya que se supone que Hiroki-kun ya está muerto y Nishikido-kun está a pocas horas o minutos de morir.  
– Es Ikuta-san quien debe manejar el tiempo en el que llegan, ¿verdad? – Pregutó Hiroki.  
– Así es, puesto que él es el único capaz de moverse a través del tiempo.  
– Creo que ya me está dando dolor de cabeza – Reconoció Ryo, llevándose una mano a su rostro.  
– ¿Demasiada información para un solo día, Nishikido-kun? – Le sonrió Erika.  
– La verdad que sí…  
– Cuando vuelvas, créeme que será peor. Debemos hacer algo con tus modales – Se explicó, mirándolo de arriba abajo, reparando en que se encontraba sentado con las piernas abiertas y sin apoyar la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, mientras que tanto ella como Hiroki, estaban sentados correctamente. Ryo, al darse cuenta de la diferencia, los imitó, dejando ambas manos sobre sus piernas, generando la melodiosa risa de la mujer –. ¡No te dije que te sentaras bien! Sólo dije que modificaríamos un poco tu manera de comportarte.  
– Erika-sama – La llamó una persona la cual no podía decirse si era hombre o mujer, puesto que estaba cubierto con una capa de color añil.  
– Ah, chicos, lo siento. Debo irme – Dijo la aludida, levantándose de su asiento, al igual que los hombres a ambos flancos suyo.  
– Erika-san, ¿cuándo podremos irnos? – Preguntó Ryo.  
– Cuando esté todo listo. Habla con Ikuta-kun y avísenme cuando esté preparado.  
  
– ¿Ya estás de mejor humor? – Le preguntó Tadayoshi a Ryuhei, mirándolo por sobre el libro que estaba leyendo en la biblioteca de su hogar.  
– Empezamos mal…  
– Está bien, me retracto: ¿Cómo estás?  
– Bien – Respondió el secretario, cerrando la puerta a su paso –. ¿Qué harás?  
– ¿Respecto a…?  
– Respecto a Ryo…  
– Intentaré usarlo…  
– Estás loco…  
– Todo estará bien. Sólo necesito demorar su llegada.  
  
Dos lanchas se dirigían a una isla en el medio de la nada, el mar era igual o aún más cristalino que lo que era visible desde la costa.  
Los dos grupos bajaron de las lanchas una vez llegaron, y se encaminaron al corazón de la isla misma, donde el aire se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más denso. Al llegar a destino, vieron algo parecido a un profundo agujero negro, cuya succión parecía ser frenada por varias personas reunidas a su alrededor, recitando una especie de cántico en un extraño lenguaje.  
– Por favor – Erika les dio el paso a Ryo y Toma, por lo que dos de aquellas personas rodeando aquel agujero negro, se separaron un poco para dejarlos pasar. Al hacerlo, dentro de aquel círculo, los recién llegados, se dieron cuenta que la succión era más potente. Hicieron un semicírculo a su alrededor, recitando un cántico a coro, diferente del que habían estado diciendo anteriormente.  
– Dame la mano – Le pidió Toma a Ryo.  
– Olvídalo.  
– Si no lo haces, vas a perderte en el espacio temporal…  
– Está bien, está bien – El aludido extendió su mano, la cual fue estrechada por el _supplier_. Toma miró a Yuya, y le sonrió, acto que fue imitado por el rubio –. Ahora se supone que deben darte su poder para que el tuyo se multiplique y lleguemos a destino, ¿cierto?  
– Así es… Cuando sientas que estás siendo arrastrado, déjate llevar.  
Poco a poco, ambos sintieron cómo el agujero negro estaba comenzando a succionarlos. Cuando estuvieron dentro, a sus espaldas oyeron un sonido seco.  
– ¡Tadayoshi!  
Al girar su cabeza, Ryo pudo ver a Tadayoshi en el suelo, siendo rápidamente intervenido por sus amigos.  
– Él estará bien – Le dijo Toma, sosteniendo su mano con más fuerza. Al mirarlo, Ryo pudo ver su sonrisa –. Estoy seguro que dio lo máximo de su poder para que lleguemos bien a destino.  
Una destellante luz terminó envolviéndolos. Al abrir sus ojos, pudieron ver una típica calle japonesa, pero fueron sorprendidos por una repentina tormenta.  
– Lluvia…  
– Ah, qué suerte que traje todo lo necesario – Dijo Toma, agachado en el suelo, revolviendo la mochila que hasta ese momento había estado sobre sus espaldas, para sacar un paraguas, el cual abrió –. ¿Recuerdas cuál es tu casa? – El aludido negó con la cabeza –. No te preocupes, si llegamos aquí, por algo debe ser. Vamos, empecemos a caminar un poco. Intenta ver cada uno de los detalles, a ver si recuerdas algo.  
Ambos empezaron a caminar muy lentamente, hasta que Ryo llegó a una veterinaria, donde un pequeño perro de pelaje ocre, se lo quedó mirando, intentando olfatearlo a través del vidrio, para terminar ladrándole alegremente, mientras movía la cola.  
– Lo recuerdo…  
– ¿Sí?  
– Siempre que volvía por esta calle, solía detenerme a saludarlo. Y si la veterinaria estaba abierta, entraba y estaba con él un rato.  
– ¿Por qué no lo compraste? ¿Es que acaso no tenías dinero?  
– No… Pero… en el lugar donde estaba… Yo – Intentó hacer memoria, empezando a recordar muy vagamente –… No me permitían tener mascotas…  
– Tenemos un avance: estás recordando.  
– Pero, esa noche – Ryo se giró unos noventa grados y señaló una esquina de la acera de enfrente, desde donde un muchacho encapuchado apareció corriendo –…, vine por ese lado…  
– Vamos, sigámoslo desde aquí – Dijo Toma.  
Ambos siguieron a quien se suponía era Ryo, hasta su propio departamento, pero Toma detuvo sus pasos rápidamente al llegar a la puerta de entrada, la cual estaba entreabierta.  
– ¿Qué sucede?  
– Eso – Respondió Toma, señalando una débil mancha negra que se trasladó sobre la pared hasta entrar al departamento –. Ahora sí.  
Al entrar, ambos se quedaron escondidos detrás de unas cortinas que separaban dos sectores de la casa. Del otro lado, el Ryo de ese mundo luchaba contra aquella sombra que había aparecido, hasta que finalmente fue alcanzado y lanzado al suelo. De esa misma forma, fue sentado sobre sus rodillas y sostenido de manos, sobre sus muslos. Delante suyo, poco a poco, la sombra fue materialIzándose, tomando una forma humana.  
– Ryuhei – Susurró Ryo.  
– Lo siento – Dijo el secretario, sacando una pequeña daga de entre sus prendas –. Créeme que no es nada personal.  
– ¡¿Quién rayos eres?! – Preguntó Ryo, sin poder moverse.  
– Pronto lo sabrás – Respondió, limpiando la brillante daga con su capa.  
– ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡¡Espera!!  
Al otro lado de la cortina, Ryo se llevó una mano a su estómago, recordando una horrible sensación que prefirió no recordar, y mucho menos, ver.  
– Realmente lo siento – Oyeron ambos susurrar a Ryuhei –. Pero a veces el amor es tan egoísta que a uno le hacen hacer cosas impensables… Incluso matar a la persona amada para poder ser capaz de poseerlo en otro lugar. Pronto nos conoceremos, Nishikido-kun.  
Lentamente, tanto las figuras como el departamento fueron esfumándose, como si fueran sombras. Repentinamente, Toma agarró con fuerza la mano de Ryo, sintiendo cómo eran succionados desde sus espaldas.  
– No puede ser – Dijo Ryo. Su acompañante, por su parte, sostuvo su mano todavía con más fuerza –. No puede ser…  
  
– Están llegando – Dijo Hiroki, esperando a Ryo y Toma al otro lado del agujero negro, al igual que las mismas personas que los habían despedido hace un año. Yuya miró a Hiroki e hizo un paso hacia adelante cuando sintió un cambio en la estructura de aquel agujero. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el _supplier_ de Yuya y el mortal, fueron transportados nuevamente de regreso.  
Toma fue abrazado con fuerza por Yuya, a quien el morocho estrechó entre sus brazos con un amor imposible de controlar.  
– Espera – Dijo Toma, zafándose lentamente del agarre de su pareja y clavando su mirada sobre Ryo, quien, con muchísima razón, buscaba con la mirada inyectada en odio a una persona en cuestión.  
– ¡Hijo de puta! – Exclamó el mortal, abalanzándose sobre Ryuhei, a quien derribó de una trompada –. ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Todo este tiempo fuiste tú!  
– ¡Espera, Ryo, ¿qué está sucediendo?! – Exclamó Keiichiro, intentando detenerlo.  
– ¡Todo este tiempo fue este desgraciado! – Respondió, siendo sostenido por Keiichiro y Takahisa.  
– ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó el secretario de Yuya.  
– ¡Ryuhei fue quien acabó con mi vida!  
– ¿Eh?  
– ¿Eso quiere decir que Maruyama-san es…? – Preguntó Hiroki.  
– Se equivocan – Respondió Tadayoshi, ayudando a su secretario –. Yo soy quien posee los atributos _shadow_.  
– ¡Suéltenme! – Vociferó Ryo, zafándose del agarre para poder ser capaz de atacar al vampiro, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca suyo, sintió cómo una fuerza anormal evitaba que siguiera acercándosele.  
– No te atrevas a ponerle siquiera un dedo encima – Le dijo una mujer a sus espaldas. Estaba vestida igual o todavía más elegante de lo que había visto vestir a Erika. Su cabello castaño caía por debajo de sus hombros en forma de ondas, cayendo varios mechones sobre sus pechos. Su mirada era desafiante, al contrario que Tadayoshi, cuya mirada se hallaba vacía.  
– Ryo-chan, cálmate – Le susurró Yuya. Por algún motivo, el aludido desistió de su idea, lo cual fue interpretado por la mujer como una señal para bajar la intensidad de su poder.  
– ¿Y tú quién eres? – Le preguntó a la castaña.  
– Mi nombre es Kiritani Mirei, y soy la prometida de Tadayoshi-kun – Respondió, agarrando el brazo del aludido.  
En aquel momento, no supo por qué, pero recordó las palabras que Ryuhei le dijo a su cuerpo ya sin vida. Lanzó una suave risa que fue oída por unos pocos.


	8. Bienvenida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con el regreso de Ryo y Toma del mundo de los vivos, aparecen nuevas personas con sospechosas intenciones. You ya no confía en Subaru y le pide a Shingo que controle sus bienes y a su propio secretario. Preocupado por Ryuhei, Shota lo acorrala para saber su condición física y mental, sin darse cuenta de que, lo que terminaría ocasionando, lo marcaría de por vida.

– ¿Nos vamos, Ryo-chan? – Le preguntó Hiroki, mirando alternadamente tanto a su amigo como a Tadayoshi, mientras Ryuhei se levantaba con dificultad del suelo.  
– No pienso ir a la casa de este asesino – Respondió el aludido, en voz baja.  
– No vamos a ir a su casa, Nishikido-kun – Le dijo Keiichiro, sonriéndole luego.  
En efecto, al lugar donde se dirigieron fue a la mansión que Keiichiro terminó comprando para instalarse de forma indefinida en aquel lugar.  
– Sí que me perdí de varias cosas – Reconoció el mortal, mirando a su alrededor, igual de sorprendido que la primera vez que había pisado la casa de Tadayoshi.  
– Bueno, después de todo ha estado ausente durante un año, Nishikido-san – Le dijo Shota.  
– Oye… Tú también has cambiado, Ricitos – Dijo el aludido, reparando en el elegante traje con el que estaba vestido el rubio.  
– ¿Por qué no vamos al living a charlar de esto? – Preguntó Keiichiro –. Creo que todos tenemos muchas cosas qué contarle a Nishikido-kun.  
– Si no les molesta – Interrumpió la voz de Yuya, convirtiéndose en el centro de las miradas.  
– Por supuesto que no, Tegoshi-kun – Sonrió el dueño del lugar –. Sabemos que tienes muchas cosas importantes qué contarle a Ikuta-kun.  
El rubio se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, entrelazando su mano a la de Toma, por detrás de sus espaldas.  
– Entonces, nos vemos más tarde – Dijo Yuya, antes de darse media vuelta y salir de la mansión.  
– Creo que yo también me retiro – Dijo Erika, estirando sus miembros superiores –. No he dormido casi nada.  
– Erika-san – Llamó Ryo su atención –. ¡Muchas gracias! – Exclamó el mortal, dedicándole una profunda reverencia –. De no haber sido por usted, por Koyama-san… Yo no hubiera…  
– Si realmente quieres agradecerme, deja que me vaya a dormir, no doy más del sueño – Se sinceró la mujer –. Los dejo, chicos.  
Erika se fue y el resto de los presentes llegaron al living, sentándose luego en los sillones de tres cuerpos de un color blanco con ribetes en dorado.  
– Muy bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? – Preguntó Keiichiro, mirando a las personas que habían compartido con él, ese último año.  
– Creo que desde el principio – Dijo Hiroki.  
– Desde que te fuiste, las cosas en la casa de Tadayoshi empezaron a volverse un poco tensas. No sólo por él, sino también por Maruyama-kun. Yasuda-kun me confesó que él lo había dejado usar su especialidad con su corazón, por lo que pudo ver quién fue tu asesino.  
– Además de que estuvo a punto de matarme en casa de Yokoyama-san – Agregó Hiroki.  
– ¿Qué hizo qué…? – Susurró Ryo.  
– Ah… Cierto que no lo sabías – Respondió el aludido, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.  
– De no haber sido porque yo estaba allí, estoy seguro de que lo hubiera hecho – Dijo Shingo.  
– Por ese motivo, decidí que lo mejor para todos, sería salir de esa casa, y terminé comprando una – Declaró Keiichiro.  
– ¿Y Tegoshi cómo la pasó?  
– Como se lo está imaginando – Respondió Shota.  
– Él estuvo yendo a la isla prácticamente todos los días esperando noticias de Ikuta – Prosiguió Shingo.  
– De todos modos, creo que Erika-san fue mucho más tiempo que él – Le dijo Shota, a modo de pregunta.  
– ¿Erika-san…? – Preguntó Ryo.  
– Creo que ella estaba igual de preocupada que todos nosotros, Yasuda-kun – Aclaró Keiichiro.  
– A propósito… Dejando de lado el momento…, ¿soy yo o Maruyama está más flaco…?  
Los presentes se miraron.  
– Creo que Maru… yama-san, sabiendo que Nishikido-san finalmente iba a saber que fue él quien…  
– Quien lo asesinó, Yasu – Prosiguió Shingo, ya que el rubio, por algún motivo, no parecía poder hacerlo.  
– Quien lo asesinó – Repitió el muchacho.  
– Podría decirse que se arrepintió de lo que hizo – Dijo Keiichiro, terminando el relato de Shota.  
– Creo que – Dijo Hiroki, convirtiéndose en el centro de las miradas –… Perdón por ser tan repetitivo, pero… cuando estuvo a punto de matarme… Dijo que no era nada personal…  
– Claro que no –Dijo Ryo -. Después de todo, ese es un perrito faldero que lo único que hace es estar bajo las órdenes de Ohkura.  
– Pero…, ¿por qué tanto afán en asesinarme? – Preguntó Hiroki.  
– Ya no tienes por qué hacerte esas preguntas – Le dijo Keiichiro –. Aquí nadie te hará nada, y tampoco en la empresa.  
– ¿Y eso? – Volvió a preguntar el mortal.  
– Uchi-kun tiene inmunidad – Respondió Shingo.  
– ¿Inmunidad?  
– Erika-san ordenó que nadie le hiciera daño, tanto a Uchi-san como a usted, Nishikido-san.  
– Vaya… Nos hemos ganado una gran amiga, ¿no, Hiro?  
– Eso incluye a Tadayoshi – Agregó Keiichiro –. Es decir, que tú eres el único que podrá decidir si quieres ser su _supplier_ o no.  
– Bueno, eso quiere decir que soy libre, ¿no? – Preguntó Ryo, sonriendo, levantándose y estirando sus brazos de cara al cielo. De un momento a otro, sintió que el mundo estaba dado vuelta, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, segundos más tarde.  
– ¡Ryo-chan! – Exclamó Hiroki, levantándose de un salto para socorrer a su amigo, al igual que Shota y Shingo. Mas Keiichiro, riendo suavemente, se acercó a él una vez estuvo sentado en el suelo.  
– Creo que deberías recordar que tu aparición en este mundo como un mortal es una anomalía, Nishikido-kun – Le dijo, extendiéndole su mano para que se levantara del suelo, aceptando el aludido el gesto y siendo ayudado por sus amigos –. Pero, tienes muchas más opciones que Tadayoshi.  
– ¿Opciones?  
– ¿Acaso te olvidas que Murakami-kun y Yasuda-kun son mitad vampiros? – Preguntó el dueño de la mansión –. Además, teniendo en cuenta que tienes una especialidad poco habitual, puedes solicitar los servicios de Uchi-kun como _supplier_ y convertirte en vampiro.  
– No quiero – Respondió el aludido, cabizbajo –. No quiero que Hiro sea sometido de nuevo. ¿No sería egoísta? Tener que someterlo a mí para mi supervivencia.  
– No es así, Ryo-chan – Dijo Hiroki –. Si es para que estés vivo, yo sería feliz de ser tu _supplier_.  
– Kei-chan – Lo llamó Shigeaki –. Es hora de dormir.  
– Ah, cierto. Gracias, Shige. Chicos, si tienen hambre, mi casa es su casa, ya lo saben. Nosotros debemos irnos a dormir, mañana tendremos un día bastante agitado. Eso te incluye, Nishikido-kun, así que espero que tengas una buena noche.  
– Muchas gracias, Koyama-san – Agradeció el muchacho.  
– Lo llevo a su habitación – Dijo Shigeaki.  
– Está bien, yo lo llevo, Kato-san – Dijo Hiroki.  
– Como guste – Dijo el _supplier_ –. Que descansen.  
El grupo se separó y se dirigió cada uno a su cuarto.  
– Mañana vengo a buscarte para ir a la empresa, ¿de acuerdo, Ryo-chan? – Preguntó Hiroki –. Ah, si necesitas algo, mi cuarto está al lado. Así que, por favor, no dudes en llamarme.  
Ryo, dándose cuenta de la preocupación que se reflejaba en los ojos de su amigo, se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza, respondiendo el muchacho al abrazo.  
– Gracias, Hiro – Susurró –. Tú eres lo único que me está manteniendo vivo en estos momentos.  
– Siempre estaré a tu lado, Ryo-chan. Siempre...  
El mortal entró a su habitación y se lanzó a la cama, mirando el techo.  
– Así que terminaré muerto, ¿eh…? – Suspiró –. Demonios, ¿qué debería hacer?  
  
Su pasión era palpable en el aire. Sus jadeos constantes llegaron a empeñar débilmente los vidrios de los ventanales de la habitación. El menor de los amantes cayó rendido sobre el cuerpo del mayor, quien aún con la respiración entrecortada, besó sus húmedos cabellos.  
– ¿Cuántas veces… lo hemos hecho…?  
– Conté unas 37…  
– Exagerado…  
Su mano estaba por encender la luz, pero fue interceptada por quien estaba acostado sobre la cama, que la entrelazó a la suya para llevarla a sus labios y poder besarla.  
– Te extrañé…  
– ¿Qué debería decir yo que estuve esperándote casi un año?  
– ¿Cuánto tiempo fue, exactamente?  
– Con Ryo-chan estuvieron casi diez meses en el otro lado…  
– Eso quiere decir que pasó un mes por minuto – La mirada inquisidora de Yuya lo obligó a seguir hablando –. Aproximadamente, pasamos diez minutos en el mundo de los vivos.  
– ¿Qué vieron, Toma? – Susurró Yuya, girándose para quedar con su cuerpo apoyado sobre el pecho del mayor –. La reacción de Ryo-chan cuando vio a Maru… ¿Qué quiso decir con que lo mató?  
– Es que eso fue lo que pasó. Maru fue quien asesinó a Ryo.  
– Pero, eso quiere decir que… ¿Maru posee las habilidades de un _shadow_? Si es así, ¿por qué está bajo el mando de Tada-chan?  
– Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Recuerdas el día que nos fuimos? – Yuya se giró para mirarlo y asintió con la cabeza –. Ohkura-san hizo una descarga de energía que lo hizo desmayar, ¿no?  
– S… Sí, podría decirse que sí.  
– ¿Y si en realidad estaba tratando de evitar que llegáramos a tiempo? ¿Y si lo que realmente quería era que nos perdiéramos en el tiempo-temp—?  
– No lo digas ni en broma. Si lo que dices es verdad—  
– ¿Tú no lo harías, Yuya? – Le susurró, mirándolo a los ojos aunque la oscuridad era lo único que los rodeaba –. Si yo no hubiera aceptado ser tu _supplier_ , ¿no me hubieras sometido hasta que estuviera suplicándote por mi vida?  
– Eso es… egoísta…  
– Pero, ¿no es amor? Aún con ese egoísmo, ¿no es amor? Tú mismo me lo has dicho, Yuya. Que me quitarías el título de _supplier_ si me iba con Ryo. Es porque no querías que me sucediera nada. Preferías alejarme de tu lado a que me pasara algo malo. Creo que lo de Ohkura-san fue lo mismo. Él no quería que Ryo se enterara de la canallada que mandó hacer a Maru.  
– Pero, Tada-chan no logró evitar que se fueran.  
– ¿Eh?  
– Sí, es probable que quizás haya querido evitar que llegaran a destino, pero, la razón de su desmayo, fue porque sí, liberó una gran descarga de energía, pero él mismo se encargó de absorberla. Quizás a último momento se arrepintió, y por ese mismo arrepentimiento es que comprometió con Kiritani-san…  
– ¿Kiri…? Ahhhh… ¿La mujer que estaba a su lado?  
– Sí… No preguntes de dónde salió, porque ni yo lo sé – Dijo el rubio, hincándose de hombros.  
– Qué raro… ¿Qué querrá esa mujer…?  
  
Volvió a revisar su reloj una vez más, las reuniones lo aburrían sobremanera, siempre lo habían hecho, así que estaba sentado tomando café, en la cafetería, hasta que una muchacha se le acercó, extendiéndole un teléfono.  
– Para usted.  
– ¿Para mí? – Preguntó, bebiendo rápido el café que recién había tomado.  
– Usted es Murakami Shingo-san, ¿verdad?  
El aludido asintió con la cabeza y atendió el llamado, comprendiendo la muchacha que esa era la señal para dejarlo solo.  
– Bu… Buenos días… Habla Murakami…  
– “ _Hina_ …”  
– Yokoya—  
– “ _Shhh… No me menciones, por favor_.”  
– Ah… Está bien…  
– “ _¿Cómo estás?_ ”  
– Bien – Hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando –. ¿Usted?  
– “ _Digamos que bien. Hina_ …”  
– ¿Sí?  
– “ _Quisiera pedirte dos favores_ …”  
– ¿A mí? – Preguntó Shingo, riendo.  
– “ _Quiero que vigiles a Subaru, por favor. Me temo que es posible que esté haciendo un mal manejo de mis bienes._ ”  
– Pero, ¿lo has hablado con Erika-san? Es extraño que…  
– “ _Confío en ti. Ya no puedo sentir eso por Subaru. Me retracto, la verdad es que nunca he confiado en él. La razón por la que lo contraté como secretario fue por su fortaleza tanto física como mental._ ”  
– Yo…  
– “ _¿Puedes hacerme un informe detallado y estudiarlo al pie de la letra? Tu especialidad también son los detalles, ¿no es así? Me he dado cuenta que observas todo con mucho detenimiento. Incluso mi cuerpo desnudo_.”  
– Yoko – Mencionó Shingo su nombre en voz baja, sintiendo un leve ardor sobre sus mejillas.  
– “ _Te sonrojaste, ¿verdad?_ ”  
– ¿Me estás espiando? – Preguntó el aludido, mirando para todos lados.  
– “ _¡Claro que no! Pero te conozco demasiado bien como para darme cuenta que lo estás.”_ Shingo chistó. _“Hina, una vez que tengas el informe, memorízatelo y quémalo_.”  
– ¿Eh…?  
– “ _No quiero que Subaru se entere de esto. Si te llega a suceder algo, yo sería capaz de morir_ …”  
– No digas eso.  
– “ _Quiero verte_.” You no obtuvo respuesta del otro lado. Aunque débilmente podía oír el murmullo de las personas que estaban en el mismo lugar que Shingo, podía oír su respiración con más claridad. “ _Cuando tengas hecho el informe, ven a verme a mi casa de verano_.”  
– ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿No estás en tu casa?  
– “ _No. Me estuve sintiendo un poco mal, así que quise tomarme un descanso. ¿Puedes hacerme también ese favor?_ ”  
– Lo haré – Suspiró Shingo.  
– “ _Gracias. Te esperaré. ¡Ah! ¿Hina?_ ”  
– ¿Mh?  
– “ _Te amo_.”  
  
La reunión había terminado. Maldijo internamente a quién abrió las cortinas de la sala, dejando que el sol entrara. Sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio la luz del sol. Luego de saludar a todos con una reverencia, intentó huir despavorido, para dirigirse a la oficina de Tadayoshi.  
– ¡Maruyama-san! – Reconoció su voz, por lo que se giró unos noventa grados. De entre el tumulto de gente en el pasillo, vio a Shota saliendo del mismo –. Maruyama-san, ¿tiene algo que hacer?  
– Ahora… debería revisar unos informes que me pidió Ohkura-san.  
– Oh, ya veo. ¿Le molestaría que desayunara con usted mientras lo hace?  
– ¿Eso es una excusa para hablar de algo conmigo? – Le sonrió el secretario.  
– Para nada. Sólo quiero hacer justo lo que dije.  
Ambos hombres, se dirigieron a la oficina de Tadayoshi, la cual no sólo estaba vacía sino, también, con las persianas bajas. Ryuhei levantó el tubo telefónico y pidió el desayuno.  
– Ya está – Le dijo a Shota, quien lo miró algo extrañado cuando encendió la luz del pequeño velador que estaba sobre el escritorio –. ¿Sucede algo?  
– ¿No crees que en vez de encender la luz debería abrir las persianas? – Preguntó el aludido –. Afuera hay un sol hermoso – Agregó, siendo él mismo quien levantó las persianas notando, al hacerlo, que hacía bastante que nadie se disponía a limpiar el lugar. La reacción de la otra persona allí presente, fue la de cubrir sus ojos rápidamente. El rubio se acercó y se sentó frente a él. Rozó una de sus manos para llamar su atención. Al sentir aquel cosquilleo, Ryuhei lo miró –. Como lo imaginaba. ¿Hace cuánto que no duerme?  
– Entonces, ¿tu invitación fue por lástima? – Susurró el morocho –. Realmente no te importo, ¿cierto?  
– Claro que no, Maruyama-san. Lo hice porque me preocupo por usted. Pero si no lo hacía de esta forma, jamás iba a poder hablarle. Últimamente, lo único que hace es huir constantemente de mí.  
– ¿Huir? ¿Yo…?  
– Maruyama-san, ¿se encuentra bien? – Le preguntó Shota al notar que mantenía la cabeza gacha en todo momento, oyendo sólo varios susurros de su parte –. Maruyama-san – Volvió a llamarlo, esta vez meciendo su brazo.  
– Déjame en paz – Musitó, sintiendo Shota, cómo su cuerpo en una fracción de segundos, quedó pegado a la pared, sosteniéndolo Ryuhei del cuello, fuertemente.  
– M… Maruyama-san – Intentó volverlo en sí el rubio, queriendo zafarse del agarre con sus propias manos, pero el morocho le cortó el aire al darle un fuerte golpe sobre la boca del estómago, impidiendo que lo lograra –. Suél… te... me…  
Con la misma mano que golpeó al rubio, Ryuhei despojó a Shota de sus ropas de un tirón. Saladas lágrimas de dolor e incomprensión empezaron a salir a borbotones de sus ojos. En ese momento deseó que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible, para desaparecer de ahí para siempre.  
  
No supo cuándo llegó, lo que sí supo fue lo que había sucedido. Sabía que lo había hecho estuvo mal, quería detenerse, pero era como si su cuerpo no le hiciera caso a lo que su corazón o mente le pedía.  
Entró a la casa, cruzándose a Tadayoshi saliendo del comedor.  
– ¿Recién llegas?  
– Me surgió algo, lo siento mucho. ¿Me necesitabas para algo? – Le preguntó, viéndolo subir las escaleras.  
– No, para nada – Respondió, sin siquiera darse vuelta para saludarlo –. Que descanses, Maru.  
– Que pases buenas noches, Tacchon.  
Sus pasos lentamente terminaron dentro de la habitación perteneciente a Shingo y Shota. Cerró la puerta a su paso y encendió la luz de la pequeña lámpara de la mesa de luz del rubio. Se lanzó a su cama y cerró los ojos cubriéndoselos con su brazo, dejando que su pecado pasara por su mente una y otra vez sin poder ser capaz de conciliar el sueño.  
  
Suspiró antes de entrar. Estaba por golpear la puerta, pero se dio cuenta que ese lugar era su propio hogar, por lo que abrió la puerta con lentitud. Apenas la cerró y dio dos pasos en dirección a su cuarto, una voz lo interrumpió.  
– ¡Ah! ¡Yasu! – Lo llamó Yuya, acercándose corriendo a él –. Te estábamos esperando.  
– Lo siento, Tegoshi-san, hoy… Estoy algo cansado – Le dijo el recién llegado, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.  
– Pero, Erika quiere que nos reunamos todos para decirnos algo importante – Musitó el vampiro.  
– Lo siento… ¿Pueden hacerlo sin mí? Buenas noches – Dijo Shota, rápidamente, subiendo las escaleras.  
– ¿Y Yasuda-kun? – Le preguntó Erika a Yuya, quien volvió al comedor con la mirada perdida.  
– ¿Sucedió algo malo? – Agregó Toma, mientras el rubio se sentaba a su lado y negaba con la cabeza.  
– No… Dijo que estaba cansado, eso es todo – Respondió, sonriendo forzadamente.  
– Ya veo… Bueno, él se lo pierde. Los he reunido aquí porque dado a que hemos solucionado todos los problemas que se nos han presentado, se me ocurrió felicitarlos a todos por su labor, organizando un baile de máscaras.  
– ¿Baile de máscaras…? – Preguntó Hiroki.  
– ¡Sí! ¿No será divertido? – Preguntó la mujer con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
Escaleras arriba, Shigeaki se había quedado dormido por cuarta vez en el día, y por cuarta vez, oyendo a Keiichiro leyendo un libro en voz alta. Le pareció oír un sollozo a lo lejos y, guiándose por el sonido, llegó hasta el cuarto de Shota, donde podía escuchar claramente el llanto desgarrador del muchacho.  
  
Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta a su paso. Se lanzó a la cama y suspiró. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentir la diferencia entre el día y la noche. Se sentía un esclavo. No, eso era, es sólo que ni quería reconocerlo ni se daba cuenta de ello. Oyó el chirriante sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose. La persona que salió de aquel cuarto, se despojó de la bata que cubría su cuerpo y se sentó en cuclillas sobre él, abrazándolo luego.  
– ¿Me amas? – Le preguntó Mirei a Tadayoshi, en voz baja.  
– Sí… Te amo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Hina habla por teléfono con Yoko, habrán notado que a veces lo tutea y a veces, no. Eso es porque como es Yoko, a veces se olvida de no tratarlo de usted. Así que no es que yo le pifie, sino que él como loco enamorado (? lo hace sin darse cuenta xD


	9. Baile de máscaras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shota se sincera a medias con Keiichiro y Shingo pide la ayuda a Erika para el pedido que le hizo You. Ryo va a ver a Tadayoshi sólo para darse cuenta que él ha cambiado mucho más de lo que había pensado.

– ¿Cómo es eso que hoy no irá a la empresa, Koyama-san? – Le preguntó Shingo, en medio del desayuno.  
– Tengo otros asuntos que requieren de mi presencia, Murakami-kun, pero Shige me suplantará. Si tienes alguna duda, puedes preguntarle a él.  
– Oh… Está bien…  
Keiichiro acompañó a sus amigos hasta la puerta de entrada, lugar donde los despidió con su mano en alto. Subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de Shota, quien estaba poniéndose el saco.  
– Ah, Koyama-san…  
El mayor, cerró la puerta a su paso y se sentó sobre la cama del rubio.  
– ¿Podrías sentarte a mi lado? – Le pidió –. Por favor.  
El aludido hizo caso a las palabras de Keiichiro y se sentó.  
– ¿Qué sucede?  
– Es lo que me gustaría saber…  
– ¿Eh?  
– Desde hace unas semanas que estás encerrado aquí. Sé que Murakami-kun y hasta Ryo han venido a verte. He venido respetando tu silencio, pero algo me dice que quieres sacarte eso que llevas dentro. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Yasuda-kun.  
Shota suspiró. Estaba por hablar, pero llevó su rostro al techo, largando un largo y lastimoso suspiro, sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar poco a poco. Este temblor terminó cuando Keiichiro posó sus manos sobre las suyas y levantó su rostro para encontrarse con su pacífica mirada.  
– Algo le pasa a Maru… Algo muy grave le está pasando – Dijo, finalmente.  
– ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te dijo algo?  
Shota negó con la cabeza.  
– Él está… culpándose por algo… No sólo por lo de Nishikido-san. Ese fue el… detonante…  
– ¿A qué te refieres…? – Inquirió el mayor.  
– Me temo que… es probable que parte de la especialidad de Ohkura-san haya quedado dentro suyo, que no haya desaparecido – Keiichiro frunció el ceño, sin llegar a entender sus palabras –. Quizás… Maru tenga una parte suya que lo lleva a hacer cosas que en realidad él no desea y que lo está consumiendo por dentro.  
– Bueno… Es verdad que Maruyama-kun está muy raro… además de que está llevando una mala alimentación. Y puedo jurar que Tadayoshi-kun también, pero… de ahí a pensar que aún mantiene las habilidades de shadow…, ¿no crees que estás exagerando? – El aludido no respondió, atinando sólo a desviar su mirada –. O es que… ¿tienes seguridad en lo que estás diciendo…?  
– No quiero hablar de eso, Koyama-san… Por favor – Sollozó el rubio.  
– Está bien – Dijo Keiichiro, ofreciéndole al menor su hombro para apoyarse y llorar con más facilidad, que sintiera que no estaba solo.

– Oh, vaya que se nos hizo tarde – Le dijo Erika a Ryo, ambos en la biblioteca, tras ver el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana –. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos, Nishikido-kun.  
– Tendré que llamar a Koyama-san para que mande a alguien a buscarme…  
– Olvídalo, yo te llevo.  
– Será la primera vez que una mujer me lleve a casa – Dijo el mortal, juntando los libros que estaban sobre la mesa, al igual que Erika.  
– ¿Siempre has sido igual de caballero?  
– La mayoría de las veces, supongo.  
– Es bueno saber que tu esencia no ha cambiado, Nishikido-kun.  
– Puedes decirme Ryo, nos vemos prácticamente todos los días…  
– Es cierto. Pero sólo si tú me llamas por mi nombre de pila – Le dijo, extendiéndole la mano derecha.  
– Está bien. Trato hecho – Accedió el morocho a su pedido, estrechando su mano.  
– Ahora, vamos a devolver estos libros a su lugar.  
Ambos fueron a cada uno de los distintos estantes donde debían guardar la gran cantidad de libros que estaban cargando.  
– Hace tanto que venimos a este lugar que ya conozco los lugares de casi todos los libros – Suspiró Ryo, generando la sonrisa en Erika.  
– Eso es bueno, además, te sirve para lo que estás buscando – Agregó, subiéndose a una pequeña escalera para dejar uno de los libros en su lugar correcto –. A propósito, ¿has tomado alguna decisión al respecto? Recuerda que no te queda mucho tiem—  
La mujer se enredó con su vestido al intentar bajar los escalones, pero fue Ryo quien la salvó de caer al suelo, sosteniendo su cuerpo con sus brazos.  
– Cuidado – Le dijo el mortal, sonriendo –. Oye… ¿Alguien te dijo alguna vez que eres hermosa…? – La aludida no podía salir de su asombro ante sus palabras –. Realmente… Eres hermosa – Susurró, todavía sosteniendo el cuerpo de la mujer entre sus brazos, y acercándose a su rostro para besar sus labios.  
– Erika-sama…  
El llamado de uno de los usuales sirvientes de Erika, hizo que la housekeeper se zafara del mortal.  
– E… Enseguida vamos… Antes..., vamos a llevar a Ryo a casa de Kei-chan.  
– ¿Ryo?  
– Nishikido-san – Se corrigió la mujer.  
– Entonces, los espero abajo.  
– Por favor.  
– Erika – La llamó Ryo una vez el sirviente salió de la biblioteca –, usted me preguntó si ya había tomado una decisión – La mujer lo miró, oyendo con atención sus palabras –. Ya lo hice. Y me gustaría transmitírsela al comienzo el baile de máscaras, ¿está bien?  
– Como gustes.

En el viaje hasta la mansión de Keiichiro, el diálogo entre las personas dentro del automóvil era nulo. Recién cuando Ryo debió bajar del mismo, ambos se miraron. Erika extendió su mano derecha mientras que Ryo atinó a estirar su cuerpo hacia adelante para darle un beso en la mejilla. El resultado final, fue que ambos estrecharon sus manos, dándose un beso en la mejilla.  
– No digas nada – Le ordenó la mujer a su sirviente una vez el mortal bajó del vehiculo.  
Al entrar Ryo a la mansión, halló un joven enmascarado saliendo del comedor que lo hizo asustar.  
– Ryo-chan, ya estaba pensando que no ibas a regresar esta noche.  
– Hiro…  
El muchacho llevaba puesta una máscara blanca con detalles en azul y celeste.  
– Nos estamos preparando para el baile de máscaras de Erika-san.  
– ¿Cuándo es que era? – Suspiró el mortal, subiendo las escaleras mientras se desanudaba la corbata.  
– Mañana a la noche – Respondió Hiroki, siguiéndolo hasta su habitación –. ¿Sucedió algo en la empresa?  
– ¿Mh? ¿Por qué preguntas? – Preguntó Ryo, lanzando su saco sobre la cama, antes de acostarse sobre ella.  
– Te veo raro – Dijo el muchacho, sentándose a su lado –. Estás… apagado…  
– Dime, Hiro… ¿Se vería muy raro si me pongo a salir con Erika?  
– Te diría que estás loco… Si Erika-san ha sido la persona que te ha dado inmunidad, el hecho de que seas su novio, será todo lo contrario. Todos los enemigos de Erika-san se mostrarán ante ella y te atacarán a ti al considerarte su punto débil. Pero, ¿por qué estuviste pensando eso?  
– Hoy la besé – Dijo, después de una pausa.  
– ¿Qué…?  
– Fue algo… imprevisto… y… mágico…  
– ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? – El morocho lo miró –. ¿Estás seguro que no estás diciendo eso sólo para encontrar otra forma de sobrevivir?  
– ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó Ryo, sonriéndose.  
– Sólo espero que lo que vayas a hacer, no sea un error, amigo mío – Le dijo, palmeando su pierna varias veces antes de salir del lugar.

En la mansión de Tadayoshi, sólo la luz de las velas iluminaba el comedor. Ryuhei estaba sentado en su lugar de siempre al igual que el dueño de la mansión, mientras que Mirei estaba sentada a su derecha.  
– Ah, Tadayoshi-kun, me había olvidado de decirte, que ha llegado una invitación a nuestro nombre.  
– ¿Invitación de qué?  
– Para un baile de máscaras en la mansión de Toda-san.  
– ¿De Erika-san? – Preguntó Tadayoshi.  
– Sí. Aquí tienes – Le dijo, entregándole un sobre abierto, el cual el hombre devoró con la vista.  
– ¿Cuándo es? – Preguntó Ryuhei.  
– Mañana en la noche – Musitó el vampiro.  
– Si quieren, mañana puedo encargarme yo de buscar las máscaras – Dijo Mirei, mirando en forma alternada a ambos.  
– Te lo agradecería mucho – Dijo Tadayoshi, tomando su mano izquierda con dulzura, siendo observado por su secretario, quien desvió su vista cuando se dio cuenta que la mujer le dirigió una mirada fugaz.

Tadayoshi entró a su oficina, cerrando los ojos con fuerza por un momento al entrar. Miró a su secretario, buscando una explicación.  
– Lo siento, no puedo controlar que no entren a la oficina todo el tiempo – Bufó.  
– ¿Irás a la reunión?  
– Creo que ya que te dignaste a venir, deberías ser tú quien vaya. Digo, para que la gente se deje de preguntar si estás vivo o no.  
– Oye, ¿te levantaste de mal humor o qué? – Preguntó Tadayoshi, sonriendo, a Ryuhei, quien estaba de espaldas a él –. Está bien, está bien, yo iré. Nos vemos más tarde.  
El vampiro salió de su oficina y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones, donde solo halló a Erika y Ryo riendo por un asunto ajeno a él. Al principio se sorprendió, pero optó por seguir sus pasos hacia el interior del lugar, en vez de huir.  
– No puedo creer que haya dicho eso – Rió Erika.  
– Sí, la verdad que a mí también me sorprendió – Agregó el morocho.  
– Buenos días – Los saludó el vampiro.  
– Buenos días – Susurró Ryo, casi para sus adentros, notando por primera vez que Tadayoshi estaba igual o todavía más flaco de lo que estaba Ryuhei.  
– Tadayoshi-kun, tanto tiempo – Lo saludó Erika, con una sonrisa –. Pensé que ya no te veríamos por aquí.  
– Lamento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo. Ryuhei ha hecho una buena labor como secretario de todos modos.  
– Hablando de Maruyama-kun, ¿él se encuentra bien? – Preguntó Erika.  
– Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
– Es que… Lo veo algo mal alimentado. Pero, quizás sea solo mi imaginación.  
– Seguro que lo es.  
– Me imagino que vendrás hoy al baile de máscaras – Dijo la mujer, con un tono alegre en su voz.  
– Sí, de hecho, Mirei-chan se está haciendo cargo de los arreglos.  
– ¿Mirei-chan…? – Preguntó Ryo, sin darse cuenta, en voz alta, frunciendo el ceño.  
– En la noche te la presentaré apropiadamente, Ryo.  
El aludido se sentó en forma correcta en la silla y atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Erika se lo quedó mirando, sin decir absolutamente nada, hasta que el resto de las personas que debían presentarse en aquel lugar, entraron a escena.

– Erika-san, ¿puedo hablar con usted? – Le preguntó Shingo a la mujer, quien estaba rodeada de personas ocupando tres cuartas partes del ancho del pasillo.  
– Claro – Respondió la mujer, alejándose del tumulto tras haberles dedicado una reverencia –. ¿Qué sucede?  
– Necesito que me ayude.  
– ¿De qué se trata?  
Shingo se acercó a Erika y le dijo algo al oído. La mujer alejó su rostro al terminar de oír sus palabras y lo miró, sorprendida por su pedido.  
– Por favor – Le suplicó.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya había golpeado a su puerta. Algo más fuerte que el odio y la decepción lo llevaron a aquel lugar. Al abrirse la puerta, fue Ryuhei quien lo recibió. Sin mediar palabras, el secretario se hizo a un lado y salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Al dirigir su mirada al interior de la oficina, la encontró a oscuras, viendo al dueño de la misma leyendo unos papeles con suma dificultad. Encendió una de las luces, por lo que Tadayoshi volvió su mirada a él, reparando en su presencia.  
– Si no enciendes las luces, dudo mucho que puedas alcanzar a leer algo.  
– Gracias, pero no lo necesitaba – Suspiró, sacándose los lentes de lectura y masajeándose el tabique nasal.  
– No lo parecía – Dijo el muchacho, sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio del vampiro.  
– ¿Cómo estás?  
– ¿Dejando de lado el hecho de que quisiste asesinarme? Bastante bien. ¿Tú? ¿Cómo es eso que estás comprometido?  
– ¿No te has dado cuenta? – El mortal lo miró –. ¿Todavía necesitas que te dé una respuesta a por qué cometo tantas locuras por ti? – Tadayoshi vio cómo su oyente tragó saliva, sin omitir sonido. Lanzó una suave risa mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a él. Pudo ver una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad cuando lo miró a los ojos. Giró su asiento unos noventa grados y agarró suavemente su cuello, subiendo su mano suavemente hasta terminar sosteniendo su mentón, levantándolo para terminar besando dulcemente sus labios –. Porque te amo – Susurró sobre sus labios, antes de darle un suave beso.  
Ryo mantuvo sus ojos cerrados en todo momento, sintiendo cómo su piel se erizaba ante aquel contacto. Cuando pudo reaccionar, se zafó del agarre y le dio la espalda, llevándose una mano a sus labios.  
– No sé por qué rayos vine aquí…  
– Porque querías verme, querías oír una respuesta de mis propios labios… Porque querías que te convirtiera en mi supplier – Le susurró, tomando su muñeca derecha por detrás y rozándola con sus propios dientes, ocasionando que Ryo se zafara y sostuviera su muñeca con fuerza. Se giró y lo miró seriamente.  
– No vuelvas a atreverte a hacer eso…  
– No te quedan muchas opciones.  
– Te equivocas. Sí me queda una opción – Le dijo el mortal, antes de irse. Con pasos presurosos entró a su oficina, cerrando la puerta de un golpe y deslizándose sobre la misma.  
– ¿Ryo-chan…? ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Hiroki, acercándose rápidamente a él.  
– ¿Qué rayos he hecho, Hiro…? No sé qué demonios estaba pensando yendo tras él – Sollozó, con la cabeza gacha. Su amigo lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Sabía que estaba demasiado confundido como para preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que necesitaba aquel abrazo.

La noche estaba templada y estrellada. Era simplemente perfecta. Muchos de los invitados pensaban que por ser una fiesta organizada por Erika, el clima estuvo de acuerdo con ella. La mujer apareció sobre el descanso de la escalera, llevaba una máscara blanca, con detalles negros alrededor de los ojos, y violetas sobre los bordes de la misma, con detalles en color plata. Su vestido fue elegido para hacer juego con la máscara elegida.  
– Sean bienvenidos a mi hogar – Saludó, rompiendo los presentes en una fuerte aplauso –. En esta ocasión, el motivo de festejo es simplemente la amistad, el amor y los nuevos lazos que he forjado con varias personas en este corto tiempo. Espero que pasen una hermosa velada – Uno de los sirvientes que secundaban a la mujer, la interrumpió, acercándose a ella. Erika dudó un poco en hacer caso a sus palabras, pero terminó haciéndolo –. Ryo, ¿puedes acercarte? Casi había olvidado que el día de hoy ibas a hacer un anuncio.  
El aludido subió las escaleras. Estaba vestido con un saco y pantalón color negro, con detalles en un ocre muy oscuro. Mientras que su máscara era de un color dorado con detalles en azul. El hombre se hincó y besó su mano derecha con dulzura, generando que la mujer debajo de la máscara se sonrojara y sonriera.  
– Realmente no sé si es una buena ocasión para hacer un anuncio como este – Se sinceró el hombre, con un tono de vergüenza en su voz –. Para aquellos quienes no me conocen, mi nombre es Nishikido Ryo. Aunque mi aparición en este mundo, al principio la consideré fuera de lugar, creo que me he dado cuenta el por qué de mi presencia aquí, en esta casa, frente a ustedes – Hizo una breve pausa, antes de seguir hablando. Giró su cuerpo hacia Erika y volvió a hincar su rodilla, sosteniendo su mano derecha –. Erika…, ¿me concede el placer de ser mi prometida?


	10. Red de mentiras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En medio del baile de máscaras se levantan tres nuevos _suppliers_. Aunque intenten ocultarlo, las circunstancias se lo impiden. Toma y Yuya se enteran de algo que tampoco podrán mantener en secreto por mucho tiempo.

Las palabras de Ryo dejaron a Erika sin omitir sonido. Finalmente, la mujer reaccionó, sonriendo suavemente.  
– ¿Qué clase de proposición es esta? – Le preguntó.  
– Es justo lo que dije – Respondió Ryo, levantándose –. Te estoy pidiendo que seas mi prometida.  
– Y lo hiciste a propósito…  
– ¿Por qué?  
– Porque sabes que no sería correcto negarme a tal proposición frente a miles de personas.  
– Claro que no. Simplemente, pensé que sería un motivo más para añadirle al baile. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?  
– Digo que deberías esperar al beso que selle nuestro compromiso más tarde. No quiero enseñarles a mis invitados mi rostro rojo de la vergüenza – Se sinceró.  
– Creo que su respuesta es un sí – Comunicó el hombre a los presentes, en voz más alta.  
  
El baile no tardó mucho en comenzar. Pero como él nunca había aprendido a bailar, optó por llevarse una bebida al balcón, donde el aire empezaba a volverse fresco. Se llevó la copa a sus labios, pero chistó al chocarse con su propia máscara.  
– Rayos – Se quejó, dejando la copa sobre el barandal del balcón, antes de sentir un suave agarre sobre su cintura y el sonido de un beso.  
– Hola, Hina – Susurró You.  
– Yoko – Dijo el ex-sirviente, quitándose rápidamente su máscara, encontrándose con un frío beso por parte del aludido, quien se acerco a sus labios sin quitarse su máscara –. ¿Q… Qué haces…?  
– Te besé, ¿acaso debo pedir permiso para hacerlo?  
– No… A lo que me refiero es… ¿Qué haces aquí? Subaru debió haber sido invitado también.  
– Como dice el dicho, si Mahoma no va a la montaña…  
– Estaba pensando en ir a verte mañana…  
– Mentiroso…  
– No te miento. Oye…  
– ¿Mh?  
– ¿Has perdido peso?  
– Un poco…  
– Oye, Yoko – Lo llamó, mientras el aludido se quitaba la máscara, dándose cuenta Shingo del deplorable estado en el que se encontraba –, ¿de dónde estás obteniendo el sustento?  
– De mi cuenta – Bromeó el vampiro.  
– Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Que nosotros hayamos rescatado a Uchi-kun, quiere decir que te hemos dejado sin _supplier_. ¿De dónde obtienes la sangre?  
– Hina…, aún sigo esperándote – Le dijo, acariciando su mejilla –. Hasta el día en que aceptes ser mi _supplier_ …, te esperaré.  
– ¡No digas estupideces! – Furioso, Shingo sostuvo a You de los brazos y apoyó su cuerpo contra el barandal, exponiendo su cuello ante él –. No quiero que mueras… No ahora que te encontré…  
– Hina…  
You lo estrechó entre sus brazos, buscando su rostro para besar sus labios.  
– Toma mi sangre… si necesitas hasta la última gota para reponerte… no me importaría morir.  
– No digas esas cosas – Susurró, inclinando con delicadeza el cuello de Shingo para besarlo sonoramente, lamiéndolo después –. Gracias, Hina, por darme tu vida…  
Shingo se aferró a su cuerpo, lanzando un grito sordo al sentir los filosos colmillos de You clavándose sobre su cuello. Podía sentir cómo su sangre era succionada de su cuerpo, cómo la ropa que llevaba puesta le quemaba, pero estaba feliz, porque estaba ayudando a la persona que más amaba.  
  
– Así que..., "prometido de Erika-san", ¿eh?  
Ryo se giró. Se había aburrido de ver a la gente bailar, así que subió a una de las habitaciones por algo de aire fresco. Vio a Tadayoshi acercándose a él con dos copas, una de las cuales fue extendida frente a él.  
– ¿Qué tiene de malo? Nos llevamos bien – Se defendió el mortal, hincándose de hombros, mientras agarraba la copa que Tadayoshi le ofrecía –. Gracias.  
El vampiro se sentó a su lado en la cama, cuya cabecera daba al ventanal abierto de par en par.  
– Es que no sólo tiene que ver que te lleves bien con la otra persona, también debe haber amor de por medio.  
– ¿Acaso vas a decirme que lo de Mirei-chan es amor? – Preguntó Ryo, sonriendo, utilizando un tono diferente de voz al mencionar a la prometida del vampiro.  
– Esa forma en que llamaste a Mirei-chan…, ¿acaso son celos, Ryo?  
– Bueno… Después de matarme, Ryuhei dijo que a veces uno por amor hace cosas impensables o algo así.  
– Entonces, sí fue por celos…  
– Si vamos a sacar los trapitos al sol – Dijo Ryo, luego de beber un poco del contenido de la copa –…, déjame decirte que sigo esperando tus disculpas después de haberme tratado como un objeto frente a Yokoyama.  
– Discúlpame, pero sí fui a pedirte disculpas.  
– Jamás las oí.  
– Porque estabas yendo a lo de Yoko para salvar a tu amiguito.  
– Ese “amiguito” me sonó a celos…  
– Tómalo como quieras.  
– También ibas a deshacerte de Hiro… Así que sí, lo tomo como celos.  
– ¿Y qué si te celo?  
– Sigo esperando una disculpa…  
– ¿Qué gano yo con eso?  
– No pensaba darte absolutamente nada a cambio.  
– Recuerda que me debes una respuesta.  
– ¿Yo? – Preguntó Ryo, frunciendo el ceño.  
– Dijiste que cuando regresaras, me dirías si serías mi _supplier_ o no.  
– Y tú que me tomarías a la fuerza si no aceptaba serlo.  
– Pero, antes de tomar cartas en el asunto, debo conocer tu respuesta. Y bien, Ryo, ¿serás mi _supplier_ o no?  
– No – Respondió el aludido, al cabo de unos pocos segundos.  
Lo siguiente que supo el mortal fue que una de las finas cortinas del ventanal era arrancada para terminar siendo enrollada a su cuerpo. Tadayoshi le impidió el movimiento atando rápidamente sus muñecas a la cabecera de la cama con su propia corbata.  
– Muy bien, entonces, voy a obligarte a que lo seas.  
Ryo sintió que su cuerpo entero tiritó al ver la frialdad con la que Tadayoshi lo estaba mirando. El vampiro volvió a agarrar al mortal del cuello y por el contrario al beso que le había dado esa misma tarde, el de esta vez fue uno mucho más intenso. Mientras tanto, sus piernas se colocaban a ambos lados de su cintura, para terminar sentándose encima suyo.  
– Tada… yoshi – Gimió el mortal.  
Con sus dientes, el vampiro fue rompiendo poco a poco la cortina, desabotonando la camisa del mortal lentamente, lamiendo su torso desnudo, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse ante aquel contacto. Dejó su cabeza hundida entre sus piernas abiertas, mordiendo y lamiendo su erección que dentro de sus pantalones, a Ryo le dolía en demasía. Tadayoshi sintió las piernas del mortal tensionándose entre sus manos, acto que lo excitaba sobremanera.  
– No aguanto más – Gimió el vampiro con la voz ronca. Más que su accionar sobre su cuerpo, lo que más encendió a Ryo fue la figura de Tadayoshi desnudándose sensualmente encima suyo. Llegó a hacerse sangrar el labio inferior al mordérselo con extrema fuerza –. Ten cuidado – Le dijo, acercándose a él mientras frotaba su entrepierna sobre la de Ryo. Lamió su labio sensualmente, succionando la poca sangre que pudo de aquella parte de su cuerpo -. No vayas a morir desangrado antes de que yo te muerda.  
– ¿Alguna vez… lo has hecho de esta manera?  
– ¿Con un hombre? – Jadeó el vampiro –. No. Tú serás el primero – Respondió, besando luego sus labios –. ¿Y tú?  
– Yo tam... poco…  
– Entonces, hagamos de esta una noche inolvidable, en la que terminarás siendo mío…, lo quieras o no…  
Ryo sonrió por sus palabras. Quizás internamente eso era lo que quería, lo que siempre quiso: ser poseído por él hasta sentir que tocaba su alma con las manos. La lengua de Tadayoshi hacía maravillas sobre las caras internas de sus piernas, sin rozar en lo más mínimo su desatendida hombría que latía por él. Cuando sintió que el mortal había tenido suficiente castigo como para una década, posó sus piernas sobre sus hombros y llevó dos de sus dedos a los labios del mortal. Ryo intentó lamerlos sensualmente, tratando de imitar el trabajo que había hecho el vampiro entrelazando su lengua a la suya, pero fracasó miserablemente en ello, generando la sonrisa en su amante.  
– Lo siento – Musitó el mortal.  
– No te preocupes, sé que vas a hacerlo mejor la próxima vez – Dijo Tadayoshi, besándolo mientras introducía ambos dedos en su intimidad –. Relájate – Le susurró –… Mi amor, por favor, tranquilízate… Te prometo que no te haré daño…  
– ¿Cómo me dijiste?  
– ¿Mi amor? – En los ojos del vampiro, Ryo halló un brillo que jamás había visto en él, un brillo que lo hipnotizó. Cuando Tadayoshi sintió que el cuerpo de Ryo ya se había acostumbrado a la intromisión, los sacó lentamente, gimiendo el mortal por ello. El vampiro lo penetró, aferrándose a sus caderas, moviéndolas _a piacere_ , una vez se sintió a gusto en su interior –. Ryo… Tu rostro… está tan rojo… Me pregunto si… Ah… Tu sangre será igual de roja…, mi amor…  
– Te amo – Musitó el aludido, a modo de respuesta.  
– Ah… Mhhh… Yo también – Le dijo Tadayoshi, sonriéndolo, y besándolo dulcemente antes de soltar sus muñecas. Sin dejar de moverse dentro suyo, Tadayoshi mordió con fuerza su muñeca derecha, sintiendo Ryo que su cuerpo ardía, aún más de lo que ya estaba ardiendo en medio del acto amoroso. Era un ardor demasiado cruel, un dolor demasiado placentero para ser verdad. Un dolor que podría haber matado a cualquier mortal. Sintió que su alma pendía de un hilo, y ese hilo era Tadayoshi. Pudo ver cómo un fino chorro de sangre rodeaba su brazo derecho, cómo sus venas se hinchaban, llevando todo su contenido directamente a la boca de su amante. Ya había dejado de sentir dolor en sus partes bajas, o quizás, el dolor que sentía mientras Tadayoshi succionaba su líquido vital, era todavía peor que el vaivén del vampiro dentro suyo.  
– Ta… dayoshi…  
– No te desmayes – Le pidió el aludido, soltando su muñeca y dejando que las sábanas blancas se tiñeran de un brillante color carmesí. Volvió a sostener sus caderas, meciéndolas en sentido contrario a sus frenéticos movimientos.   
– No puedo… soportarlo más – Jadeó Ryo.  
– Yo tampoco – Los movimientos de ambos se volvieron uno, con su única mano libre, el mortal se aferró a la cama, sintiendo como los vaivenes de Tadayoshi llegaban a lo más profundo de su ser –. Mi esencia quedará impregnada en tu cuerpo por días… Ah…  
– No me importa… que todos sepan que soy tuyo…  
– Y yo, tuyo… Ah… Mi amor – Jadeó, desplomándose encima suyo, sin detener sus movimientos en su interior.  
– No importa con quien pretendas… estar en el futuro – Ryo acercó la muñeca derecha de Tadayoshi a su boca, mordiéndolo con fuerza, hasta hacerlo sangrar –…, todos ellos sabrán que alguna vez fuiste mío.  
– ¿O sea que… soy tu _supplier_? – Preguntó el vampiro, sonriendo.  
– Algo así…  
– _Supplier_ de _supplier_ … ¿Sabes que eso es posible?  
– M… ¿Me lo vienes a decir… ahora…?  
– Más vale… tarde que nunca…  
– Todo fue… ah… parte de tu maquiavélico plan…, ¿no?  
– No que me rechaces… y que me cambies por Erika…  
– Estás celoso – Sonrió ampliamente el ahora nuevo _supplier_ de Tadayoshi.  
– Termina de una maldita vez – Le ordenó el aludido, apretando con su dedo pulgar la punta de la erección de Ryo.  
– Si no me… hicieras eso… Ah… lo haría…, maldito…  
– Te gusta… que te maltrate – Susurró el vampiro, recorriendo el contorno de la oreja de Ryo con su lengua, haciéndolo estremecer.  
– ¿Quién dijo… que en el amor es todo de color rosa…? – Jadeó.  
Las caricias sobre el miembro de Ryo se volvieron aún más frenéticas que los vaivenes de Tadayoshi dentro suyo. El vampiro sintió el cuerpo del menor tiritando como una fina hoja de papel mientras que su mano y parte de su torso desnudo recibieron completamente su descarga, haciendo él lo mismo, llenando su interior con él y terminando el momento del clímax con un sonoro gemido de placer.  
– Te… amo tanto – Susurró Tadayoshi, sintiendo cómo, con lentitud, la mano izquierda de Ryo acariciaba sus cabellos húmedos.  
– Yo también…  
  
– Erika-san, ¿sucede algo malo? – Le preguntó Shota a la mujer al sentir que sus pasos se volvieron torpes por unos instantes.  
– N… No… No me sucede nada…  
– ¿Quieres descansar un poco? Creo que si hay alguien que ha bailado todo el repertorio hasta lo que va de la noche, no es otra más que usted.  
– Gracias, Yasuda-kun, creo que eso haré – Le dijo la mujer, dedicándole una reverencia antes de salir de la pista de baile y acercarse a la barra de bebidas.  
– Lo ha sentido, ¿no? – Le preguntó Keiichiro.  
– Sí… Ha aparecido… No… Han aparecido tres nuevos _suppliers_ …  
  
– ¿Me permites la pieza? – Aún a través de aquella máscara color naranja, con detalles en color negro y dorado, podía ver su rostro, incluso, hasta sus ojos, de lo bien que lo conocía.  
– No creo que esté bien visto que dos hombres bailen juntos, Maruyama-san – Le dijo Shota.  
– ¿Qué me dices de Ikuta y Tegoshi? – Preguntó el morocho, mirando hacia donde el mencionado par estaba bailando.  
– Bueno, ellos son… un caso aparte…  
– Yasu…, por favor – Odiaba ver su alma, haberlo conocido a fondo aquel día en que lo hizo suyo. Desvió su vista, sintiendo cómo lo miraba lastimosamente.  
– Está bien – Suspiró Shota –. Pero sólo una canción.  
Ryuhei entrelazó su mano a la del rubio y juntos se adentraron a la pista de baile.  
– Yasu… Lamento mucho lo sucedido – Susurró, sobre su oído, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho –. No era mi intención… hacértelo de ese modo… No sé qué me… sucedió…  
– Yo creo saberlo – Ryuhei lo miró, como si quisiera oír su teoría –. Es como si… el poder que Ohkura-san le dio para viajar al pasado hubiera quedado prendado a su corazón, y tomara posesión de su cuerpo, sin que usted se dé cuenta. Aún estando su cuerpo siendo poseído por aquel poder, usted es consciente de sus acciones, pero no puede hacer nada para remediarlo.  
– Vaya… Deberías ser médico – Reconoció el aludido, volviendo a apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro –. Es justamente eso lo que me está sucediendo.  
– Le he pedido ayuda a Koyama-san, así que, le pido que por favor, nos deje hacerlo.  
– Lo siento, Yasu, pero no puedo – Dijo Ryuhei, soltando lentamente el cuerpo del rubio.  
– ¿Eh?  
– Todavía no puedo hacerlo. Necesito de este poder. Confío en que seré capaz de controlarlo tarde o temprano.  
– ¿Para qué quiere algo tan peligroso?  
– No puedo decírtelo, _amore mio_ – Respondió, acariciando su rostro por sobre la máscara –. Pero, si fallo en mi destino y termino siendo poseído por esta fuerza maligna…, _ti prego, uccidimi. Se mi ami, uccidimi._  
Shota no conocía el idioma en el que estaba hablando Ryuhei. Supuso que era italiano, pero aún sin saber las palabras exactas que quiso transmitirle, sí notó una profunda tristeza en su voz, y el deber de llevar a cabo una misión que él mismo se impuso. No pudo reaccionar a sus palabras. Recién lo hizo cuando vio la figura de Ryuhei desapareciendo de la sala de baile, perdiéndose entre la multitud.  
  
– Así que aquí está – Dijo el secretario, saliendo a la azotea, donde una mujer lo esperaba.  
– ¿Dónde está Tadayoshi-kun?  
– ¿Acaso soy su niñero? – No obtuvo respuesta por parte de su oyente –. Lo siento. No, no sé dónde puede estar.  
– ¿Puedes buscarlo? Estoy cansada y quiero volver a casa – Suspiró Mirei, quitándose la máscara –. Y hazme el favor de quitarte eso cuando estás hablando conmigo.  
– Sí, Señora.  
– Señorita.  
– Sí, Señorita – Se corrigió el hombre, deshaciéndose de la máscara que cubría su rostro. Mirei pasó al lado suyo, pero detuvo sus pasos justo a sus espaldas.  
– Haces una linda pareja… con Yasuda-kun…  
Como si hubiera sido movilizado por el diablo, Ryuhei se giró y agarró a la mujer del cuello, con fuerza, mas Mirei no se dio por aludida.  
– No te atrevas a meterte con él…  
– ¿Lo dice quien terminó ultrajándolo? – El aludido chistó, soltando el cuello de la mujer –. Tú no te atrevas a meterte conmigo – Le advirtió, sintiendo Ryuhei cómo su cuerpo era levantado del suelo contra su voluntad, terminando patas arriba, frente a Mirei –. No tienes ni la remota idea de lo que puedo llegar a hacer – Sin siquiera pestañear, la mujer llevó rápidamente el cuerpo de Ryuhei a escasos centímetros del suelo, arrodillándose ella luego –. La próxima vez, no lo frenaré, Ryuhei-kun – Le dijo, dejando su cuerpo delicadamente sobre el suelo.  
– Hija de puta – Murmuró el hombre, una vez Mirei se fue. Se llevó una mano al pecho, como si quisiera alcanzar su corazón y oprimirlo con fuerza, intentado calmarse.  
  
– Espera…, Yoko – Gemía Shingo, sintiendo las manos de You recorriendo su cuerpo a través de su ropa, recordando aquella única vez en que fueron uno.  
– ¿Por qué quieres que me detenga? – Le susurró al oído, sensualmente.  
– Porque no podré contenerme – Se sinceró el aludido, sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo de la vergüenza que le producía pronunciar esas palabras. A lo lejos, oyó un sonido acercándose, por lo que, con ambas manos, hizo a un lado el rostro del vampiro.  
– ¿Qué sucede?  
– ¡Agáchate! – Le pidió, en voz baja, empujando su cuerpo hacia abajo.  
– Oye, Hina, ¿no es que no querías hacerlo en este lugar…?  
– ¡No me refiero a _eso_ , estúpido! ¡Alguien se acerca!  
You se agachó, ocultándose detrás de la columna donde ya estaban posados ambos amantes. Shingo salió de la oscuridad de la misma, con su máscara en mano.  
– Hina…  
– Ah, ¡Yasu! ¿Cómo estás?  
– Bien, ¿y tú? Te noto algo agitado – Reconoció el rubio, con el ceño fruncido.  
– Ah, ¿esto? Es que… bueno…me costó un poco… ¡quitarme la máscara!  
– ¿Seguro que es sólo eso?  
– Sí, también, hay una mosca que me está atosigando – Dijo el aludido, haciendo una mano hacia atrás, para golpear a You en la cabeza, quien le había mordido un muslo, razón por la cual Shingo gritó.  
– Ya veo…  
– Tú… ¿cómo estás?  
– ¿Mh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
– Maru.  
– Ah… No, nada. Ah, Hina…, ¿tú sabes italiano?  
– Pues…, no… ¿Por qué?  
– Es que… Maru me dijo algo... creo que en italiano… y no sé qué puede significar…  
Debajo suyo, Shingo sintió a You llamándole la atención por lo que lo miró.  
– ¿Qué… te dijo…?  
– Algo así como… _Ti prego, uccidimi. Se mi ami, uccidimi_.  
– Mhh… No, la verdad que no lo sé…  
– Ya veo… Bueno, ¿tú qué harás? Yo voy a pedirle a Kato-san que me alcance a casa.  
– Yo me quedaré un rato más.  
– Está bien.  
– Que descanses, Yasu.  
– Gracias.  
Una vez Shota se fue, Shingo se giró, por lo que You se puso de pie.  
– Por favor, mátame. Si me amas, mátame.  
– ¿Eh…?  
– Esas fueron las palabras que Maru le dijo a Yasuda-kun.  
Shingo no dijo nada, en cambio, se quedó pensativo, mirando el camino que había tomado su amigo.  
– Yoko…, ¿te molesta si seguimos esto mañana?  
– ¿Vas a abandonarme en este estado?  
– ¿No debería ser yo quien dijera eso?  
– Tienes razón – Dijo el vampiro, apoyando su mejilla sobre el hombro de Shingo.  
  
Shigeaki llevó a Keiichiro y Shota de vuelta al hogar del primero. Si bien el dueño del lugar fue directo a su cuarto, al rubio no se le borraba de la mente las palabras de Ryuhei, por lo que, en la biblioteca, obtuvo una rápida lección de italiano. Al darse cuenta cuáles fueron las palabras que quiso transmitirle el hombre, salió corriendo de la mansión, aún pese a la fuerte tormenta que se había levantado. El rubio no se dio cuenta que Keiichiro se había mantenido despierto, viendo cada una de sus acciones.  
  
No le importó la tormenta que se había desatado, ni la poca visibilidad que tenía culpa de la misma, sólo necesitaba correr y conocer el por qué de aquellas palabras.  
Golpeó la puerta con una fuerza que no creyó que tenía, llamándolo a los gritos. Fue Mirei quien abrió la puerta, mirándolo de arriba abajo.  
– ¿Qué quieres tú a estas horas?  
– Vengo… a hablar con Maru.  
– Maruyama-kun está durmiendo – Le dijo la mujer, haciéndose a un lado para dejar que el rubio entrara a la casa.  
– Gracias – Le dijo el recién llegado, antes de ir corriendo hasta las escaleras.  
– No está allí.  
– ¿Eh?  
– Maruyama-kun está durmiendo en el área de la servidumbre. Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas, por favor – Le pidió la mujer, mientras volvía a su habitación.  
Pudo deducir el por qué de la presencia de Ryuhei en aquel sector de la casa, sobre todo al ver en qué cama estaba durmiendo. Sonriendo, el rubio entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, mirando su rostro dormido.  
– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó el morocho.  
– Vine a buscar una respuesta.  
– ¿A esta hora? – Preguntó el secretario.  
– Sí.  
– Dime. Si mis neuronas me lo permiten, te la responderé con gusto.  
– Por favor, mátame. Si me amas, mátame. ¿Por qué me dijiste eso? ¿Por qué quieres que termine con tu vida?  
– Ese pedido tuvo un motivo más profundo en forma secreta.  
– ¿Cuál?  
– Saber si me amas.  
– Por supuesto que te amo. Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a asesinarte.  
– Yasu, no sabes lo que uno es capaz de hacer cuando se enamora – Susurró, acariciando una de sus mejillas.  
– Lo sé. Fui testigo de lo que Ohkura-san hizo para estar al lado de Nishikido-san.  
– ¿Acaso están juntos? Después de todo eso.  
– No, pero…  
– Yo me moriría si no te tengo. Ya te hice daño una vez, y no quiero hacerlo de nuevo. Por favor, cuando te des cuenta que no soy yo con quien estás hablando… Te pido que acabes con mi vida.  
– Eres tan egoísta – Empezó a sollozar Shota, con la cabeza gacha –. Me pides que termine con tu vida, pero, y yo, ¿qué? ¿Acaso piensas que podré ser capaz de vivir sin ti?  
– Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, Yasu – Respondió Ryuhei, sentándose en la cama y besando la frente del muchacho.  
– Si tú te mueres, yo me iré contigo. No me digas que puedo vivir sin ti, no creas que me conoces tanto.  
– ¿Sólo viniste a esto? ¿A discutir quién ama más a quién?  
– No, vine a decirte que no lo haría. No pienso utilizar mis manos en contra tuya.  
– Qué terco eres – Susurró, antes de voltear el cuerpo de Shota para acostarlo sobre la cama y abrazarlo con fuerza –. ¿Puedes quedarte así hasta que amanezca? Necesito sentirte a mi lado.  
– Mentiroso… Lo haces porque ya no sientes mi esencia en las sábanas.  
– Eso es un tema completamente diferente. Yasu… Perdóname.  
– No tengo nada qué perdonarte. No fuiste tú quien lo hizo.  
Ryuhei levantó el rostro del rubio para besar su mejilla, sus labios dulcemente, ocasionando que Shota suspirara una vez él se alejó.  
– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Ryuhei, riendo al notar el ceño fruncido en el rubio.  
– ¿Sólo vas a darme eso? Te recuerdo que vine corriendo en medio de la lluvia.  
– ¿Quieres que te prepare un baño y te ayude a lavar tu espalda?  
– No estaría mal… Podrías hacerme un baile sexy también.  
– Pides demasiado…  
– ¿Puedo cambiar mi deseo entonces?  
– Depende de lo que quieras…  
– Quiero que me beses.  
– Pides poco – Ryuhei se acercó a él y besó sus labios con delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo a romperlo. Mas el menor, rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, buscando un beso todavía más apasionado, ocasionado que el morocho lo alejara utilizando sus manos en el proceso –. Oye, ¿qué te sucede…?  
– Quiero hacer el amor.  
Sin mediar palabra, Ryuhei se sentó en la cama, mientras los ojos de Shota buscaban los suyos en medio de la oscuridad.  
– No puedo… Tengo miedo de lastimarte otra vez.  
Shota suspiró, sonriendo y lo abrazó con fuerza.  
– Te amo.  
– Yo también – Musitó Ryuhei, abrazando aquellos brazos que lo rodeaban.  
  
El sol lo despertó. Al girar su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que Mirei no estaba allí. Al agudizar su oído, alcanzó a oír el sonido de la ducha al otro lado de la puerta de baño, por lo que supuso que estaba allí. Tadayoshi se levantó y luego de vestirse apropiadamente, bajó a desayunar. Se sorprendió sobremanera al ver el arreglo de la mesa y los alimentos que allí lo esperaban.  
– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Le preguntó a Shota al verlo salir de la cocina.  
– Ah, buenos días, Ohkura-san – Le dijo el aludido, con una sonrisa, dejando una tetera sobre la mesa –. Lo que sucede es que…  
– Anoche vino a hablar de un asunto conmigo – Respondió Ryuhei por él, también saliendo de la cocina y sentándose en su usual lugar en torno a la mesa –. Y como se hizo muy tarde, le dije que se quedara a dormir.  
– Y cuando me levanté, me di cuenta que Ohkura-san debía levantarse a desayunar y pensé: “oh, ¿extrañará Ohkura-san mis desayunos?” – Preguntó Shota, mientras servía té en un pequeño pocillo, el cual dejó frente a Tadayoshi.  
– Maru hace todo lo posible, pero no hay nada como tus desayunos, Yasu.  
– Mañana vas a desayunar agua y pan duro – Sonrió el aludido.  
– Buenos días – Saludó Mirei, entrando al comedor. Mientras se sentaba a la derecha de Tadayoshi –. ¡Ah! ¿Así que anoche te quedaste aquí? – Le preguntó a Shota.  
– Así fue – Respondió el aludido lentamente, viendo el lugar que la mujer había ocupado.  
– Pero creo que eso fue sólo por el día de ayer, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Mirei, mirando al rubio.  
– Um… Sí… Fue sólo por el día de ayer – Respondió lentamente el muchacho, con una sonrisa.  
La mujer estaba por decir algo, pero el sonido del cubierto de Tadayoshi cayendo al suelo, ocasionaron que dirigieran su vista al vampiro.  
– Ohkura-san, ¿se encuentra bien?  
– S… Sí… Sólo fue un mareo – Respondió el aludido, tragando saliva en seco –. No se preocupen – Prosiguió, dejando la servilleta que descansaba sobre su regazo, sobre la mesa y levantándose. Pero se llevó una mano a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Intentó no perder el equilibrio tanteando el respaldo de su silla, la cual terminó cayendo al piso, al igual que Tadayoshi.  
– ¡Tadayoshi-kun! – Exclamó Mirei, levantándose, al igual que Ryuhei, quien se acercó a socorrer al mayor.  
– Yasu, ayúdame a levantarlo y llevarlo a su cuarto – Pidió el secretario.  
Una vez Tadayoshi estuvo tranquilo en su habitación, Ryuhei decidió que lo mejor sería que pasara el día descansando un poco.  
– Pueden irse si quieren – Les pidió Mirei, por lo que tanto Ryuhei como Shota, se la quedaron mirando –. Mientras que no se levante de la cama, no hay de qué preocuparse. Si llega a ver alguna eventualidad, se los haré saber.  
– No lo sé – Dijo Ryuhei.  
– Creo que Mirei-san tiene razón – Dijo Shota, ocasionando que el secretario lo mirara, sorprendido por sus palabras –. ¿Qué mejor que la persona que amas sea la que te cuide? – Le preguntó, sonriendo.  
– Bueno…  
– Ya, ya, vamos – Lo empujó el rubio.  
  
– ¿Y Ryo-chan? – Preguntó Yuya, esperando a sus amigos, en el hall de la mansión de Keiichiro.  
– Hiroki-kun dijo que se sentía algo mal el día de hoy, así que – Respondió el dueño del lugar, pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.  
– Ah, no, eso sí que no – Dijo Yuya, dirigiéndose a las escaleras –. ¿Cómo va a escapar así de sus obligaciones?  
– Ah… ¡Espere, Tegoshi-san! – Intentó detenerlo Hiroki, haciendo todo lo posible para hacer equilibrio con la bandeja donde estaba el desayuno para su amigo y, al mismo tiempo, poder detener a Yuya, pero, sin ser capaz de detenerlo, el vampiro abrió estrepitosamente la puerta del cuarto de Ryo, haciendo lo mismo con las cortinas.  
– ¿Qué es lo que pretendes quedándote aquí? ¿Acaso crees que por estar saliendo con Erika-san tienes algún tipo de inmunidad contra mí o algo así? Pues déjame decirte que…  
– Vete de aquí – Oyó salir lentamente de un bulto entre las sábanas. No parecía siquiera que fuera la voz de Ryo, por lo que Yuya detuvo sus palabras y frunció el ceño, dirigiendo luego su mirada a Hiroki.  
– Koyama-san ya le dijo que Ryo-chan se siente mal, ¿cierto? Pues… No estaba mintiendo – Dijo, hablando cada vez con voz más baja mientras sus manos cerraban suavemente la puerta de la habitación –. Ryo-chan se convirtió en _supplier_ de Ohkura-san.  
– E… E… ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Eso es cierto, Ryo?!  
– Dile que se calle…  
– Ah… Perdón – Dijo el rubio, en voz baja –. Bueno, ahora sabes lo que se siente ser _supplier_.  
– Por favor, Tegoshi-san, no le diga nada a nadie – Pidió Hiroki –. Ninguno de los dos quiere que aún se sepa.  
– Pero… ¿Cuándo sucedió…?  
– Anoche.  
– ¿Y Erika-san lo sabe…?  
– Esto sucedió… después de que Ryo cometiera la estupidez de hacer público su pedido de mano a Erika-san – Entre las sábanas, el morocho se retorció, como quejándose por las palabras de Hiroki, generando la sonrisa de ambos presentes.  
– Pero… Erika-san no es tan estúpida. Tarde o temprano, se dará cuenta.  
– Eso será algo que Ryo-chan tendrá que manejar a su debido tiempo.  
– Supongo…  
Dos leves golpes sobre la puerta, interrumpieron la charla.  
– ¿Yuya? – Lo llamó Toma.  
– Ya vamos – Le respondió el aludido –. Que te mejores, Ryo-chan – Bromeó el rubio, oyendo a Ryo susurrar maldiciones a su persona. El muchacho salió, encontrando a Toma apoyado sobre la pared justo frente a la habitación de la cual Yuya salió. Cual resorte, el vampiro se aferró a su cuello, besando apenas sus labios.  
– ¿Y esa muestra de amor? – Preguntó Toma, rodeando la cintura de su amante con ambos brazos.  
– Se me antojó besarte, ¿acaso no puedo? – Re-preguntó el vampiro, empezando su camino escaleras abajo –. Toma, ¿podemos ir a otro lugar antes de ir a la empresa?  
– ¿Adónde tienes que ir…?  
– Sólo a lo de Tada-chan, hay algo que quiero hablar con él.  
– De acuerdo, no hay problema.  
  
Una vez Toma y Yuya llegaron a la mansión de Tadayoshi, fueron atendidos por Mirei, quien, a diferencia de sus usuales palabras irónicas, los estaba tratando con bastante simpatía.  
– Es extraño que él tenga esos mareos, siendo yo quien debería tenerlos.  
Camino a la habitación de Tadayoshi, Yuya miró a la mujer, frunciendo el ceño.  
– ¿Usted se siente mal, Kiritani-san? – Preguntó Toma.  
– Claro que no. Todo lo contrario – Dijo la aludida, girando su cuerpo para mirarlos, una vez estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de su prometido –. Estoy esperando un hijo de Tadayoshi-kun.  
Como respuesta, lo único que obtuvo Mirei, fue una exagerada expresión de sorpresa en los rostros de sus oyentes.


	11. Agonía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preocupado por Ryo, Yuya se deja llevar por su instinto, que puede ser muy malo...

Casi cuatro meses habían pasado desde que la noticia del embarazo de Mirei fue de dominio público. Pero no fue así la reacción de Ryo. Yuya supo por boca de Hiroki, quien fue reacio a contarle lo sucedido, que la habitación que le había cedido Keiichiro había estado patas para arriba por varias semanas, y que su dueño, estuvo por demás deprimido. El primer día de regreso a la empresa, hasta se acercó a la feliz pareja y los felicitó. Aunque Toma le había dicho que no se metiera, si lograba encontrar algo sin quererlo, sería casualidad, no porque él haya querido saberlo, así que, en sus momentos libres, se disponía a seguir sigilosamente los pasos de Ryo.  
Fue recién a la tercera semana que obtuvo algunos resultados inesperados. Siguiéndolo por uno de los pasillos, lo vio entrar a la oficina de Subaru, lugar al cual se dirigió una vez el morocho se marchó, aproximadamente media hora más tarde.  
Dudó un poco en entrar, sobre todo porque si se metía en problemas, Toma no estaría para ayudarlo.  
– Ni que fuera mi niñera – Se dijo a sí mismo el rubio, en referencia a su pareja, tragando en seco. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya había llamado a la puerta, y la voz de Subaru, ya le había respondido al otro lado. Juntó fuerzas y entró lentamente, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. La vista de Subaru se posó una milésima de segundo sobre él, volviendo su vista a los papeles que revisaba, sentado detrás del escritorio, pero volvió a mirarlo, esta vez, sorprendido –. Vaya… ¿Debería sentirme afortunado por tener a Tegoshi Yuya-san en mi oficina?  
– Déjame decirte que Yoko nunca te nombró como su apoderado, por lo tanto, esta sigue siendo su oficina.  
– Entonces, mi sorpresa es mucho mayor, pero, en estos momentos, tengo asuntos qué atender, así que, si puede ser breve…  
– ¿Qué te traes con Ryo-chan?  
Subaru posó su vista sobre la del rubio un largo tiempo.  
– ¿No lo sabes…? – El aludido tragó en seco, ocasionando un esbozo de sonrisa por parte del secretario –. No lo sabes… Si es así… ¿Por qué debo ser yo quién se lo diga? ¿Acaso Nishikido-kun no es su amigo? ¿No debería ser él quien le contara sus planes?  
– ¿Planes? ¿A qué te refieres?  
Lentamente, Subaru dejó aquello que estaba revisando sobre el escritorio, y se acercó a Yuya, quien se aferró a las carpetas que llevaba entre sus brazos, sin dejar de observar cada mínimo movimiento hecho por Subaru.  
– Aunque se aferre a esas carpetas, no dejo de sentir su miedo – Susurró, tocando apenas el dorso de una de sus manos con una de sus yemas, ocasionando que el muchacho soltara el agarre sobre sus carpetas y estas cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo –. ¿Quién lo diría? Que Tegoshi Yuya-san le tendría miedo a un simple secretario.  
– ¿Realmente es así? – Subaru lo miró –. ¿Realmente eres un simple secretario?  
– ¿Quiere saberlo…? – Yuya negó con la cabeza, sin poder dejar de mirar sus oscuras pupilas –. ¿No cree que ya es un poco tarde para eso? – Lo siguiente que sintió Yuya fue una horrible sensación de ahogo. Aunque su mente le dijera que quizás era debido a la mirada de Subaru, no podía despegar su vista de la suya, era como si tuviera un imán dentro de ellos, un imán que poco a poco, le estaba arrebatando cada uno de sus sentidos. Intentó gritar, llamar a Toma, sabía que él lo escucharía, no importaba cuán débil lograra decir su nombre, pero no lo logró, por más veces que lo intentó, lo único que fluyó de su ser, fue una catarata de lágrimas debido a la impotencia y a la estupidez por haber entrado a aquel lugar. Subaru agarró el rostro del rubio desde el mentón y lamió su labio inferior con la punta de su lengua. Acto seguido, lo levantó del suelo jalando sus cabellos, lugar donde terminó debido a lo débil que se encontraba, y lo condujo a los ventanales de la oficina, abriéndolos de par en par, dejando que el viento se colara en la oficina –. La próxima vez, no seré suave contigo, así que asegúrate que no volver a venir por aquí…, Tegoshi.  
Pudo volver a recuperar el sentido del tacto, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Sobre sus espaldas, las manos de Subaru lo empujaron fuera de la oficina, fuera del edificio, dejando que, como una débil hoja de papel, su cuerpo cayera en picada.  
  
En la reunión, Toma se aburría. El lugar al lado suyo, el correspondiente a Yuya, estaba vacío. Se encontró con la mirada de Keiichiro cuando miró hacia aquel lugar.  
– ¿Tegoshi no vino?  
– Dijo que tenía cosas que investigar en la biblioteca, así que se fue, pero sabía que tendríamos una reunión, me llama la atención que…  
Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el cuerpo de Yuya cruzando el aire al otro lado de los ventanales, levantándose Toma de un salto y corriendo hasta chocar con el vidrio.  
– ¡¡Yuya!!  
– ¡Shige! – Llamó Keiichiro la atención de su _supplier_ , quien con velocidad superior a la de un ser humano, bajó hasta la planta baja, logrando alcanzar el cuerpo de Yuya antes de que terminara estrellándose contra el suelo. Minutos más tarde, Toma y el resto llegaron a su lado.  
– Yuya, responde, ¡Yuya! – Lo llamó su _supplier_ , meciendo el cuerpo que estaba siendo sostenido por Shigeaki.  
– Cálmate, Ikuta-kun. Él sólo está inconsciente – Intentó calmarlo el _supplier_ de Keiichiro.  
– Pero, la pregunta es… ¿de dónde cayó exactamente? – Preguntó Shota, para sí, mirando hacia arriba, como queriendo hallar alguna ventana rota.  
– Maru, Massu, Toma, pueden ir a casa si quieren – Dijo Erika –. El resto, ¿podemos volver a la reunión?  
Mientras el grupo volvía a la sala de reuniones, sin darse cuenta, Shingo se había quedado de pie en la entrada, sin despegar su vista de Subaru.  
– ¿Ocurre algo? – Le preguntó el secretario de You.  
– No, nada – Respondió el aludido, secamente.  
  
– ¿Qué rayos es lo que sucedió? – Preguntó Takahisa, sentado en una silla en torno a la cama donde Yuya descansaba.  
– Eso lo sabremos cuando Tegoshi despierte, Massu. Por ahora, sólo nos resta esperar.  
La mano que Toma sostenía, fue sostenida todavía con más fuerza, como si quisiera darle todo su poder para que despertara. Lentamente, sintió cómo el cuerpo debajo las sábanas, se movía con dificultad, soltando el _supplier_ su agarre y levantándose de un salto, al igual que Takahisa.  
– Yuya, Yuya, ¿estás bien? – Lo llamó Toma. El rubio se restregó los ojos, mirando luego a los presentes. Esbozó una brillante sonrisa.  
– Lo siento, pero… ¿Quién eres?  
– ¿Eh…?  
– Chicos, ¿pueden salir un momento, por favor? – Pidió Ryuhei, rápidamente.  
– Yuya, ¿no me recuerdas? Soy yo, Toma.  
– ¿Toma…? No, lo siento, no lo recuerdo – Respondió el rubio, sonriendo nuevamente.  
– ¿Sabes cuál es tu nombre? – Le preguntó Ryuhei.  
– Tegoshi Yuya.  
– ¿Qué es lo último que puedes recordar, Tegoshi? – Volvió a preguntar el secretario de Tadayoshi.  
– Recordar… Yo – Pensó el rubio, interrumpiendo abruptamente sus palabras y su expresión de duda por una de terror puro –. La muerte… La muerte está aquí.  
– ¿Qué…? – Preguntó Toma.  
– ¡La muerte está aquí! ¡¡Aquí!! – Exclamó el rubio.  
– Massu, Toma, por favor, váyanse. No voy a poder examinarlo con ustedes aquí – Reiteró Ryuhei su pedido que, a duras penas, fue obedecido por los presentes.  
– ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Takahisa, una vez salió junto con Toma de la habitación.  
– No lo sé, pero cuando me entere quién intentó acabar con la vida de Yuya, pienso asesinarlo con mis propias manos.  
– Toma – Recién al tenerlo en frente, el _supplier_ se dio cuenta tanto de la presencia de Ryo, como la del resto de sus amigos. Hasta parecía que habían llegado al piso de arriba corriendo.  
– ¿Qué sucedió con Tegoshi? – Preguntó Keiichiro.  
– En estos momentos, Maru lo está examinando – Dijo Takahisa, alternando su mirada entre Toma y los recién llegados.  
– Tiene amnesia – Agregó el _supplier_.  
– ¿Qué…? – Susurró Shota.  
– No digas eso. Todavía es muy temprano para estar seguros.  
– Tú lo oíste, ¿no?  
– Entiendo que tú seas la persona más importante para Tegoshi, pero quizás eso sólo haya sido consecuencia de algún tipo de shock debido a la caída – Intentó justificar Takahisa.  
– Claro, y ahora eres médico – Dijo Toma, revoleando los ojos.  
– Chicos, cálmense – Pidió Keiichiro.  
– ¿Y Murakami-kun? – Preguntó Toma –. ¿No vino con ustedes?  
– Ehh… Hina se quedó en la empresa, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer – Respondió Shota, hincándose de hombros.  
Apenas la puerta se abrió, todos se quedaron mirando a Ryuhei, quien tras salir, volvió a cerrarla.  
– ¿Y Yuya? – Preguntó Toma.  
– ¿Cómo está? – Agregó Takahisa.  
– Acabo de darle un sedante para que se calme un poco.  
– ¿Qué es lo que tiene? – Volvió a preguntar el _supplier_.  
– Aún no puedo darte un diagnóstico correcto, pero… Tiene demencia. Además de una amnesia postraumática de la cual se irá recuperándose poco a poco.  
– Espera… Pero…, ¿demencia? – Preguntó Keiichiro.  
– Deberíamos intentar averiguar cómo terminó volando fuera del edificio para descubrirlo. De momento, Toma, me gustaría alojarme en un cuarto de huéspedes, por favor.  
– Seguro, después Masuda te lo preparará – Dijo el aludido –. ¿Puedo entrar?  
– Claro. Aunque, como te dije, está sedado.  
– No me importa – Dijo Toma, mientras entraba rápidamente al cuarto.  
A sus espaldas, Tadayoshi vio cómo la figura de Ryo volvía sus pasos al piso de abajo, por lo que zafándose sigilosamente de Mirei, lo siguió.  
– Espera, Ryo-chan – Le dijo, rozando su brazo con intenciones de detener sus pasos sobre la escalera, pero apenas su _supplier_ sintió el roce de su mano sobre él, se giró abruptamente.  
– No vuelvas a tocarme – Le susurró –. No vuelvas a buscarme, no vuelvas… a pensarme.  
– Entiendo que estés así por lo sucedido, pero…  
– No, Tadayoshi, no lo entiendes. No entiendes ni un poco cómo me siento.  
– Intenté contactarme contigo para decirte lo de Mirei personalmente, pero…  
– ¿Realmente lo hiciste? ¿O estabas esperando que tu hijo naciera para que me diera por aludido? Hazme un favor y sólo encárgate de tu mujer y tu hijo.  
– Eso… fue un error. Buscar a Mirei para que me hiciera olvidarte, fue un error… Ese hijo es…  
– No te atrevas a decir eso. Hazte cargo de tus responsabilidades. Es justamente eso lo que yo estoy haciendo ahora.  
– ¿Alejándote de mí? ¿Realmente piensas que es tan fácil sacarme de tu corazón después de todo lo que vivimos?  
– Pues lo estoy intentando. Tú lo hiciste con facilidad. Me reemplazaste por miedo al rechazo una vez volviera con Toma.  
– No existe comparación entre Mirei y tú.  
– Lo sé. Es por eso que ni siquiera se me cruzó por la mente intentar competir con ella. Porque yo perdería como un miserable, y odio perder.  
– Es que no me perdiste, maldita sea.  
– Lo siento, pero tanto en este mundo como en cualquier otro, mi deber es hacerme a un lado.  
– ¿Con Erika? – Preguntó Tadayoshi una vez Ryo estuvo escaleras abajo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Su oyente siguió su camino hasta salir de la mansión.  
– Ohkura-san –Lo interrumpió Hiroki –, lo mejor para ambos es que se olvide de Ryo-chan. No lo digo como su amigo sino porque usted también se está lastimando. Y por favor, no piense mal de mí, no es que quiera quitárselo ni nada por el estilo, ya que sé que fue eso lo que siempre pensó de mí. Si le digo esto, es porque día tras día, veo el esfuerzo que hace Ryo-chan por no romperle la cara, así que, por favor, aléjese. Por el bien de ambos.  
Expresados sus pensamientos, Hiroki siguió los pasos de Ryo.  
  
– Entonces, ¿por qué viniste? – Preguntó You acariciando la espalda de su amante, quien estaba apoyado sobre su pecho. El aludido levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, frunciendo sus labios –. No creo que hayas venido sólo para saber cómo estaba…  
– Tegoshi tuvo un accidente…  
– “Tegoshi…” ¿Te pusiste un traje y perdiste tus modales, Hina?  
– Es un asunto serio…  
– Lo siento. Cuéntame más. ¿Yo qué tengo que ver?  
– Nada, en realidad. Es sólo que… algo me dice que Subaru tuvo algo que ver.  
You lo miró y frunció el ceño. Acto seguido, suspiró.  
– Bueno… Tal parece que mañana será mi regreso triunfal…  
– Lo siento…  
– No te preocupes, yo también me estaba cansando de estar sin hacer nada…  
  
La noche había caído y con ella, cada uno estaba volviendo a casa, poco a poco. Ryuhei vio desde las escaleras a Takahisa y Toma en la planta baja, por lo que llamó la atención de Shota, desde allí.  
– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó el rubio.  
– ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?  
– Dime…  
– Quiero que veas dentro de Tegoshi…  
– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?  
– No creo estar seguro de mi diagnóstico, eso es todo – Sonrió tímidamente el secretario de Tadayoshi, ocasionando que su oyente lo imitara –. Además, quiero saber si puedes averiguar el origen de su accidente.  
– De acuerdo, lo haré.  
– Creo que el sedante ya debe estar por perder el efecto, así que, intenta despertarlo – Le dijo Ryuhei, desde la puerta del cuarto de Yuya –. Yo me quedo aquí – Agregó, dejándolo solos.  
Shota se acercó al vampiro y lo meció suavemente.  
– Tegoshi-san. Tegoshi-san, soy Yasuda. ¿Puede oírme? Tegoshi-san – Aunque lo meciera y llamara, el muchacho no recibía respuesta –. Bueno, supongo que deberé decirle a Maru que no pude despertarlo.  
Shota estaba por girar su cuerpo y volver hasta la puerta, pero un fuerte agarre sobre su brazo se lo impidió. Al volver su vista, pudo ver el rostro de Yuya completamente transformado. Podía ver dentro suyo, pero no lo que quería, lo que le estaba mostrando era una oscuridad absoluta. Sentía que sus fuerzas se le iban. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, pero su mirada no podía desviarse de la suya, una fuerza mayor se lo impedía. Necesitaba pedir ayuda, pero por más que lo intentara, no podía omitir sonido, y mucho menos moverse.  
– …ru… yuda… ¡¡Ayúdenme!!  
Desde afuera, Ryuhei abrió la puerta de un golpe. No pudo interpretar lo que vio, lo único que sabía, era que Shota estaba en peligro. Sin importarle lo que podría llegar a pasarle, se interpuso entre Yuya y él, empujando al mayor contra la pared y protegiéndolo con su cuerpo.  
– ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! – Exclamó Toma, entrando corriendo a la habitación, junto con las pocas personas que estaban acompañándolo en la planta de abajo. Volvió su vista a Yuya pero, de nuevo, estaba inconsciente.  
Sin mediar palabra alguna, el aludido cargó el cuerpo de Shota entre sus brazos y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Keiichiro pudo ver un grave daño en el brazo derecho del muchacho.  
– Maru, ¿qué sucedió? – Le preguntó, pero el aludido no respondió. Llegó a la planta baja, y dejó el cuerpo de Shota sobre uno de los sillones del living.  
– Massu, ve a buscar mis cosas de la casa de Ohkura-san, por favor. Él sabe dónde están. Toma, tráeme algún botiquín de primeros auxilios, y muchas gasas, por favor – Pidió el médico, quizás, por primera vez, actuando como lo que alguna vez fue en el mundo humano.  
Takahisa salió corriendo de la mansión, cruzándose con Erika, Hiroki y Ryo, quienes estaban a punto de golpear la puerta.  
– ¿Ocurrió algo malo? – Preguntó Ryo, reparando en la prisa que parecía tener el supplier.  
– Yasuda-kun está herido.  
– ¿Ricitos…?  
Con la misma velocidad en la que Takahisa salió del lugar, así entraron los recién llegados.  
– Kei-chan, ¿qué sucedió? – Preguntó Erika, que obtuvo como respuesta una expresión de negación por parte del aludido.  
– Erika-san, necesito que mande a dos de sus mejores hombres para custodiar a Tegoshi – Le dijo Ryuhei, examinando con la vista el daño en el brazo de Shota.  
– Aquí está el botiquín – Dijo Toma, entregándole al secretario el objeto que había pedido, el cual fue rápidamente abierto por manos de Shigeaki, quien rápidamente, había dispuesto una pequeña mesa entre Ryuhei y Shota.  
– ¿P… Por qué…?  
– Creo que esto es todavía más grave de lo que pensaba…  
– ¿Eso…?  
– Esto se lo hizo Tegoshi – Respondió Ryuhei a la media pregunta formulada por Toma.  
Erika alternó su mirada entre Toma y la espalda del secretario de Tadayoshi.  
– Está bien – Dijo la mujer –. Ryo-chan, volvamos a la empresa.  
Junto con Hiroki, volvieron sus pasos a la puerta de entrada, encontrándose con Takahisa y Tadayoshi. El vampiro se quedó mirando a Ryo, pero este, no se percató de ello.  
Tadayoshi reemplazó a Shigeaki asistiendo a Ryuhei. Mientras intentaba recuperar el brazo de Shota, este se despertó repentinamente, quejándose a causa del dolor. Tadayoshi le cedió una jeringa con anestesia al médico, cuyo contenido se le fue inyectado a Shota.  
– Maru, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó Tadayoshi, secando con una toalla, el sudor que corría por su frente. Como respuesta, obtuvo un esbozo de sonrisa.  
  
No creyó necesario custodiar a Shota, ya que una vez que se recuperara, Keiichiro lo llevaría de regreso con él. Aunque Takahisa le dijo que podía ir cuando quisiera a su cuarto, prefirió esperar en la silla en diagonal a la cama donde Shota dormía. Quería estar ahí cuando despertara, no sólo para verificar que la operación no haya dejado algún tipo de secuela, sino, porque necesitaba estar ahí cuando lo hiciera. Pero el cansancio estaba ganándole poco a poco. Varias veces había ladeado abruptamente su cabeza hacia un costado. Fue un movimiento sobre la cama lo que lo hizo levantarse de un salto y acercarse a la misma.  
– Yasu, ¿estás bien?  
El aludido abrió sus ojos con pesadez, sonriendo al verlo.  
– Buen día.  
– Buenas madrugadas, diría yo – Suspiró el morocho –. ¡Vaya susto que me hiciste pasar!  
– ¿Qué ocurrió?  
– ¿No lo recuerdas…?  
– Me preguntaste… si podía ver el alma de Tegoshi-san porque querías averiguar algo más del accidente. Entonces, yo… Lo vi – Terminó su frase, después de lo que pareció ser una pausa interminable.  
– ¿Qué viste?  
– Absoluta y completa oscuridad – Volvió a hacer una larga pausa. Fue la caricia que Ryuhei le hizo a sus cabellos lo que lo volvió en sí –. También había una débil luz… Un débil pedido de auxilio… Maru… Era Tegoshi-san. Algo lo está absorbiendo, pero él no quiere. Él quiere ser rescatado – Ryuhei sonrió, acariciando sus facciones.  
– Cálmate – Susurró el morocho.  
– Maru… ¿Qué pasó con mi brazo? – Preguntó Shota, intentando mover su brazo derecho, pero dándose cuenta que no podía sentir el mismo desde el hombro y hasta la altura del codo.  
– Intenté unir todos los nervios que quedaron expuestos, pero por ahora, tendremos que enyesártelo de alguna forma – Le respondió, acariciando su palma y los dedos de esa mano.  
– Creo que lo peor… Es no poder sentir las caricias que me estás haciendo – Sollozó el muchacho.  
– No. Todavía tienes tu otra mano, tu otro brazo y todo tu cuerpo para poder acariciarlos – Se sinceró, besando sonoramente su frente –. Lo peor será volver a aprender a escribir.  
– ¿Y Tegoshi-san?  
– Está bien. Pensé en sedarlo, pero quiero ver su reacción cuando despierte. Por precaución, le pedí a Erika-san que enviara a un par de guardianes para custodiarlo.  
– Maru, ¿qué está ocurriendo?  
– No lo sé. Si hubieras podido indagar aunque sea un poco dentro suyo…  
– Es que, eso es lo que está sucediendo. Más que el accidente, más que lo que pasó… Creo que lo que más le aterra a Tegoshi-san es lo que sucederá. Hay que impedir que esa oscuridad lo absorba, a como dé lugar.  
  
Con pasos decididos, siendo el blanco de absolutamente todas las miradas, regresó a su lugar.  
– Buenos días – Saludó You, esbozando una sonrisa triunfal, entrando a la sala de reuniones, seguido por Shingo. Se acercó a su usual lugar, donde estaba sentado Subaru –. Si me permites – Su secretario, sin mediar palabra, a causa de su sorpresa, se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la contigua –… Ah… Estás en el lugar de Hina…  
– ¿Perdón…? – Atinó a decir Subaru.  
– Prescindo de tus servicios como secretario, Subaru. De ahora en más, Hina será mi secretario… Además de ser mi _supplier_. Vamos, vete, vete – Agregó, con una seña de manos –. Espero tener mi oficina desocupada cuando la reunión termine.  
Subaru se quedó estático unos cuantos segundos, mas Shingo, estaba desesperado ante algún tipo de represalia por parte del ex-secretario de su amante. En cambio Subaru, lejos de atentar contra la vida de You, optó por salir de la sala de reuniones. Ryo se lo quedó mirando hasta que salió, y esto, no pasó inadvertido ni para Keiichiro ni para Tadayoshi.  
  
Takahisa entró con una bandeja al cuarto de Shota, a quien le sonrió al verlo sentado en la cama.  
– Buenos días – Lo saludó, llamando la atención del rubio, que intentaba mover su brazo derecho.  
– Buenos días – Repitió el aludido en forma automática, con una débil voz.  
– Vengo a traerte el desayuno – Dijo el pelirrojo, dejando sobre la cama la bandeja que estaba cargando. Como si hubiera estado esperando que Shota la acomodara sobre su regazo, se giró rápidamente y volvió con la silla que estaba en diagonal a la cama, y se sentó sobre la misma, apoyando el desayuno del rubio sobre sus piernas –. ¿Cómo te despertaste?  
– A decir verdad, no pude dormir mucho – Reconoció el aludido –. Hablé un poco con Maru, después pude conciliar el sueño, pero no creo haber dormido lo necesario. ¿Cómo está Tegoshi-san?  
– Maru lo está revisando en estos momentos, pero según lo que oí decir, no volvió a recuperar la consciencia desde… eso…  
– Ya veo…  
– Mira… La verdad es que no vine aquí sólo para traerte el desayuno. Ikuta está que camina por las paredes. Necesita saber si pudiste averiguar algo acerca del accidente de Tegoshi.  
– Les dije que yo mismo les diría si es que eso sucedía, o si había algún cambio con él, Massu – Le dijo Ryuhei, entrando a la habitación –. Yo le daré el desayuno.  
– Ah… Sí – Dijo el pelirrojo, dejando la bandeja nuevamente al lado de Shota.  
– Lo siento, Maru – Le dijo el mayor al secretario, una vez Takahisa salió de la habitación.  
– No te preocupes, tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarme a Toma…  
  
La reunión había terminado. Todos obviamente estaban rodeando a You y preguntándole desde dónde estaba hasta cómo terminó volviendo a Shingo su _supplier_. Pero, lamentablemente, no era el único que estaba dando qué hablar.  
– Ryo, espera – Detuvo Tadayoshi a su _supplier_ , llamándolo.  
– Deja de aprovechar que hay gente para hablar conmigo – Espetó el aludido –. ¿Qué quieres?  
– ¿Qué te traes con Subaru?  
– ¿Perdón? – Preguntó el morocho, sonriendo de lado.  
– Vi cómo lo mirabas cuando Yoko entró.  
– Si es que realmente tuviera algo que ver con Subaru, no es de tu incumbencia.  
– Te equivocas. Eres mi _supplier_.  
– Y tú también eres el mío. Así que si no quieres terminar como Yokoyama quiso que terminara Hiro… No me molestes…  
– Ryo, no sé qué intentas hacer, pero Subaru no es de fiar… Sólo… cuídate, ¿está bien?  
El aludido se giró unos noventa grados y siguió su camino por el pasillo, hasta terminar en la antigua oficina de Subaru, de la cual abrió la puerta. Una carpeta llena de papeles rozó su rostro, haciéndolo sorprender.  
– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Subaru. Por lo que podía ver Ryo, había estado tirando al suelo todas las carpetas e informes hechos por y para You, y sabía muy bien la razón.  
– Quiero saber si lo nuestro sigue en pie.  
– Sí, sí, sigue en pie. Es más, por si no te diste cuenta, está rindiendo sus frutos poco a poco – Agregó, acomodando su cabello y sentándose luego en el sillón al otro lado del escritorio.  
– ¿Tú… tuviste que ver con lo que le sucedió a Tegoshi…?  
– ¿Yo? No. Digamos que sólo le di un empujoncito.  
– ¿Empujoncito? ¡Casi lo matas!  
– Oye… O toleras mis métodos, o lo terminamos aquí.  
– Está bien, está bien – Dijo Ryo, finalmente, suspirando.  
– Ahora vete… Tengo cosas que hacer…  
– Al menos déjale la oficina a tu antiguo jefe…  
– Vete…  
Ryo volvió sus pasos hacia la puerta y, al abrirla, se encontró con Shingo y You. Sin mediar palabra, salió del lugar, pero la voz del vampiro lo detuvo.  
– Oye, Nishikido-kun… No voy a preguntarte qué tramas, pero… ten cuidado con Subaru.  
– ¿Qué rayos fue eso…? – Preguntó Shingo, en voz baja.  
– Quédate aquí – Respondió el aludido, abriendo la puerta de su oficina. Con pasos lentos, llegó hasta su escritorio –. ¿Aquí pasó un tornado o algo así? – Subaru lo miró, sin mediar palabra. You apoyó ambas palmas sobre el mueble y extendió su cuerpo hacia adelante, para acercarse más a su ex-secretario –. Deshazlo.  
– ¿Perdón…?  
– Lo que le hiciste a Tegoshi…, deshazlo.  
– Yo no le he hecho nada… Simplemente…, le hice ver su verdadera naturaleza en este mundo. Así como un día lo hice contigo…  
– ¿Crees que soy lo suficiente débil como para llorar por lo que me hiciste? – Preguntó, volviendo a su posición original –. Hina se ha vuelto mi fortaleza. Si lo tengo a él, no necesito nada más.  
Subaru agarró a You del cuello y lo empujó contra la pared. En una fracción de segundo, Shingo abrió la puerta y agarró con fuerza sobrehumana el brazo de quien quería atacar a su amante.  
– Suéltalo – Le dijo, fríamente, mirándolo a los ojos. El aludido soltó el agarre sobre el cuello de You –. Y ahora vete de aquí a menos que quieras que sea yo quien te rompa el cuello.  
Subaru salió de la oficina y todo el camino que hizo hasta la salida de la empresa, lo hizo insultando. Al bajar las pocas escaleras que lo separaban del suelo, se encontró con una docena de hombres con trajes negros. Uno de ellos, se acercó a él.  
– ¿Shibutani Subaru-san?  
– ¿Sí? – Repreguntó el aludido, frunciendo el ceño.  
– ¿Puede acompañarnos, por favor? – Le pidió el hombre, haciéndose a un lado para invitarlo a subir a una limousine negra.  
  
– ¡Maru! – Lo llamó Toma, bajando las escaleras corriendo –. Al fin te encuentro… ¿Cómo está Yasuda-kun?  
– Está bien. Le coloqué un sedante para el dolor y lo dejé durmiendo.  
– ¿Sabes qué fue lo que ocurrió?  
Ryuhei suspiró.  
– Toma… Tengo que serte sincero. Es como si Tegoshi estuviera siendo poseído por una fuerza extraña… Una fuerza desconocida.  
– ¿Por qué Yuya? – Preguntó el _supplier_ , después de lo que pareció una pausa interminable.  
– Quizás… por la fortaleza que tiene. Yasu me dijo que él quiere ser rescatado, y está haciendo todo lo posible por zafarse de ese poder.  
  
Mientras tanto, en el cuarto donde Yuya descansaba, el vampiro intentaba por todos los medios no ser absorbido por la oscuridad. Su cuerpo permaneció estático unos segundos. Sus ojos se abrieron mostrando en ellos una profunda oscuridad.  
Su boca se abrió, lanzando un último grito de desesperación. Los vidrios de la ventana estallaron, alertando tanto a quienes lo custodiaban al otro lado de la puerta, como a quienes estaban en ese momento en la mansión.  
Los sirvientes de Erika entraron al cuarto y procedieron a encerrar a Yuya en una esfera invisible, junto con el aura oscura que estaba emitiendo, pero el poder que se había despertado en el vampiro era tan incontrolable que terminó por romper la barrera y deshaciendo hasta los huesos a aquellos dos que habían intentado ayudarlo.  
Cuando Ryuhei, Takahisa y Toma llegaron a la habitación, vieron vidrios rotos en el suelo, cenizas sobre dos capas negras y a Yuya levitando sobre la cama.  
– Yuya – Lo llamó su _supplier_ , intentando acercarse a él con pasos lentos, pero la mano de Ryuhei sobre su brazo, se lo impidió.  
– No te acerques.  
– Maru tiene razón… Ikuta…, ese ya no es Tegoshi.  
Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en el rostro del rubio, antes de salir de la habitación a través de la ventana, seguido de una neblina negra que se disipó al instante.  
– ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Takahisa, en referencia a las cenizas que estaban en el suelo.  
– Son las personas que estaban cuidando a Tegoshi – Respondió Ryuhei.  
Toma se desplomó sobre los pies de la cama, agarrándose la cabeza.  
– Yuya me llamó… En ese grito, sentí que me estaba llamando.  
– Quizás, ese fue… su último pedido de auxilio – Dijo Takahisa.  
– Hay que avisarles a todos de lo sucedido. En este estado, Tegoshi es imposible de detener.


	12. Títere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya hace su aparición, pero eso es sólo el comienzo de la función. El titiritero revela parte del guión y asegura que nadie tendrá escapatoria una vez la función dé inicio.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – Le preguntó Shota a Ryuhei una vez entró a la habitación.  
– Tegoshi… Se escapó. Y en el proceso, eliminó a los sirvientes de Erika-san.  
– Te lo dije, Maru. Te dije que Tegoshi-san quería ser rescatado.  
– Lo sé, Yasu, lo sé – Respondió el aludido, sentándose a su lado y acariciando su mano –. Pero, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer. Al menos, no hasta saber a qué nos estábamos enfrentando.  
– Déjame que los ayude a encontrarlo.  
– No – Dijo el morocho, rotundamente –. Masuda-kun y Toma fueron a avisarle a Ohkura-san y a pedirle que los acompañe a buscarlo.  
– Pero…  
– No estás en condiciones de hacer nada, Yasu. Además, cuando te mejores, creo que lo mejor sería que regresaras con Koyama-san.  
– Maru – Empezó a gimotear el aludido.  
– Compréndeme, por favor – Le suplicó, buscando su mirada –. No quiero que te pase nada – Musitó.  
– ¿Qué puede ser peor que…? – Al darse cuenta de la respuesta que estaría por recibir, se interrumpió a sí mismo –. Olvídalo…  
Un somnoliento Tadayoshi abrió la puerta de entrada, encontrándose con las figuras de Takahisa y Toma.  
– ¿Qué ocurre…?  
– Yuya se escapó.  
– Ohkura-san, ¿puede ayudarnos a buscarlo?  
– ¿Qué sucede, Tadayoshi? - Preguntó Mirei, bajando las escaleras.  
– Tegoshi se escapó, Kiritani-san – Le respondió Takahisa, abriendo un poco más la puerta para ver la figura de la mujer bajando con dificultad las escaleras. Al notar esto, el pelirrojo se apresuró a ayudarla a llegar a la planta baja –. Y vinimos a pedirle ayuda a Ohkura-san.  
– ¿Y qué creen que haré yo en este estado? – Preguntó Mirei, en referencia a su avanzado embarazo.  
– Masuda puede llevarte a lo de Yuya. Ante cualquier eventualidad, allá está Maru cuidando de Yasuda-kun.  
– ¿Cómo sigue Yasu? – Preguntó Tadayoshi, visiblemente preocupado por su antiguo sirviente.  
– Sigue evolucionando favorablemente – Respondió Toma, con una media sonrisa.  
– ¿Y bien, Mirei? – Le preguntó el morocho –. ¿Vas a ir a lo de Tegoshi?  
– Si es necesario, yo la llevo, Kiritani-san – Se ofreció Takahisa.  
– Está bien – Respondió la mujer.  
– Nosotros nos iremos adelantando – Le dijo Toma, a lo que el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza.  
– Como ustedes quieran. En un rato los alcanzo – El corto trayecto hacia la casa de Yuya parecía eterno con el lento andar de la mujer –. ¿Ya sabe qué es?  
– ¿Perdón?  
– El bebé. Si ya sabe cuál será su sexo…  
– Será una niña. Eso fue lo que Erika vio.  
– Ya veo. ¿Y ya sabe qué nombre van a ponerle?  
– Estás demasiado parlanchín, Masuda-kun.  
– Lo siento – Takahisa abrió la puerta y encontró a Ryuhei a punto de subir las escaleras. Al ver a Mirei, el morocho suspiró sonoramente –. Maru, ¿puedes llevarla al cuarto de huéspedes? Ohkura-san vendrá a buscarla más tarde. Voy con Ikuta y Ohkura-san.  
Ryuhei simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y se acercó a Mirei.  
– ¿La ayudo? – Se ofreció el secretario, extendiéndole su mano una vez el pelirrojo se marchó.  
– Ni se te ocurra tocarme – Le dijo Mirei, con frialdad. Subió las escaleras, pero se detuvo en medio de las mismas – . ¿Podrías indicarme dónde está el cuarto de huéspedes?  
– ¿Por qué no lo buscas tú misma, bruja? – Respondió Ryuhei, sin pelos en la lengua y dirigiéndose al cuarto de Shota – . Lo único que espero es que esa pobre criatura que darás a luz no tenga esa especialidad tuya...  
– ¿Cómo demonios te atreves a decirme eso? – El aludido atinó a mirarla –. ¿Acaso crees que desde aquí no puedo terminar de destrozar a tu querido Yasuda Shota?  
En una fracción de segundo, Ryuhei saltó frente a ella y la levantó del suelo, agarrándola del cuello.  
– Te dije que no te atrevieras a tocar a Yasu. ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido? ¿Que no me he dado cuenta que tienes a Ohkura-san agarrado de ti sólo por tus sucios hechizos? Pobrecita, creías que podrías hacer que se olvidara de Ryo. Lo estabas logrando, pero cuando volvió, todo se fue al demonio y tuviste que engatuzarlo para que te dejara embarazada. No eres más que una bruja, una maldita bruja – Susurraba Ryuhei, apretando cada vez más el cuello de la mujer que, aún sin aire, intentaba zafarse del agarre.  
– ¡¡Maru, no!! – Exclamó Shota desde la planta baja, ocasionando que el morocho volviera en sí y soltara a Mirei, quien cayó estrepitosamente a los pies de Shota, tras haber rodado por las escaleras –. ¿Qué has hecho...? – Le preguntó el rubio a Ryuhei, mirándolo con un poco de miedo.  
– No... lo sé – Respondió el aludido, llegando a su lado rápidamente –. ¿Tiene pulso? – Agregó al ver que Shota había tomado su rol de médico por unos segundos.  
– Sí – El mayor lo miró –. ¿Qué sucedió?  
– No sé, no sé. Ella dijo que te haría daño y yo simplemente... te defendí.  
– ¿Matándola? – Ryuhei lo miró.  
– Si es necesario, sí. ¿Tú no lo harías? ¿No matarías por mí?  
– Pero no terminaría con una vida inocente... y mucho menos con una vida que todavía no puede ver la luz del sol.  
– "Inocente" no es un calificativo para Kiritani – Lo corrigió, agarrando el cuerpo de la mujer entre sus brazos y llevándola al cuarto de huéspedes junto con Shota –. Yasu, ella es una bruja. Ella ha manipulado el corazón y los sentimientos de Ohkura-san para quedárselo. Por eso es que no pude irme contigo cuando decidiste mudarte a casa de Koyama-san. Si yo me iba, Ohkura-san ahora estaría perdido. ¿Sabes qué fue lo que lo rescató?  
– Nishikido-san.  
– Así es. El recuerdo que tenía de él y el deseo de volver a verlo, lo hizo recuperarse. Este embarazo es fruto de los trucos de Kiritani para quedarse con él. Y lo logró la muy maldita. Erika-san no va a permitir que este niño quede desamparado, y menos que sus padres estén separados... Y mucho menos que Ohkura-san se quede con Ryo.  
– ¿Realmente crees que se amen? – Preguntó Shota, mientras Ryuhei acomodaba el cuerpo de Mirei sobre la cama –. ¿Erika-san y Nishikido-san?  
– Quién sabe...  
  
– No has probado bocado – Le preguntó Erika a Ryo, sonriendo, desde un extremo de la larga mesa donde ambos estaban sentados.  
– Lo siento, no tengo apetito – Se sinceró el aludido, suspirando.  
– Ryo..., ¿qué vas a hacer? – El muchacho la miró –. Con tus sentimientos para con Tadayoshi-kun. ¿Acaso creías que ibas a poder ocultarme para siempre que te has convertido en su _supplier_?  
– Pensé que sería capaz – Respondió Ryo con una media sonrisa, hincándose de hombros –. En cuanto a lo que siento por Tadayoshi..., lo mataré. Ahogaré mis sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi alma y, si es necesario, me iré lejos para no volver a verlo... y para que todo esto se solucione...  
– ¿Qué? No alcancé a oír la última parte.  
– Ah, no es nada. Olvídalo – Sonrió el aludido.  
  
El sol salió y el grupo que se había propuesto encontrar a Yuya volvió sin una mínima pista a la mansión del rubio. Al oír el sonido de la puerta, Ryuhei y Shota se despertaron de un sobresalto. El morocho fue el primero en llegar escaleras abajo.  
– ¿Lo encontraron?  
– No – Respondió Toma, secamente, subiendo las escaleras –. Pero iré a darme una ducha y seguiré con la búsqueda.  
– Ikuta-san, al menos deje que le prepare... el desayuno – Dijo Shota, pronunciando lentamente la última parte de la oración.  
– Dime qué tengo que hacer y yo lo hago – Le dijo Ryuhei al rubio –. Creo que los tres necesitan un buen desayuno.  
– No haga cosas de las que no es capaz, Maruyama-san – Le dijo Shingo, entrando a la mansión al hallar la puerta abierta.  
– Hina – Atinó a decir Shota.  
– Buenos días. Tal parece que hemos llegado para el desayuno – Agregó You, entrando detrás de Shingo y pasando su brazo por el cuello de su _supplier_.  
– Ya basta – Le pidió Shingo, zafándose de su agarre –. Masuda-kun, ¿me llevas a la cocina, por favor?  
– Los acompaño – Pidió Shota.  
– Eso no será bueno para tu recuperación, Yasuda-kun – Le dijo You –. Toma – Agregó, extendiéndole unos pequeños libros para colorear y una caja de colores –. Estos son tesoros que Erika-san me ha traído del mundo de los humanos. Esto creo que sí te ayudará un poco.  
– ¿Libros para colorear...?  
– Debes mejorar tu escritura con la siniestra, ¿no es así?  
– Sí que has cambiado..., Yoko – Dijo Tadayoshi, al borde de la carcajada.  
– Pero..., no he venido aquí para hablar acerca de mi cambio – Dijo el aludido, mientras Shingo y los demás se dirigían a la cocina.  
– Entonces, ¿a qué has venido? Tampoco creo que haya sido para traerle un par de libros a Yasu – Inquirió su hermano.  
– ¿Tienes idea de dónde está Subaru?  
– ¿Subaru? – Preguntó Tadayoshi, cerrando la puerta de la mansión y conduciendo a You al living –. Pensé que lo habías echado...  
– Lo hice, pero cuando el enemigo es poderoso... A veces tienes que unírtele – El aludido lo miró, mientras ambos se sentaban sobre los sillones –. No voy a decirte que jamás quise lastimarte, Tadayoshi. Siempre he tenido celos de ti, pero no por haberte convertido en lo que eres, sino porque, a pesar de todo, tuviste una familia normal. Una familia que te amaba, alguien que te amaba. Esa siempre fue mi debilidad, siempre lo fue, y Subaru se aprovechó de eso. Aquí entre nos... Yo no tengo ninguna especialidad.  
– ¿Q... Qué...? – Atinó a decir el aludido.  
– Es cierto, no la tengo. En realidad, el poderoso siempre ha sido Subaru – Se sinceró el mayor, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo del sillón –, y yo sólo he sido su pantalla. Pero algo me dice que tiene algo que ver con lo sucedido con Tegoshi-kun.  
– Toma piensa lo mismo...  
– ¿Qué harías si alguien lastima a Nishikido-kun?  
– Lo mato.  
– Bien. Eso es lo que Ikuta-kun le hará a Subaru.  
– ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que Toma le hizo algo? Quizás, Subaru sólo se fue.  
La última observación generó una sonora carcajada por parte de You.  
– ¡Eres gracioso, hermano mío! ¡Eres realmente gracioso! Realmente no conoces a Subaru. Si él es el titiritero, se quedará hasta que la función termine.  
– Eso quiere decir que...  
– Hina piensa que Tegoshi-kun es un títere de Subaru, pero... que él ha empezado su obra teatral con el guión de alguien más...  
– Pero, ¿quién querría hacerle daño a Tegoshi?  
– No creo que Tegoshi-kun sea el blanco...  
– ¿¿Yasu?? – Repreguntó Tadayoshi, sonriendo. Estuvo unos segundos en silencio, hasta llegar a una conclusión –. Maru...  
– ¿Maruyama-kun?  
– Sí... Cuando le pedí que fuera al mundo de los vivos, yo le di parte de mis poderes como _shadow_. Si quieren alcanzar a una persona, tiene que ser Maru.  
– Si tienes razón, lo mejor es que Yasuda-kun vaya a casa de Koyama. Esto va a ser demasiado peligroso y él no puede defenderse solo.  
– Tadayoshi...  
– Mirei-chan, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó el aludido, levantándose y acercándose rápidamente a su lado.  
– No, no lo estoy – Sollozó la mujer.  
– ¿Qué sucedió?  
Mirei levantó su cabeza para que Tadayoshi pudiera ver las visibles marcas que Ryuhei había dejado sobre su cuello en un intento por acabar con su vida.  
– Maruyama-kun..., me quiso matar – Soltó, antes de largarse a llorar.  
– ¿Qué...? – El grupo que había ido a preparar el desayuno, estaba por llegar al living, pero fue alcanzado por Tadayoshi, quien increpó a su secretario –. ¿Qué le hiciste a Mirei?  
– ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Shingo.  
– Mirei dice que quisiste asesinarla.  
– Ohkura-san – Lo llamó Shota, buscando su atención.  
– No fui yo – Musitó Ryuhei.  
– ¿Qué?  
– ¡Que no fui yo! ¡Por tu maldito egoísmo de traer a Ryo hasta este lugar es que hice lo que hice! ¡No he podido quitarme tus malditas habilidades y están consumiéndome por dentro! ¡¿Eso es lo que querías oír?! – Vociferó el aludido –. No estuve consciente de lo que estaba haciendo cuando quise acabar con su vida...  
– ¡Miente! – Exclamó Mirei –. ¡Incluso dijo cosas horribles de nuestro hijo!  
Los gritos fueron detenidos por unos fuertes golpes sobre la puerta, la cual fue abierta rápidamente por Takahisa, quien dejó entrar a Erika, Hiroki y Ryo.  
– ¿Por qué golpean la puerta de esa forma? – Preguntó el pelirrojo.  
– Vimos una sombra dirigiéndose hacia aquí... ¿Están todos bien? – Preguntó Erika, agitada por haber corrido hasta la mansión.  
Apenas terminó de formular la pregunta, una niebla oscura entró a la casa, materializándose a los pies de las escaleras.  
– Yuya – Musitó Toma que, al haber oído la forma en que habían llegado Erika y compañía, salió disparado como un rayo de su habitación. El _supplier_ miraba al rubio de pie sobre el descanso.  
– Ikuta, yo te lo dije... Tegoshi..., ya no está...  
El rubio cambió abruptamente su inexpresividad y su cabeza gacha para cambiarla por una sonrisa diabólica, ocasionado que Ryo, Ryuhei, Shingo y Tadayoshi dieran un paso al frente para cuidar a sus seres queridos, mas la velocidad de Yuya fue superior, saltando por sobre ellos y quedándose de pie detrás de las personas que querían proteger.  
– Al fin te encontré...  
Ryuhei dándose cuenta que se estaba refiriendo a Shota, agarró los dos brazos de Yuya y los sostuvo por detrás de su cuerpo.  
– Deja en paz a Yasu.  
– ¿O qué? ¿Vas a matarme? – Le preguntó el rubio, intentando girar su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.  
– Sería capaz de eso y mucho más con tal de defenderlo.  
– ¡Maru! ¡Suéltalo! – Le pidió Toma, pero fue detenido por Tadayoshi, quien se interpuso entre el vampiro y él.  
– Toma..., Massu tiene razón... Él ya no es Tegoshi...  
– No necesito que un debilucho _supplier_ me dé órdenes. Yo mismo hago mis propias reglas – Dijo el rubio, antes de zafarse de Ryuhei como por arte de magia, pero cuando intentó salir de la mansión, fue el secretario quien de nuevo lo detuvo, acechándolo y haciendo que su cuerpo cayera estrepitosamente al suelo. Sobre ellos una batalla de auras se llevaba a cabo, buscando la supervivencia del más fuerte.  
– Yo creo que sí las necesitas...  
– _Shadow_... Tal parece que no has perdido tus habilidades...  
– Ya lo sabes: no te metas con Yasu, o verás una parte de mí que nadie conoce y créeme... que no querrás conocerla – Le susurró, antes de soltarlo y dejar que se fuera. Cuando intentó ponerse de pie, cayó arrodillado sobre una de sus piernas, sonriendo de lado. Fue el cuerpo de Shota lo que evitó que cayera de lleno al suelo –. Vaya..., sí se me quita bastante energía este poder.  
– Dijiste que no habías atentado contra Mirei – Le recordó Tadayoshi –. Dijiste que no eras tú cuando intentaste hacerlo. Pero a quien vi ahora diciendo que sería capaz de asesinar a Tegoshi fue a ti, Maru.  
– Sé lo que dije, y es verdad – Su mirada se posó sobre Toma –. Si él se mete con Yasu, lo mato, Toma.  
– Y si tú acabas con la vida de Yuya, yo haré lo mismo con la tuya...  
– Esperen un momento. ¿Pueden dejar de hablar acerca de cómo serán asesinados? – Dijo Ryo, volviéndose el centro de las miradas –. Tiene que haber alguna forma de recuperarlo.  
– Enfrentarlo... con una oscuridad todavía mayor – Dijo Ryuhei –. Yo soy la única persona que puede enfrentar a Tegoshi.  
– Si te refieres a los atributos _shadow_ , Tadayoshi también los tiene – Dijo You.  
– No es sólo eso. Yo he cometido más pecados que los que Tadayoshi ha hecho. Fui yo quien tiene las manos manchadas de sangre, no él. Por mis continuos arrepentimientos y lamentos, yo soy quien tiene más oscuridad que él – Ryuhei sintió que, a su lado, el cuerpo de Shota tiritaba. Al girar apenas su cabeza, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.  
– No quiero perderte – Musitó el rubio.  
– _Ti prego, uccidimi. Se mi ami, uccidimi._ Te lo dije, ¿no? Cuando llegue el momento..., hazlo - Le susurró, besando sonoramente sus cabellos.  
– Mirei, vámonos a casa. Debes estar muy cansada. En cuanto a ti – Dijo Tadayoshi, dirigiéndose a Ryuhei –...: no quiero volver a verte en mi casa.  
– De acuerdo – Suspiró el secretario –. Pero, Tacchon..., estás cometiendo un grave error... y sabes a qué me refiero.  
– Mirei – Volvió a llamar el vampiro a su mujer, quien rápidamente se acercó a él para agarrar su brazo.  
– Nishikido-kun, por favor, llévate a Yasu contigo. Si Tegoshi quiere asesinarlo, lo más probable es que vaya a buscarlo a casa de Tacchon o aquí mismo. Que esté en lo de Koyama-san, nos da un poco más de tiempo.  
– De acuerdo – Accedió el morocho –. Maruyama..., tú también eres bienvenido.  
– Gracias, pero ahora... estoy demasiado cansado como para hacer un viaje, por más corto que sea. Usar los poderes de un _shadow_ me consume mucha energía si no son naturalmente adquiridos.  
– Ya veo...  
– Si no les molesta, me retiro a descansar – Agregó el secretario de Tadayoshi, con la voz somnolienta.  
– Yo saldré a buscar a Yuya – Dijo Toma.  
– No entiendes que tu poder es inútil, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Ryuhei, pero lo que obtuvo por respuesta, fue un portazo.  
  
No tomó el tiempo para saber con exactitud cuánto tardaba en llegar a aquel lugar. Quizás porque estaba preparando su olfato a que se acostumbrara a la podredumbre de los calabozos antes de llegar.  
– Así que fuiste tú – Le dijo Subaru, atado de pies y manos en un rincón de un húmedo y oscuro calabozo. Las débiles luces sobre el pasillo fuera del mismo eran la única fuente lumínica en el lugar.  
– ¿Qué le hiciste a Yuya? – Le preguntó Toma.  
– No revelo mis trucos...  
– Dime qué demonios le hiciste a Yuya a menos que quieras que termine rompiéndote el pescuezo – Susurró el _supplier_ , agarrando con furia uno de los barrotes.  
– Deberías intentarlo. Tus electroshocks no funcionan conmigo. Oye, Ikuta-kun..., tú puedes viajar al pasado, ¿por qué no lo ves?  
– ¿Por qué Yuya está tan decidido a eliminar a Yasuda-kun?  
– ¿Yasuda-kun...? – Preguntó Subaru, frunciendo el ceño –. ¿Realmente Yasuda-kun es el blanco...?  
Toma se quedó dudando unos instantes y empezó a hacer memoria.  
– Desde las escaleras... vi que estaban protegiendo a... Yokoyama-san, Hiroki-kun, Erika-san, Yasuda-kun y... Kiritani-san...  
– ¡Bingo! – Exclamó Subaru –. Te aplaudiría, pero... se me dificulta un poco...  
– Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver Kiritani-san con...? Ryo... ¿Fue Ryo quién te pidió que hicieras esto?  
– Nishikido-kun me dijo que aleje a Kiritani-chan de su amado Ohkura-san... a cualquier precio...  
– ¡Y tú usaste a Yuya, maldito desgraciado!  
– Sé que suelo mancharme las manos de sangre, lo amo, pero por primera vez, quise ser un titiritero. Aunque le haya mostrado a Tegoshi-kun lo que realmente es... una vez que esa oscuridad lo absorba... ya nadie tendrá escapatoria. Todos morirán. Absolutamente todos – Sin poder ser capaz de seguir oyendo, Toma salió corriendo del lugar –. ¡Aunque corras a avisarles, ya no tienes escapatoria, Ikuta! ¡¡Todos morirán!!


	13. Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En medio de una cruenta batalla, sólo el amor y la esperanza serán los únicos sentimientos para poder ganarla y poder rescatar a Yuya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si son bastantes impresionables... les sugiero que no se imaginen ciertas cosas ^_^;

Maldijo su maldita costumbre de no poder conciliar el sueño en la noche. Al bajar las escaleras, descubrió que había alguien en el comedor. Cuando entró, vio a Shota intentando escribir con su mano derecha.  
– ¿Vas mejorando?  
– Nishikido-san – Lo nombró el aludido, agarrándose el pecho a la altura del corazón –. Me asustó...  
– Lo siento – Se disculpó el aludido, agarrando un lápiz que, sin darse cuenta, el rubio había dejado caer al suelo –. Aquí tienes.  
– Gracias...  
– ¿Y? ¿Cómo va eso?  
– Creo que va mejorando, ¿qué puede leer aquí? – Le preguntó, señalando un conjunto de ilegibles ideogramas japoneses.  
– Ehh... Pensé que era un dibujo...  
– Dice Maruyama Ryuhei – Dijo el rubio entre risas.  
– Realmente lo amas, ¿no es así? – Preguntó, mientras se sentaba frente a él.  
– Sí – Respondió el rubio después de una larga pausa –. Siempre nos hemos amado pero, claro, por tontos, nunca se lo dijimos al otro.  
– Ahjá – Dijo Ryo, robándole un lápiz y uno de los libros que había estado coloreando.  
– Nishikido-san...  
– ¿Mh?  
– ¿Usted ama a Ohkura-san?  
El aludido suspiró.  
– Lo nuestro es complicado, ¿sabes? Ustedes no tienen hijos de por medio, y... tampoco hay una mujer que quiera robarte a tu Maru... Dime, Ricitos..., si sucede algo así, si alguien con quien no puedes competir llegara a seducir y a quedarse con Maruyama..., ¿qué harías?  
– ¿Por qué me lo pregunta? – El morocho se hincó de hombros –. Haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para sacar a esa persona de su vida, pero... Maru no me dejaría. Él me ama, lo sé.  
– Todo lo que estuviera a tu alcance, ¿eh...? – Repitió Ryo que, aunque tuviera sus ojos posados sobre la hoja, su mente estaba en otro lado.  
– ¿Y por Erika-san? ¿Qué es lo que siente?  
– Erika... Es una buena amiga. Aunque sepa lo que siento por Tadayoshi..., ella me ayudará a olvidarlo. Aunque no pueda fijarme en ella aún... sé que es la única capaz de ayudarme. Ella es la única que puede hacerlo. ¿Sucede algo? –  Le preguntó Ryo, al ver que el rubio movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si quiera encontrar algo.  
– ¿No lo oye?  
– ¿Qué cosa?  
– El llanto de un bebé...  
– No oigo nada...  
– Debió ser mi imaginación.  
Ryo volvió a agarrar el lápiz, lo posó sobre la hoja, pero no fue capaz de dibujar ni escribir nada. El remordimiento de darle muerte a un ser que aún no había nacido, lo estaba matando por dentro.  
  
Con mucha paciencia, logró correr el sillón de un cuerpo hasta llegar lo más cerca posible de la chimenea. Pensó que el fuego le daría algo del calor que necesitaba, tanto para ella como para su bebé. Se sentó en el sillón y acariciándose el vientre, cantó una dulce canción. Aunque al principio el fuego le estaba dando el calor que ella estaba buscando, se dio cuenta que poco a poco fue apagándose, hasta terminar de consumirse por completo. Con dificultad, la mujer se levantó y se giró noventa grados sólo para que una fuerza sobrenatural la empujara hasta una de las columnas del hogar y la dejara caer al suelo.  
– Hola, Mirei-chan – La saludó Yuya.  
– T... Tú...  
Mirei levantó una mano, mientras susurraba un hechizo, pero un movimiento de manos por parte de Yuya, hizo que su brazo se saliera de su lugar, ocasionando que no sólo soltara lágrimas de dolor, sino también, un grito desgarrador que despertó a Tadayoshi, quien dormía plácidamente en el piso superior.  
– Mirei – La llamó, dándose cuenta que indudablemente había oído su voz al no hallarla a su lado. Bajó corriendo las escaleras sólo para encontrar su cuerpo levitando, rodeado de oscuridad.  
– Este crío... no debe nacer – Susurró Yuya.  
– ¡Tegoshi! ¡Déjala! – Exclamó Tadayoshi, al ver cómo el rubio intentaba arrancar el cuerpo de su hijo desde las entrañas de Mirei, quien estaba inconsciente.  
Varios golpes sobre la puerta sobresaltaron al morocho que, corriendo, abrió la misma, dejando entrar a Keiichiro, Ryo, Ryuhei, Toma y Takahisa. Cuando el grupo entró, el cuerpo de Mirei voló hasta golpearse contra una de las paredes de la habitación contigua.  
– ¿Kiritani-san...? – Preguntó Takahisa.  
– Entonces, ¿su blanco nunca fue Yasu? – Preguntó Ryuhei.  
– En efecto, su blanco es Kiritani-san, ¿no es así, Ryo? – Le preguntó Toma.  
– No es momento para eso – Respondió el aludido, mordiéndose el labio inferior, con la cabeza gacha, antes de levantarla y mirarlo con determinación –. Ahora, hay que salvar a ambos – Ryo levantó una barrera invisible, protegiendo a todos –. Maruyama..., da lo mejor de ti y sálvalos – Le dijo.  
– No – Tadayoshi lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos –. Yo debo salvar a Tegoshi. Tacchon y tú pueden darle vida a este bebé. Ustedes dos son los únicos que pueden hacerlo.  
Utilizando su mano como un cuchillo, Ryuhei hizo un tajo en el escudo de protección, el cual se regeneró apenas él salió.  
– ¡Maru, no! – Gritó Shota, quien llegó a la mansión junto con Takahisa.  
– Ya sabes qué hacer, Yasu. Si algo me sucede... Si ya no soy yo..., hazlo...  
El aludido ahogó sus lágrimas y volvió su vista al cuerpo de Mirei.  
– ¿Cómo está Kiritani-san? – Preguntó.  
– Respira débilmente – Dijo Tadayoshi, luego de comprobar esto con su oído.  
– También se ve que ha perdido muchísima sangre – Agregó Ryo.  
– No es para menos, Tegoshi le quería arrancar este niño...  
– No es un niño – Dijo Shota, volviéndose el centro de las miradas –. Será una niña. Massu, acompáñame a buscar gasas.  
El aludido asintió con la cabeza.  
– ¿Por qué te metes? – Le preguntó Yuya a Ryuhei, levitando sobre la mesa del comedor –. ¿Por qué quieres que esa criatura nazca? ¿Que su madre viva?  
– Porque tú no eres quien para decidir quién merece vivir y quién no – Respondió el secretario, saltando sobre la mesa y caminando hacia él –. Tegoshi, debes volver en sí. Todos te están esperando. Debes regresar, rechazar esa oscuridad que te está manipulando.  
– Te equivocas. Esta es mi verdadera forma. Yo soy el más fuerte de todos.  
– ¿Realmente crees eso? – Un aura sumamente poderosa emanó del cuerpo de Ryuhei, haciendo estallar los vidrios de la habitación –. ¿Realmente crees que eres el más poderoso? – Ryuhei rió bajito pero poco a poco aquella risa se volvió en una carcajada descontrolada. Yuya, el único que lo veía de frente, se dio cuenta que algo en él se había transformado por completo.  
– El aura de Maru es mas poderosa – Dijo Keiichiro.  
– ¿Eh? – Preguntó Takahisa, quien volvió con Shota de buscar las gasas y demás equipo de primeros auxilios para, al menos lograr darle vida a la niña de Tadayoshi.  
– No creo que se haya dado cuenta, pero Tegoshi dio un paso hacia atrás cuando él desplegó su aura.  
– Quizás Maruyama-san tenga razón y sólo él pueda hacerle frente a Tegoshi-san.  
– Yuya – Musitó Toma.  
– Háganse a un lado – Pidió Shota, tanto a Ryo como a Tadayoshi –. Ohkura-san, por favor, verifique su pulso y haga todo lo posible para que no se debilite hasta que el bebé haya nacido. Aunque... dudo mucho que sea capaz de verla...  
A medida que Ryuhei se acercaba a Yuya, podía sentir cómo su piel ardía pero, aunque perdía capas de piel, la mismas se regeneraban a los pocos segundos. El morocho agarró a Yuya de la cabeza y lo arrastró hasta la pared, golpeándolo con rudeza.  
– Deja el cuerpo de Tegoshi en paz – Le susurró, mientras su aura luchaba contra la de Yuya del mismo modo y destruían poco a poco parte de la casa.  
– Ohkura-san – Lo llamó Shota –. ¿Usted puede... sacar a la niña...?  
– Hazte a un lado – Le respondió el aludido.  
Shota tomó su lugar verificando la presión arterial de Mirei.  
– Nishikido-san, ¿se encuentra bien? – El aludido asintió con la cabeza, aunque la energía que estaba poniendo para mantener la barrera contra la pelea y los escombros que ocurrían al otro lado de la misma, lo estaba agotando considerablemente.  
– Mirei, aguanta, por favor – Le pidió Tadayoshi a la mujer, quien seguía inconsciente.  
Desde allí, Toma podía ver cómo Ryuhei intentaba hacer todo lo posible para que Yuya volviera a ser quién era.  
– ¿De qué forma podrá detenerlo Maru?  
– Absorbiendo su oscuridad – Respondió Shota.  
– Todo estará bien – Le dijo Tadayoshi –. Confía en Maru – Al otro lado de la barrera, Yuya logró zafarse del agarre de Ryuhei y saltó directamente a arremeter contra las personas al otro lado de la habitación. Ryo se dio cuenta de la proximidad del rubio y, poniéndose de pie, levantó su mano a la altura del pecho, entregándole el máximo de su poder a la barrera –. Aguanta, Ryo-chan, por favor.  
Yuya recibió de lleno el golpe en la espalda atestado por Ryuhei. Toma lo miró a los ojos, pero los encontró vacíos.  
– Tienes razón, Masuda...  
– ¿Eh...? – Atinó a preguntar el pelirrojo.  
– Ese... ya no es Yuya – Prosiguió Toma, saliendo de la barrera de la misma forma en que lo había hecho Ryuhei.  
– ¡¡Ikuta, ¿¿qué rayos estás haciendo??!! – Vociferó Ryo –. ¡¡Imbécil!! ¡¡Va a matarte!! – Movilizado por el deseo de salvar a su amigo, Ryo salió de la barrera, pero no fue capaz de sostener tanto la que había levantado sobre Toma como la que había estado manteniendo hasta ese momento sobre Tadayoshi y los demás –. Mierda...  
Los rápidos movimientos de Yuya fueron detenidos por el cuerpo de Toma que, pese a estar sufriendo graves heridas, estaba abrazando a su amante.  
– Regresa conmigo, por favor – Le suplicó, entre sollozos –. Yuya...  
De repente, el cuerpo de Toma cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, alertando a los demás. Cuando Ryuhei se le acercó pudo ver una lágrimas surcando su mejilla, en el mismísimo instante en que se oía el fuerte llanto de un bebé.  
– Toma – Musitó Yuya, mirando luego al suelo –. ¡¡Toma!! – Exclamó, arrodillándose a su lado.  
– Está bien – Le dijo Ryuhei. El rubio, quien había vuelto en sí, lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –. Con lo último de su poder lo protegió de ti – Agregó, refiriéndose a Ryo.  
– ¿Tú estás bien? – Le preguntó Yuya, al darse cuenta que el morocho estaba sosteniéndose de Ryuhei.  
– Nada que unas buenas horas de descanso no puedan solucionar.  
– ¡Maru! – Exclamó Shota, acercándose corriendo a él.  
– ¡Tegoshi! – Lo siguió Takahisa –. ¿Estás bien?  
– Estoy algo cansado, pero estoy bien – Respondió el rubio, sentándose en el suelo, al lado de Toma y acariciando sus cabellos.  
– Ricitos – Llamó Ryo la atención de Shota, quien comprendió al instante qué era lo que quería. Lo ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó cerca de Tadayoshi, quien cargaba una pequeña criatura entre sus brazos. Tadayoshi lo miró y le sonrió.  
– Es hermosa... Mírala...  
– Lo siento – Musitó el aludido, zafándose de Shota y desplomándose sobre el suelo –. Por favor, perdóname...  
– Yo soy el que debe pedirte perdón... por haberte quitado la vida...  
– No. Conocerte... fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado – Se sinceró el morocho, posando su mano sobre la de Tadayoshi, sonriendo ambos.  
– ¿Qué nombre le va a poner, Ohkura-san? – Le preguntó Takahisa, cargando a Toma sobre sus espaldas.  
– Ai... Su nombre debe ser Ai – Respondió Ryo.  
– ¿Ai? ¿Por qué Ai? – Preguntó Tadayoshi, con una sonrisa.  
– Bueno, porque... fue el amor que Toma sentía por Tegoshi lo que lo salvó. Aún en la situación en la que estaba y aunque había perdido la esperanza, él lo siguió amando.  
– Me gusta – Dijo Tadayoshi, volviendo su vista a la pequeña bebé que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos –. Ai-chan...

– Demonios... Esta es una ocasión única y él ni siquiera tiene la decencia de mandarme un saludo con un criado – Una muchacha de cabello azabache atado en una cola de caballo con un lazo añil bajaba lo más rápido que podía las escaleras. Su vestido era de color negro, con un corsé abotonado. Una pollera con volados al final lo completaban. Los detalles eran del mismo color del lazo que ataba su cabello –. Erika-san – Mencionó el nombre de la mujer, quien estaba de pie sobre la recepción de la mansión.  
– Feliz cumpleaños, Ai-chan – Le dijo la aludida, entregándole un paquete cuadrado con un moño cuidadosamente armado.  
– ¡Muchas gracias! – Agradeció la muchacha con una sonrisa.  
– Aunque más que regalos, creo que lo más quieres es esto, ¿no? – Le preguntó, haciéndose a un lado para que, por la puerta, entraran Ryo y Tadayoshi, quienes estaban hablando de trabajo.  
– ¡Papá! – Exclamó la muchacha, con los ojos llenos de felicidad, abalanzándose sobre Ryo.  
– ¡Ahh! ¡Espera, Ai, espe...! Ahhhh – El aludido terminó accediendo al tierno abrazo.  
– ¿Por qué le tienes más cariño a él y no a mí que soy tu padre biológico...? – Se quejó Tadayoshi.  
– No digas eso, ¡yo los quiero a ambos por igual! – Dijo la muchacha, abrazándolo luego a él.  
– Feliz cumpleaños, cariño – Susurró Tadayoshi.  
– Gracias – Se sonrojó la muchacha –. ¡Ven! ¡Mira lo que Tegoshi ha organizado para mí! – Exclamó Ai, llevándose a su padre a la rastra dentro de la mansión.  
– Ha pasado tiempo, ¿no lo crees? – Le preguntó Erika a Ryo.  
– Sí... Quién hubiera imaginado que Ai-chan crecería en tan poco tiempo...  
– Bueno, aquí es así, cuando alguien nace. Empero, no morirá. Se desarrollará hasta cierta edad, pero no morirá.  
– ¡¿Qué rayos es esto?! – Se oyó decir a la muchacha, al otro lado de la habitación.  
– Y también, pese a ser hija de Tadayoshi.... no sé por qué, pero ha sacado tu carácter – Agregó Erika.  
– De alguna forma, tiene mis genes...  
– "Ai" fue una buena elección... Ella fue lo que los terminó uniendo a Tadayoshi-kun y a ti – Dijo la mujer, mirando de reojo el brillante y grueso anillo que descansaba sobre el dedo anular izquierdo del morocho.  
– Nunca me disculpé por haberte usado... para olvidarme de Tadayoshi...  
– Yo siempre supe que estarían juntos, Ryo.  
– Tú siempre sabes todo... pero aún no sabes dónde está Subaru...  
– Hasta el día de hoy desconocemos su paradero, pero seguimos buscándolo. Él debe ser juzgado como cualquier persona.  
– Tienes razón...  
– ¡¿Ustedes dos se van a quedar parloteando ahí o van a venir?! – Exclamó Ai desde el comedor.  
– Voy a hacerte morder la lengua, muchachita – Dijo Ryo, corriendo hacia ella.

– Cuánta tranquilidad, ¿no lo crees? – Le susurró Yuya a Toma, ambos sentados en una de las tantas mesas redondas dispuestas en el lugar. El rubio jugaba con sus dedos sobre la palma del morocho –. Pese a los gritos de Ai-chan...  
– Es verdad – Dijo Toma –. De alguna forma, su voz es parecida a la tuya. Por más que grite, es como si fuera la voz de un ángel...  
– Sí... Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, creo que no fue por nosotros que Ryo-chan dijo que la llamaran Ai...  
– Entonces, ¿por qué fue?  
– Porque ella fue lo que los terminó uniendo. Pese a todo lo sucedido, pese a que Ryo-chan atentó contra su vida y la de Kiritani.... Ai-chan los terminó uniendo. Pero él es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo... Aunque creo que se lo habrá dicho a Tada-chan alguna vez...  
– Es extraño, ¿no?  
– ¿Qué cosa?  
– Ser un _supplier_... Aunque no quieras serlo, al final, te terminas enamorando perdidamente del vampiro a quien obedeces...  
– ¿Lo dices por ellos?  
– También por Yokoyama-san y Hina. Aunque al principio era reacio a estar con él, Hina terminó accediendo a ser su _supplier_ y hasta podría apostar que eso fue lo que hizo que Yokoyama-san nos enseñara su verdadera naturaleza bondadosa.  
– Mhh... Es posible...  
– Me pregunto..., ¿quién será el _supplier_ de Ai-chan...?  
– ¿No es muy temprano para pensar en eso? Todavía puede valerse de la sangre guardada...  
– Sí, pero... No, olvídalo...  
– Dime, ¿qué sucede?  
– No, no, nada. Tonterías mías – Finalizó, dándose un suave beso sobre sus cabellos –. “ _La verdad... es que tengo un mal presentimiento_ ”, pensó.  
– Tegoshi, ¿puedo ir a tu jardín a buscar flores? – Preguntó Ai.  
– Claro, ten cuidado.  
– ¡Sí!

La muchacha salió corriendo de la mansión y se dirigió a la de Yuya. Al llegar al jardín, lo encontró lleno de flores. Estaba juntando una gran variedad cuando oyó un sonido delante suyo.  
– ¿Quién está ahí? – Preguntó. Se quedó unos instantes en silencio, esperando respuesta. En un rápido movimiento, lanzó las flores al suelo e intentó esquivar el ataque de un hombre que buscaba atentar contra su vida. Así de rápido como la atacó, se alejó de ella, quedándose en cuclillas sobre el suelo, mirándola fijamente. En sus ojos, Ai podía ver un gran vacío, lo cual la lleno de pena –. ¿Quién eres?  
– Subaru – Le respondió un irreconocible hombre de cabello largo hasta los codos, con ropa harapienta y sucia.  
– Aquellas flores – Le dijo Ai, señalándole unas flores amarillas a su derecha –... son comestibles, si tienes hambre – Más que hambriento, Subaru se abalanzó sobre las mismas, pero Ai se le acercó –. Oye, espera, espera, come de a poco o te vas a atragantar.  
– ¿Tú quien eres...?  
– Ohkura Ai – Le respondió la muchacha.  
– Ai – Repitió Subaru.  
– Sí, Ai – Le sonrió la aludida –. Oye, Subaru-kun, si quieres... puedo darte algo de comida – El aludido la miró –. Hoy es mi cumpleaños y haremos un gran banquete, pero... no puedes presentarte así. Si quieres, puedes esperarme en la torre que está atrás de la casa, e iré a llevarte algo de comer cuando pueda escaparme, ¿sí? – El aludido asintió –. ¿Dónde has estado como para haber terminado así?  
– No lo sé – Respondió Subaru, hincándose de hombros.  
– Entonces, ¿cómo sabes tu nombre?  
– Cuando desperté, estaba en una cama fría. Me levanté y encontré cosas de vidrio alrededor mío con cosas de distintos colores, papeles y uno en la que había una imagen mía... Y al lado decía Subaru. Así que, creo que ese es mi nombre.  
– ¿En una cama fría...? – Ai frunció el ceño –. No puedo decirlo con lo poco que me estás contando, pero... suena a que alguien estuvo experimentando contigo todo este tiempo. ¡Ya sé! ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlos?  
– ¿Para qué...?  
– ¿Cómo que para qué? ¡¡Para saber por qué te hicieron eso!! ¡No tienen que experimentar con las personas! Eso es demasiado cruel...  
– Ai... es linda – Dijo el hombre, después de una larga pausa.  
– Q... Q... ¡¡Qué cosas dices!! – Exclamó la aludida, sonrojada de pies a cabeza.  
– Y también grita mucho...  
– Eso ya no me gustó...  
Dentro suyo Ai empezó a sentir simpatía para con Subaru, a quien, sin saberlo, también le estaba empezando a caer bien, justamente, la hija de una de las personas que siempre lo aborreció.  
El presentimiento de Toma, no había sido tan errado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • La "Ai" que mencionan es Kato Ai xD pensando en qué persona poner como hija de Tatsu, pensé en Oomasa Aya, ya que también es menor que él, pero como ya la había usado para Double U, pensé en otra de las pocas actrices japonesas que me cae bien xD  
>   
> • El vestido de Ai es [este](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/924066649/Free-shipping-Custom-made-Victorian-Corset-Dress-Gothic-Civil-War-Southern-Belle-Ball-Gown-Lolita-Vintage.jpg).


End file.
